¡Que alguien impida esa boda!
by CLorena
Summary: Después de Ocho años de no regresar a Forks, Edward vuelve solo para encontrarse con que el amor de su vida esta a un mes de casarse. Ahora él, junto con Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y Rosalie harán todo por que esa boda no se lleve acabo. TH
1. Recuperando recuerdos

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mio

* * *

**Recuperando recuerdos.**

**...**

El sol calentaba mi cabeza y arrancaba destellos de los cristales de mi Volvo, la suave brisa jugaba con las pocas hojas que volaban por el suelo.

Baje la última caja de mi carro y suspire quitándome el poco sudor que cubría mi frente. Subí la pesada caja hasta, la que fue mi casa hace ya mucho años. La deje en la sala, exhausto de tanto trabajar y subí las escaleras que se dirigían hacia mi habitación.

Mire mi cuarto, que se veía increíblemente vacío sin mis discos cubriendo la pared ni mi ropa regada por el suelo.

La recorrí lentamente con la mirada, dejándome embargar por los recuerdos que esta casa, y este cuarto en particular, me traían. Las memorias vinieron como rápidas escenas bailando por mi cabeza.

Una carcajada atronadora, herramientas de carro, acordes de guitarra, el olor a ropa nueva y por ultimo y no menos importante, si no todo lo contrario: Unos ojos chocolate y unos finos labios rosas que ahora deseaba más que nunca.

Me recosté en mi cama y deje que los recuerdos siguieran deleitándome, dejándolos avanzar ahora que estaba más cerca de recuperarlos.

En mi cabeza se reprodujo, como si de una película vieja se tratara, una escena en particular.

Una chica menuda de cabello castaño corriendo hacia mí, besándome, susurrándome al oído: _Te amo Edward._

Solté un gemido quejumbroso ante la punzada de anhelo que atormento a mi pecho. Deseaba más que nada volver a escuchar esas palabras. Me arrepentía terriblemente de haberme marchado de Forks. De no haberse llevado a Bella con el.

Sabía que ella hubiera aceptado, si le hubiera preguntado.

Pero no lo hice.

No quise apartarla de su familia, ni de sus amigos.

Nuestra relación continuo a larga distancia. Solo duramos un año más y todo se vino abajo. Era lógico que la relación terminara yéndose al retrete, prácticamente de todo ese año solo nos vimos un par de semanas.

Un par de semanas… más bien catorce días, regados en todo el año.

Y es que mi horario era muy complicado, la facultad de medicina no daba horarios más accesibles solo por que tu novia viviera completamente del otro lado del país.

Pero ahora había regresado; y estaba mas que dispuesto a intentar recuperarla, haría todo lo posible por volver a escuchar las palabras te amo salir de su boca y por volver a besar sus preciosos labios.

En los últimos cinco años, no había tenido casi ningún tipo de contacto con mis amigos de Forks. Ni con Bella, habíamos terminado en buenos términos. Pero fue imposible mantener una amistad.

Decidí darme una ducha y visitar a Alice, todavía no estaba preparado para ir a casa de Bella y Emmett.

Emmett Swam era el hermano mayor de Bella .Según entendía, Rosalie, la eterna novia de Emmett se había mudado con ellos.

Yo no estaba listo para ver a Bella aun.

Quería actualizarme sobre la vida de todos antes y luego comenzar el plan: recuperemos a Bella.

Saque un poco de mis cosas y mi ropa. Me duche y exactamente a las 7:36 pm encendí mi auto para dirigirme a casa de Alice.

Alice era mi mejor amiga (Después de Bella) nuestro contacto igual se fue esfumando, ahora solo nos hablábamos cada cumpleaños. Hace como año y medio, ella y su novio Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie me visitaron, desde esa ocasión no los he visto. Yo la quería mucho, me consoló casi todas las noches después de que terminara con Bella.

Ella me iba a ayudar a recuperarla. No le había dicho nada de mi regreso por que quería que fuera sorpresa.

Me detuve frente a su casa y sonreí felizmente. Todo seguía igual, tal y cual lo recordaba. Descendí de mi carro y casi corrí hasta la puerta. Toque el timbre tratando de no excederme, se escucharon pasos dentro y una voz cantarina:

- ¡Voy! Jazz apúrate. –

Una menuda chica de cabello negro alborotado abrió la puerta rápidamente, tenia puesto un short de mezclilla y una blusa tipo tejana de color rosa.

- En verdad pensaba que los duendes no existían. – Le dije sonriendo enormemente ante su cara de shock.

- Vete a la mierda. – Susurro la chica siguiendo los diálogos, era una broma privada.- ¿Edward? – Musito todavía sorprendida, la entendía. Tenia mas de un año que no nos veíamos.- ¡Edward! – Chillo y salto hacia mi, la atrape al vuelo y la abrase contento de tener a mi amiga. Jasper bajo las escaleras rápidamente abrochando su blanca camisa, nos miro un segundo extrañado pero al reconocerme su sonrisa se hizo evidente.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué tal hermano? – Pregunto llegando hasta nosotros, Alice brincaba ahora a mi lado, Jasper me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y me invito a pasar.

Nos sentamos en la elegante sala de Alice y enseguida ella me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí ¿A que se debe el honor? – Pregunto mi amiga riendo suavemente.

- Al fin termine de estudiar y conseguí un trabajo en el hospital de Forks. – Le informe sintiéndome muy feliz por tenerlos cerca.

- Eso es genial.- Exclamo Jasper- ¿Vas a vivir en tu antigua casa? –

- Si –

- ¿Solo? – Pregunto Alice sutilmente.

- Si me estas preguntando si estoy soltero, te informo que si. – Le informe riéndome.- Pero para ti no estoy disponible, Adoro a Jasper. – Los tres soltamos fuertes carcajadas.

El sonido de un teléfono resonó por la sala procedente de algún cuarto un poco lejos.

- Ve tú.-

- Claro, cariño. –

Jasper salio de la habitación trotando ligeramente y Alice giro su cara hacia mi tan rápido, que pensé estar viendo una versión miniatura del Exorcista.

- Bien Edward, yo se que te ofrecieron mucho mejores puestos que trabajar en un pequeño hospital en un pueblo escondido. – Me dijo mirándome fijamente, me reí nerviosamente. Alice lo sabia todo.- A si que ya me vas diciendo que pasa. –

- Los extraño.- Le dije era totalmente cierto, solo oculte una parte, eso no era ningún delito.

Los ojos de Alice se suavizaron.

- Nosotros igual te extrañamos. – Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero eres maldito manipulador, esa no es toda la razón. –

Mierda, mi amiga era como una bruja.

Solté un suspiro y me dispuse a contarle mis planes y mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión. El tratar de ganarle a Alice Era como luchar contra un huracán con tan solo unas sogas amarradas a tu techo.

Su expresión era sorprendida y un poco sombría y esto se intensificaba mas conforme mi relato iba llegando a su fin.

- La quiero de vuelta Alice, la amo, la extraño y la necesito. – Termine mirándola intensamente, ella bajo la mirada y tomo aire antes de decir con voz baja.

- Oh Edward, hay algo que deberías saber… - Iba a preguntarle sobre que, pero una estruendosa voz nos interrumpió.

- Ese cara de culo de bebe, Sr. Petulante lo va a pagar caro. – La voz de Emmett se escucho desde afuera.- No se que le ves, es un imbecil. –

- Emmett se hace notar demasiado. – Comento Jasper entrando de nuevo a la sala y sentándose en el mismo lugar.

- Cállate Emmett.- Mi corazón estuvo apunto de salirse de mi pecho al reconocer la voz que ni la hostilidad lograba opacar lo hermosa que era.- Si lo haces sentir incomodo voy a patearte el trasero. - Le espeto a su hermano.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los hermanos Swam y a Rosalie Hale.

- ¡Jasper! Necesito tu ayuda. – Exclamo el chico entrando a la sala. Su rostro se contrajo en extrañeza al verme.- ¿Edward? – Pregunto en el momento que Rosalie y Bella entraron detrás de el.

Se quedaron estáticos en la puerta al reconocerme. Yo solo pude mirar a Bella, más hermosa que nunca. Su cabello era mucho mas largo, su figura ahora era de toda una mujer y había crecido un par de centímetros. Ella era simplemente perfecta.

- Hola. – Dije sonriendo levemente, desvíe mi mirada de Bella, no quería delatarme tan pronto. Mire a Rosalie que me veía un poco molesta, Emmett estaba todavía en shock pero podía ver una sonrisa empezar a surgir en su aniñado rostro.

- Esto es… una gran sorpresa. - Se río levemente mi hermosa Bella, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y mi corazón se aloco al hacer contacto con su calida mirada. – Nos hubieras avisado que venias, pudimos haber hecho una fiesta de bienvenida. En realidad, no se como Alice dejo pasar esta oportunidad. –

Me reí en total éxtasis por tenerla de frente de nuevo. Los hermanos Swam y la novia de este tomaron asiento en el sillón restante. Dirigí mi mirada a Alice y fruncí el ceño al notar su nerviosismo.

- No sabíamos que Edward venia. Nos ha venido a sorprender. – Anuncio Jasper amablemente.

- Y vaya que es oportuno. – Se burlo Emmett mirando a Bella.

No me gusto su comentario. Hizo que la cara de Bella pasara de una sonrisa cómoda a una cara completamente hostil.

- Eres un idiota. – Musito la chica. Quise preguntar de que hablaban pero el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Mierda. –

- Se arruino la fiesta. – Los comentarios de Jasper y Emmet, me extrañaron.

¿Quién había llegado?

- Cállense. – Espeto Bella parándose rápidamente, parecía que su equilibrio haba mejorado con el pasar de los años. Rosalie y Alice soltaron unas risitas.- Pórtense bien. – Casi rogó mi amor.

Apenas la chica se perdió de vista, Emmett se volteo hacia mí.

- Edward, nos caíste del cielo. – Me dijo, Rosalie chasco la lengua. Alice me miro un poco alarmada pero un atisbo de excitación recorrió sus ojos.

-No creo que sea muy justo. - Dijo la rubia.- Y menos ya tan avanzados los planes. –

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunte a mis amigos totalmente perdido.

- ¿No le han contado? –

- ¡No! ¡No nos dio tiempo! – Exclamo Alice. Iba a volver a preguntar de que hablaban, cuando Bella regreso a la sala.

Sentí un nudo en el estomago al verla entrar tomada de la mano de un chico, todos pusieron caras de fastidio y Bella los fulmino con los ojos, para luego sonreírle encantadoramente al estupido rubio.

Por favor, que no me diga que es su novio. Me daría de cabezazos por imbecil con el volante de mi carro si Bella tiene novio.

- Mike, el es Edward Cullen, es… un amigo de la secundaria.- Me presento Bella. _Amigo_… trate de fingir una sonrisa. – Edward, el es Mike Newton, mi prometido. –

En realidad no se que cara puse en ese momento. _Prometido_…

Bella iba a casarse. _MI_ bella iba a casarse.

Y no era conmigo.

* * *


	2. Caìdo del cielo

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Caído del cielo.**

…

- Solo falta música fatalista de fondo para que esta sea la representación de depresión profunda perfecta.-

Ese era Emmett.

Y si. Estaba hablando de mí.

Desde que Bella me había dado la horrible noticia no hacia más que culparme por ser tan estupido.

Fingí un rato estar calmado y cómodo en casa de Alice pero no resistí mucho. Tuve que disculparme y retirarme rápidamente, con los pedidos de Bella de fondo de que vaya a su casa un día de estos.

De eso hace dos días.

Desde hace dos días estaba encerrado en mi habitación, revolviéndome entre los remordimientos el pesimismo y la miseria.

Me reclamaba el haber sido tan idiota. Los reclamos y remordimientos me golpeaban cada pocos minutos:

Debí hacer algo por no perder a Bella

Debí haber estudiado mas cerca.

Debí preguntarle si quería irse conmigo.

Debí mantener la comunicación.

Debí… Debí haber hecho tantas cosas.

Pero ahora no tenia caso. Bella se casaba con aquel imbecil de Mike Newton. Y cuando esa oración me venia a la cabeza me volvía a dar de cabezazos y una vocecilla me gritaba en mi cabeza.

¡No se que esperabas después de cinco años que no hablas con ella! ¡¿Pensabas que seguiría enamorada de ti después de tanto tiempo?!

La respuesta a esa pregunta (Vergonzosamente) era: Si.

Yo en mi estupida ilusión pensaba que Bella me iba a seguir queriendo tanto como la última vez que la vi, tanto como yo todavía la quería. Pero no consideré que ella no estaba estudiando medicina y tenia el triple de tiempo libre que yo.

Ella tuvo tiempo para salir y conocer más gente, de recuperarse de nuestra ruptura, cosa que yo no pude hacer.

Tal vez por falta de tiempo, tal vez por que no pude o tal vez por que no quise.

- Wow – Levante la vista un poco cuando la voz de Alice irrumpió en mi cuarto.- Pareces una versión apuesta de Bob Patiño. – Dijo provocando un par de risas, yo volví a hundir mi cara en mis almohadas.

Lo último que me faltaba es que vinieran a reírse de mi cabello.

- Déjenme en paz. – Dije con voz sofocada por las almohadas.

- Tranquilo Edward, venimos a ver como estabas.- Me informo Emmett sentándose a un lado mío en la cama.

- Estoy… - Empecé pensando en una palabra que definiera mi estado.- No tengo palabras para describir mi estado. – Termine sentándome en la cama, sabia que ellos no se irían en un buen rato.

- Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. – Suspiro Alice dejándose caer ligeramente frente a mí en el sillón, corroborando mi hipótesis.- Y tu querido amigo, estas hecho un desastre. –

Suspire y asentí con la cabeza, Jasper se sentó a lado de Alice y una duda se metió en mi cabeza…

- ¿Cómo entraron? - Pregunte completamente intrigado, había sistema de seguridad. ¿O tal vez estaba demasiado abstraído que no lo puse? Solo esperara que nadie haya entrado y se haya robado algo de valor… como mi bote de helado de chocolate en la nevera.

- No pusiste la alarma y como siempre la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta. – Me informo Jasper.- Por cierto nos comimos tu bote de helado de chocolate. –

Genial, solo eso me faltaba. Mi vida era un infierno.

- Tranquilo, te compraremos otro. – Emmett me palmeo la espalda amablemente.- Ahora hay que hablar en serio. – Dijo alarmándome, Emmett nunca hablaba seriamente a menos que fuera algo importante.

- ¿Dónde esta Rose? – Pregunte notando su ausencia en la habitación. Jasper y Alice bufaron y señalaron a Emmett.

Lo que queria decir que el tenia que contestarme.

- Rose… Bueno, ella no nos apoya. – Dijo jugando con la punta de mi almohada.- Pero lo hará tarde o temprano. – Termino levantando la cabeza sonriente.

- Bueno ¿Y cual es el asunto importante?- Les pregunte un poco temeroso, no me vayan a salir con que Bella quiere que sea el padrino de anillo o algo así.

- Primero lo primero. – Dijo Emmett levantándose y parándose frente a mi, tapando a Jasper y Alice.- ¿Quieres a mi hermana? – Me preguntó seriamente. No dude en contestarle sinceramente, estos chicos eran mis hermanos y me conocían de pies a cabeza.

- Claro que si, la amo. – Asegure, el me sonrío abiertamente.

- Entonces prosigamos. – Dijo haciendo un ademán gracioso con las manos.

- Quítate gigante, no vemos. – Exclamo Alice empujando por un costado a Emmett. Finalmente el se sentó en el suelo a lado de mi cama. Y Alice salto al frente dando brinquitos.

Pero su novio la interrumpió antes de que hablara:

- Primero que nada queremos que sepas las razones de esto. – Dijo Jasper que como siempre era el más sensato de todos.

- ¿Razones de que? – Pregunte confundido, ahora si no sabia de que hablaban, ¿Es que mi bote de helado de chocolate tenía drogas o algo así?

- Vamos a impedir la boda de Bella. –Soltó Alice mirándome entusiastamente.- Y tú nos vas a ayudar – dijo dándome con su diminuto dedo en la frente.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. ¿Impedir la boda de Bella?

Sonaba como el mejor plan de este mundo. Pero…

Y ahí va la conciencia, siempre tan inoportuna y enfermizamente cierta.

¿Podía ayudar a arruinar la relación de Bella? ¿No se merecía ella ser feliz con la persona que ahora ocupa su corazón? ¿Seria justo que yo después de dejarla hace tanto tiempo me sintiera con el derecho de impedir su boda? ¿Podía hacer que Bella deshaga su vida solo para rehacer la mía?

- No – Musite mas deprimido.- No es justo. No puedo Alice. –

Hubo un silencio, supuse que estaban impresionados por mi respuesta.

- ¿Que? – Pregunto Emmett con los ojos.- ¿No acabas de decir que la quieres? –Exclamo.- ¿Por qué no puedes? – Termino gritando.

Yo baje la cabeza tristemente. Claro que la quería y por eso mismo tenia que dejarla ir. Aquí el del problema era yo, no ella.

- Eres nuestra última esperanza. – Musito Alice volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

Jasper bufo y se paro del sofá rápidamente.

- Se lo están diciendo mal. – Mascullo, se sentó aun lado mío en la cama y yo alce la vista.- Mira Edward: Nosotros queremos a Bella, mucho, demasiado como para dejar que Newton se case con ella. –

- Ella lo ama. – Repuse, si pensaran que estoy loco, pero no me sentía con ningún derecho de hacer algo contra Bella. Jasper se quedo callado. Y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Me estaba dando la razón. – Váyanse por favor, quiero estar solo y tengo que empacar mis cosas. – Les dije volviéndome a recostar en mi cama.

- ¡¿Te vas a ir?! ¡Otra vez!- Grito Alice parándose como si alguien le hubiera pinchado el trasero.

- Bien Edward, acabas de rebasar tu límite de estupidez. – Dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza.

- No, ese lo rebase cuando no le pedí a Bella que se mudase conmigo. – Dije firmemente.- Bella… ama a este Newton, ¿Con que derecho voy a arruinar su relación? Bella ya no me ama y tengo que aceptarlo. – Hubiera sonado más creíble si no tuviera la cara con la palabra depresión grabada en la cara.

- Edward, Bella se acostumbro a vivir sin ti, no te puedo decir que te ama, por que no lo se. – Me dijo Emmett.- Pero en serio Mike no es la mejor persona para ella. – Me dijo con tono serio. - Si lo fuera, yo no estaría aquí tratando de convencerte de que le robes a mi hermana. La quiero y quiero lo mejor para ella y ese eres tu. – Se sentó en el sofá y me miro firmemente.- Bella sufrió mucho cuando lo de ustedes termino, pero trato de seguir adelante. Mike es ese intento. -

Medite unos segundos y decidí seguirle la corriente. La idea me estaba empezando a gustar. Una pequeña esperanza de que Bella y yo pudiéramos ser felices y estando juntos.

- ¿Por qué no quieren a el tal Newton? - Mi voz destilaba el mas puro desprecio al pronunciar su nombre, no podía evitarlo. Lo siento, se estaba casando con la mujer que amaba. No podía tenerlo como mi mejor amigo.

Todos bufaron y soltaron insultos.

- Es un idiota. -

- Petulante. -

- Imbecil con cara de culo de bebe. – Termino Emmett. Me reí entre dientes.

¡Vaya que les caía mal!

A mi igual me caía mal. Estábamos iguales. Lo odiaba.

- ¡La trata mal! – Exclamo Jasper.- La deja plantada y todo el tiempo tiene la mirada en el trasero de las demás. –

- Es un idiota, presumido y arrogante. – Dijo Emmett crujiendo los nudillos.

- No la deja que la vista, ni que salga con nosotros sin el. – Exclamo la pequeña Alice con el ceño fruncido.- Aparte se viste horrible y nunca la deja ir de compras conmigo a menos que el vaya. Y el nunca quiere ir. –

Ok, ese tipo era un cretino.

- Si todo eso es cierto, ¿Por qué Rosalie no esta aquí? – Pregunte alzando las cejas. Les creía, pero tal vez estaban exagerando. Bella no andaría con un tipo así.

Emmett suspiro con pesar.

- Mi Rose es una persona con principios muy arraigados, entre ellos esta la fidelidad. Para que Bella se vuelve a enamorar de ti, ella tiene que engañar a Mike o nosotros tendremos que provocar que ella se de cuenta de la porquería de persona que es Newton. –

Ah eso lo explicaba.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mientras yo meditaba que hacer. Mi corazón me estaba gritando que lo haga. No pierdes nada.

¿Y si no funciona?

Bueno, de todas formas, tu ya te ibas a ir.

¿No me matara la falsa esperanza?

Me matara más el saber que pude hacer algo para recuperar a Bella y no lo hice.

Mi corazón se acelero mientras la determinación se abría paso.

Ya me había dado por vencido una vez. Y mira como acabaron las cosas.

Podía intentarlo.

- Lo voy a intentar. – Dije sonriendo levemente.

Todos soltaron gritos de celebración.

- Gracias Edward. – Grito Alice abrazándome y dando brinquitos.- Lo vamos a lograr, vas a verlo. Lo presiento. –

Emmett me dio palmadas en la espalda al igual que Jasper.

- Tenemos 32 días a partir de mañana para poner en marcha el plan: _Robando a la novia del imbecil cara de culo de bebe._ – Dijo Emmett tomando su cartera de mi buró.

32 días… ¿No era muy poco?

- Es suficiente tiempo. – Dijo Jasper como leyéndome el pensamiento.- Va a funcionar Edward.- Me animo.

- Lo primero que vamos a hacer: es fortalecer su amistad de nuevo. – Dijo Alice tomando su bolso.- Ahora cámbiate, te invitamos a cenar y planeamo nuestros primero pasos. –

- Y de paso te compramos un nuevo bote de helado. –

- Ok. – Les dije mientras buscaba mi ropa en mi armario. Me voltee cuando sentí una grande mano sobre mi hombro.

- Muchas gracias por volver Edward. – Me dijo Emmett.- Llegaste como caído del cielo. –

Le sonreí sinceramente y me metí en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Teníamos muchas cosas que planear.

...

* * *

Gracias por los reviews y gracias a las que me corrigieron mis errores :P

Ustedes que creen ¿Mike es taan malo o solo están exagerando?

besoos


	3. Conviviendo

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Conviviendo****.**

**...**

Estacione suavemente mi Volvo a un costado de la residencia Swan. Apreté el volante fuertemente y mi boca se abrió varias veces para tomar aire profundamente, estaba preparándome psicológicamente para lo que me esperaba dentro de la casa o mas bien en el jardín.

Mire por el panorámico y distinguí una figuras moviéndose a lo lejos, supuse que eran mis amigos. Decidí que el momento de entrar no podía alargarse más así que tome los tres pack de cerveza que me habían encargado y baje del carro.

Emmett y Bella habían organizado una reunión en su casa, con motivo de solo hacer una reunión en caso de Bella y con motivo de que yo socializara mas con su hermanita de parte de Emm.

Seria perfecto, excepto por que Newton estaría ahí.

Según Emmett había intentado que no vaya diciéndole que era otro día, pero Bella lo había interceptado.

Camine por el pasillo aun lado de la casa que dirigía al jardín y los recuerdos me atacaban. Prácticamente me había pasado toda mi adolescencia recorriendo esta casa.

Um me estaba deprimiendo.

- ¡Edward! Tu si que sabes alegrar el día. – Se carcajeo Emmett al notar las cervezas en mis manos.

Sonreí y asenté las bebidas en una de las mesas puestas para la comida. No había rastro de Bella todavía pero Newton estaba aun lado de la piscina hablando por teléfono. Rosalie y Emmett tomaron un par de cervezas y yo decidí imitarlos.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en una de las sillas para tomar sol, apenas me notaron caminaron hacia mi. Bueno Jasper camino hacia mi, Alice se acerco corriendo con pequeños brinquitos apenas llego me jalo violentamente, obligándome a encorvarme.

- Bien, este es el plan.- Me informo confidentemente, escuché a Emmett y a Jasper reírse de mí. Debía ser una escena muy graciosa: la pequeña Alice de 1.50 maltratándome, con todo y mis 1.77.- Vas a platicar con ella y recordaran viejos tiempos, el chiste es que note la gran diferencia entre una relación buena y la mierda que tiene con Mike. – Me ordeno.

Rosalie bufo y rodó los ojos.

- Edward, no quiero ser cruel, pero te fuiste. Ella te olvido y ahora va a casarse, supéralo. – Me dijo molesta.

- Rosalie. – La reprendió su hermano. Ahora me sentía mal. Rosalie tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- No lo desanimes que nos dio trabajo convencerlo. – Gimió Emmett.- Aparte el tiene derecho de antigüedad. – Rosalie rodó los ojos y yo me di vuelta para no ver su mirada reprobatoria.

Pero mi angustia y remordimiento desapareció al instante.

De la puerta de la casa descendió una diosa. Una divinidad. Un ángel. Bella. El sol bañaba su piel dándole un tenue resplandor que la hacia ver radiante, su blusa de tirantes azul resaltaba su hermosa figura y su falda corta dejaba al descubierto sus largas y níveas piernas, pero lo mejor de todo era su rostro, estaba exenta de cualquier tipo de maquillaje y su ondulado y largo cabello se mecía con el balanceo de sus caderas. Su sonrisa era hermosa, como solo la de ella podía ser.

- Impresionante. – Escuche detrás de mí, al tiempo que tragaba saliva para humedecer mí de repente seca garganta.- Edward ha formado una nueva piscina con su baba. – Alice y Emmett se dedicaban a ponerme en ridículo.

Me sonroje y me voltee para que Bella no me viera. Aunque con las carcajadas que estaban soltando mis amigos era imposible pasar inadvertido. Si, mira: Hasta Rosalie tenía una pequeña risa burlona en sus labios.

Querían ayudarme pero dejaban mi autoestima hasta el piso.

- Es increíble que nunca se cansen de molestar a Edward – Y se ponía peor. Tome de golpe la mitad de mi cerveza, tratando de disimular mi sonrojo.- ¿Por qué se burlan? – Pregunto Bella inocentemente.

Me atragante y tuve que toser para despejar mi garganta. Bueno, al menos ahora no estaba sonrojado, tenía toda la cara roja.

Para cuando mi ataque de tos termino, Bella ya se había olvidado de la pregunta.

- Estaba pensando en jugar un mini partido de Basketball pero no encuentro la pelota. – Comentó Bella desviando la vista a ambos lados del jardín, como si esperara que la pelota saliera desde algún lugar inesperado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ya puedes dar dos pasos sin estamparte contra el piso? – Le dije tomándole el pelo, tratando de que la complicidad vuelva a surgir entre nosotros.

- ¡Ey! –Se quejo la chica riéndose y dándome un golpe en el hombro.- ¡Que malo! Pero no te preocupes ahora puedo caminar mucho mas sin caerme, te lo aseguro. – Me dijo dando dos pasos hacia la nevera.

En los escasos segundos que la chica bajo su cabeza, Emmet, Alice y Jasper comenzaron a aplaudir silenciosamente y a hacerme señales de ánimo como si estuviera en una maratón.

- Creo que tengo un balón de Voleibol en mi cuarto. – Dijo Emmett despreocupadamente cuando Bella se enderezo abriendo su lata con seguridad.

- Um si, búscala, en verdad quiero mostrarle a Edward que no soy tan torpe. – Dijo la chica llevándose la lata a la boca, su mirada recorrió inconscientemente el jardín mientras tomaba su primer trago. Al topar su mirada con Newton aparto la lata de su boca y escupió el contenido en el césped.- Mierda, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que había llegado Mike? – Pregunto escupiendo la cerveza en el césped, era cómico excepto por que la reacción la provocó Newton.- Se va a molestar si me ve tomando. – Dijo metiéndose a la boca un puñado de gomitas con azúcar.

¿De donde las saco? Sinceramente no lo se, supongo que estaban en la mesa. Ahora que lo veo, hay dos bolsas enormes.

- Pensé que lo habías visto, con eso de que es tu media naranja, se supone que debe atraerte como un imán ¿No? Así me pasa con Rose. – Dijo burlonamente Emmett abrazando a su novia.

- No empieces Em. – Masculló la chica y se dirigió a su novio, prometido… casi esposo, y le paso los brazos por la cintura haciendo que el se volteara.

Mejor le di la espalda a la escena, no necesitaba deprimirme.

- Genial, genial.- Brincó la pequeña Alice dando palmaditas.

- Yo no veo nada genial. – Dije sombríamente abriendo otra lata y tomándome la mitad de una vez.

- Karma. – Dijo entre dientes Rosalie, ganándose una mirada envenenada de todos… bueno menos de Emmett, el no podía dirigirle mirada de ninguna otra forma que no sea de amor.

- Basta Rose, si no ayudas no hables. – Le dijo su hermano, meneando la cabeza. Alice rodó los ojos y volvió a saltar entusiasmada.

- Ya vas a decir por que decidiste actuar como el Pato Lucas. – Le pregunte con todo mi buen humor girando en el retrete.

- ¿No ves como interactuaron? Se ven geniales juntos. – Exclamó para luego soltar un suspiro impresionante.

- ¿Por qué suspira la pequeña Alice? ¿Hay descuentos en alguna tienda? – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de nosotros. Alice se volteo con una gran (Y falsa.) sonrisa en el rostro.

- No por el momento Mike. – Dijo la duendecilla tomando una cerveza de la nevera, me apretó la mano levemente y le extendió la bebida a Mike. -¿Quieres una? –

El rubio puso cara de asco.

- A el no le gusta la cerveza. – Dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño levemente con sospecha esta no debería ser la primera vez que hacían esto.

- Mmm Claro, es que es demasiado para alguien que no este acostumbrado, ya sabes… - Dejo en el aire Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, Escuche a Jasper soltar una casi inaudible risa y me pregunte que planeaban.- Déjala ahí Ali, para alguien que la aguante. – Terminó, Rosalie igual trataba de contener una sonrisa tomando su cerveza.

- No es que no este acostumbrado. – Comenzó Newton con una sonrisa un poco forzada.- Es solo que no tenia ganas, pero ¿Sabes que? Creo que se me ha antojado una. – Dijo con confianza tomando la cerveza que Alice en ningún momento había soltado.

Pude ver a Bella abrir la boca indignada al comprender sus planes. Eso era tan injusto, yo quería saber que pasaba.

- Amor. – Wow eso dolió mas de lo que pensé que iba a dolerme.- Si no tienes ganas, mejor déjalo. – Le dijo dulcemente, el bufo como si ella hubiera dicho una estupidez y abrió la lata. Escuche una que otra risita sofocada y Bella fulmino a todos con la mirada.

- Bueno, ¿Y a que hora se aparecerán Ángela, Jake y Ben? – Preguntó entusiasmadamente Emmett desviando la atención del novio de Bella, que tomaba la cerveza de forma pausada y tratando de no hacer muecas, aguante la risa y fingí prestar atención a la plática.

- ¿Van a venir? – Pregunte mientras Mike tragaba saliva y fruncía la nariz.

- Oh si, dijeron que no se perderían la oportunidad de verte. – Dijo Alice sonriendo abiertamente con la cabeza de Jasper hundida en su cuello. Claramente estaba aguantándose la risa.

- Angie me llamó y me dijo que estaban cerca. – Dijo Rose era, después de mi, la que mejor aguantaba la risa.

- Discúlpenme un momento. – Dijo Newton con vos ahogada y se dirigió rápidamente al interior de la casa.

Apenas su cabellera desapareció dentro, las estruendosas carcajadas resonaron en el jardín.

- NUNCA falla, nunca. – Se carcajeo Emmett.

- Me estoy cansando Emm. – Dijo Bella con los brazos cruzados.- En serio, me estas hartando. –

Solté una risa pero luego me puse serio por la mirada que me mando Bella. Ella no debe molestarse conmigo.

- Lo siento. – Le dije aguantando una sonrisa.

La hermosa castaña abrió la boca para volver a replicar pero una voz la interrumpió.

- Edward, amor mío. Ven a mis brazos. – Exclamo teatralmente una voz masculina desde el pasillo de entrada. Edward río entre dientes reconociéndola.

- Sigue mi voz admirador y encontraras el camino hacia mi corazón. – Grite siguiéndole el juego. Todos rieron sabiendo lo que venia.

- Oh tu voz tan dulce y sensual. – Dijo haciendo como que se desmayaba sujetándose de una silla a lado del pasillo. Me reí un poco incomodo sabiendo que es lo que seguía.- Desearía que susurre mi nombre en una noche pasional. -

Vi a Bella abrir la boca para decir la siguiente parte pero la cerro sonrojándose, todos fingieron no haberla visto. Excepto Jacob Black.

- Bella. – Dijo con tono de reproche.- Vamos, llevamos casi ocho años sin hacerlo, solo una vez. – Rogó. Jacob o Jake, era uno de mis mejores amigos, bueno en realidad era el mejor amigo de Bella y por consiguiente se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos también.

La chica rodó los ojos y se colgó de mi cuello haciendo que me sonroje y exclamo:

- Ni una noche pasional festejaras, que el hombre a quien amas dueña tiene ya. – Dijo y luego me dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla, sentí mi cara enrojecer fuertemente. Hubiera deseado que ese beso fuera como el original. En los labios. Jake soltó una carcajada e hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera, Bella rodó los ojos y dijo.- Y menos susurrara tu nombre, ya que el mío ocupa sus labios esas noches. – Termino y se soltó de mi cuello.

- ¡Ves! ¿Era tan difícil? Te haz vuelto tan aguafiestas desde que sales con el idiota de Newton. – Le dijo caminando hacia nosotros, detrás venían Ben y Ángela riéndose por la escena.

- ¡Ey! No me molestes, ¡Lo hice! -

- Son tan gays.- Dijo entre risas Emmett.- Extrañaba esto. – Dijo secándose las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

- Si, yo igual. Me alegro que regresaras Edward. Desde que aquí Miss "Me gustan los rubios de bote" sale con el Sr. "Rubio de bote" Me había tenido que aguantar las reuniones de parejitas.- Comentó despreocupadamente tomando una cerveza de la nevera, la cual se le cayo cuando Bella lo golpeo en el hombro.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, tu novio se pinta el cabello y aparte es un idiota. – Todos rieron disimiladamente mientras Jake recogía la cerveza del césped y la dejaba en la mesa. Tomo otra, abriéndola rápidamente en caso de que Bella se la fuera tirar también. – Hablando de tintes, aquí viene la reina. – Dijo irónicamente cuando Mike salio de la casa, se veía un poco pálido pero ya no era verde, ¿Eso era algo malo o bueno?

- Disculpen tuve una llamada urgente. – Dijo el rubio pasando un brazo por Bella. Lo que definió su estado como en algo malo.

¿No podía quedarse vomitando todo el día?

- Ey Mike. – Saludo demasiado entusiasta Jacob dándole una palmada en el hombro, el rubio le sonrío y movió su hombro un poco después de que retiro la mano. - ¿Cómo están los asesinos? – Bella se llevo una mano a la frente, pero Mike sonrío entusiasmado.

- Bien. – Contesto, Newton era abogado.

- ¿Le volvieron a hacer el truco de la cerveza? – Preguntó en voz baja Jake mientras Bella y Mike iban a buscar la pelota dentro de la casa. Alice asintió.

- No puedo creer que haya vuelto a caer. – Dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

- Es tan predecible. – Completo Jasper.

- Es un completo Imbecil. – Dijo Ángela rodando los ojos. La puerta trasera sonó y Bella y Mike se encaminaron hacia nosotros.

- Vean esto. – Dijo Jake guiñándonos un ojo. Tomo la cerveza que se le había caído minutos antes y se la arrojo a Mike.- Ey Newton, tomate una conmigo. – Le dijo amigablemente, sonriendo ampliamente.

- No puede tomar mas, ya ha tomado una y tiene trabajo. – Trato de salvar a su prometido Bella.

- Ah bueno, si no puede soportarla. – Replico Jake encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Caería de nuevo en ese estupido truco?

- Ah una mas no hace daño, ¿No? – Replico el chico sonriéndole a su novia, que negó con la cabeza y miro de forma homicida a Jacob Black.

Apenas abrió la lata el contenido salio disparado rociándolo por todas partes.

- Vaya amigo, si que tienes mala suerte. – Dijo Jake actuando perfectamente como una persona sorprendida. Bella quería matarlo y Mike soltaba maldiciones.

- Mi traje. – Se quejo antes de dirigirse a la casa.

- Voy a matarte Jake. – Le gruño Bella antes de seguir a su novio dentro de la casa.

Todos estallamos en risas.

- Es tan idiota. – Dijo Jake tratando de recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Cómo cae? – Pregunte incrédulo entre risas.

- El tinte le atrofia el cerebro – Contestó Alice.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de picnic que había en el jardín Swan y nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas. Bella regresó y después de maltratar un rato a Jake, nos informo que Mike se había tenido que retirar para llevar su traje a reparar y por que tenia un compromiso en tres horas.

El día iba mejorando y prometió ponerse mejor cuando Bella se sentó enfurruñada a mi lado en la mesa.

- Tienes que aceptar que fue cómico. – Le dije en voz baja. Ella me miro mal pero aun así se veía hermosa.

Poco a poco fue relajando su ceño y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

- Ya lo se. – Acepto tratando de no reírse y empujándome con el hombro.- Pero no lo digas, si no nunca lo dejaran en paz. – Me confío soltando una risita. Me reí con ella y vi a Alice dar saltitos mientras aplaudía. – Alice parece una versión un poco más grande de Pepe el grillo últimamente ¿Verdad? –

Yo asentí y apenas se distrajo le hice señas a Alice para que parara.

Solo faltaba que por sus ataques de hiperactividad nos descubrieran.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews. Y perdón por los errores si no subía hoy, a lo mejor no subiría nunca… Hahaha demasiado dramatismo.

Tal vez no actualice muy seguido, ya que comienzan mis exámenes finales y moriré de sobrecarga cerebral. De hecho ya esta un poco sobrecalentado mi cerebro, Si, por eso estoy diciendo tonterías.

:D

Gracias de nuevo

besoos


	4. Un gran equipo

* * *

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Un gran equipo.**

**30 dias…**

…

- Ok eso da miedo. – Me dijo en voz baja Jasper cuando entramos a su casa después de haber ido a comprar un par de cosas.

- Te apoyo completamente. – Le dije aun mirando la escena que se reproducía delante de mí.

Alice, Jacob y Emmett estaban sentados en la mesa con el torso completamente topando la madera y mirándose con concentración mientras pequeños susurros escapaban de sus labios rápidamente.

- No se si lo saben. – Dijo Jasper con voz fuerte haciendo sobresaltar a nuestros amigos.- Pero aquí no están ni Bella, ni Mike como para que anden con tantos secretos. – Dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Alice se río y revoloteo hasta el.

- La simple costumbre. – Dijo haciendo un ademán elegante con la mano antes de darle un suave beso en la nariz a su novio.

- ¿Y que planeaban? – Pregunte acercándome a la mesa de planeación.

- Bueno, el primer paso ya esta dado, tú y ella se llevan bien. – Informo Jake con tono profesional lo que me dio la impresión de que se lo estaba pasando genial haciendo el tonto como militar.- El segundo paso que es el que haga comparaciones entre noviazgos esta a medias. – Dijo y volteo a ver de mala forma a Rosalie que estaba recostada en la pileta de la cocina leyendo una revista y tratando de ignorarnos.- Ahora tenemos que hacer algo como antes, ya sabes, ir a jugar Béisbol a nuestro campo. No lo hacemos desde hace mucho, solo hay que encontrar una forma de que Mike tonto no vaya. – Dijo mordiendo el lápiz que estaba utilizando para hacer garabatos por todos lados, ya que no estaba escribiendo nada y ni siquiera tenia hojas.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio tratando de encontrar una forma para impedir que Newton asistiera.

- Yo se de una forma para que su carro se descomponga a mitad del camino. – Dijo Rosalie distraídamente. Todos la miramos y ella ladeo la cabeza apoyándola en un brazo.- Convénceme, - Me dijo directamente sonriendo, sonreí torcidamente ella ya se había decidido pero quería que le rueguen un poco.

No importa, Rosalie iba a ser una valiosa ayuda en esta guerra.

- Vamos, Rose. – Le dije haciendo mi mejor cara de ruego.- Yo la amo, en serio. Estoy tan arrepentido de haberme ido y de no habérmela llevado conmigo que todas las noches me doy cabezazos con el piso por eso. – Termine.

Ella me miro unos segundos actuando como si lo estuviera pensando.

- Esta bien, ya no sigas llorando bebe. – Me dijo cruelmente arrojando su revista a un lado y bajándose de la pileta. Ella en verdad estaba disfrutando esto.

- ¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones? Oh Rosalie diosa de las venganzas y los coches. – Dijo con voz "mística" Jake. Ella rodó los ojos y le arrebato el lápiz que aun tenia dentro de su boca.

- Ew – Gimió la rubia volviendo a asentar el lápiz en la mesa ya que tenia la baba del chico.- Muy bien. Tengo un plan para evitar que Newton moleste mañana. – Dijo mirando a todos de forma autoritaria.- A ti y a ti. – Dijo señalando con un dedo a Emmett y a Jacob.- Los quiero en mi casa una hora antes de la hora que acordemos. – Les ordeno moviendo su cabello suavemente. – Y tú no Haras nada, tú solo ve a casa de Bella a la hora indicada. – Dijo señalándome.

- Me encanta que tomes el control. – Exclamo Emmett abrazando a su chica.

Seguimos planeando y acordando movimientos hasta que tuve que irme a mi casa. Y esta vez si puse la alarma.

Al dia siguiente todo salio conforme al plan. El automóvil de Newton se hecho a perder cuando estaba regresando de Seattle y debido a un par de movimientos sutiles, Bella y yo estábamos yendo en mi carro hacia el campo que estaba detrás de mi casa.

- Espero que llegue la grúa pronto, pobre Mike. – Murmuro Bella después de colgar su celular.

- No te preocupes. – Le dije, ella me sonrío y comenzó a mover la radio, no pude evitar que una sonrisa me creciera enormemente por el rostro. Era tan emocionante estar con ella.

- ¿De que te ries? – Me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No has cambiado, sigues sin darle un poco de paz a mi pobre estereo. – Le dije desviando un poco mi vista de la carretera para ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

- Hay costumbres que nunca se pueden dejar. – Me dijo, dejando una canción.

- Así es. – Le conteste asintiendo, escuche la canción que sonaba y me reí.- Como esta canción. – Le dije burlonamente.

- Oye es un clásico. – Exclamo dándome suavemente en el hombro.- Thriller nunca va a pasar de moda. – Dije subiéndole al súper éxito de Michael Jackson.

Me reí levemente pero ella miraba a la ventana con el rostro enfurruñado. Siempre se molestaba cuando me burlaba de sus canciones para el _carro_, como ella decía.

- You know it's thriller, thriller night you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight .- Le cante dándole pequeños piques en los costados para que se riera, ella amaba que cantáramos en el carro.

- Vamos, no me dejes hacer el ridículo solo frente a mi volante. – Le dije sonriendo ante la pequeña sonrisa que estaba surgiendo en su rostro. Le dio un manotazo mi mano que la incordiaba y se puso a cantar junto conmigo.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando viste ese video de pequeña? – Le pregunte una vez termino la canción mientras estacionábamos junto a los carros de nuestro amigos, ellos ya deben de estar en el campo.

Nosotros todavía teníamos que atravesar cinco minutos a pie por el bosque.

- Claro que me acuerdo. – Exclamo Bella sacando su pequeña mochila de el volvo.- No pude dormir una semana, y tu que te hacías pasar por vampiro y me asustabas mas. – Me dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

No pude evitar reírme fuertemente en cuanto el recuerdo vino ami.

- Lo siento, era un niño. – Le dije cuando logre recuperar mi aliento.

- Voy a romperme un pie. – Suspiro con pesar Bella mirando hacia el sendero en el bosque.- Y tu vas a tener que cargarme, chico-vampiro. – Me dijo apuntándome con el dedo. Yo le sonreí y le hice un ademán para que pase primero.

Platicamos mientras caminábamos, asombrosamente Bella no había tropezado con nada, yo estaba pendiente por si tenia que agarrarla.

- Y por eso Jessica ya no sale con nosotros. – Termino de contarme sobre la ruptura de su amistad con Jessica, una chica que ami en lo particular siempre me callo mal.

- Jessica "La víbora" – Suspire recordando el apodo con el que todo el mundo la conocía. Bella se río frescamente y yo la imite.

- Te extrañe. – Le dije sonriendo tenuemente, me había salido tan espontáneo que no tuve tiempo de contener la declaración.

Ella me sonrío y golpeo mi costado con su hombro antes de decir con voz burlona:

- Yo ni siquiera había notado que te habías ido. - No me dolió por que sabia que no era cierto, lo decían sus ojos.

Me reí y le pase un brazo por los hombros.

- Eres la peor actriz del mundo. – Le dije negando con la cabeza, ella soltó una hermosa carcajada antes de decir con voz falsamente ofendida:

- Claro que no, soy una excelente actriz incluso podría ganar un premio. – Exclamó tropezando al final con una ramita, la atrape antes de que cayera.

- Seguro, y cuando pases a recogerlo probablemente se te caerá. – Me burle.

- O tal vez lo rompa. – Dijo limpiando su mochila que se había arrastrado por el piso, siguiéndome el juego.

- O ambos. –

Llegamos carcajeándonos al terreno para jugar ante la mirada de nuestros amigos.

Jugamos, nos caímos, reímos y todo fue como si nunca me hubiera ido, excepto hasta que el celular de Bella sonó y anuncio que ella ya tenía que irse.

- Mike quiere cenar conmigo. – Dijo haciéndose una coleta.- El se va a volver loco si me ve así de sucia. – Dijo y tuve ganas de golpear a Newton en la cara, Bella se veía completamente adorable y sexy así como estaba.

Y en cualquier estado.

- Tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas. – Dijo Alice cuando paso por mi lado.

Yo suspire y me dirigí a mi carro, por el momento tenia veinte minutos con Bella, y solo quería pensar en eso.

Por que aunque odiaba a Newton por que se iba a casar con Bella, aun no sabia si era el patan que todos me decían. Todos lo odiaban si, pero a mi en lo particular solo me había parecido un poco ingenuo, pero eso no es un defecto tan grande como para que todos lo odien.

Cuando se lo comente a los chicos ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- Solo has estado aquí dos días, pero si quieres vamos a mostrártelo tal y como es, solo que espera a mañana. – Me dijo Emmett antes de irse a su casa junto con su novia.

Dejándome a mi intrigado y confundido entre mis remordimientos y la dicha por el avance con Bella hoy.

..

* * *

Pobre Edward :) Gracias por los reviews voy a poner la cuenta regresiva de dias en los capitulos...

besoos


	5. Confabulaciones

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Confabulaciones****.**

…

- Esto es ridículo y extraño. –

- ¡Claro que no Edward! esto es divertido. – Exclamó Jake dándome un golpe con su hombro.

- Hacia tanto tiempo que no hacíamos esto. –Suspiró Alice, apoyé mi cabeza en mi brazo para poder girar mi cabeza hacia arriba y mirar a mi amiga de forma irónica.- ¿Que? Es divertido.- Dijo mientras se movía de una rama a otra ayudada por su novio.

Bufé y volví mi vista a mis binoculares.

Cuando Emmett me dijo que me demostrarían que Mike era un idiota pensé… La verdad no pensé en como lo demostrarían, pero esto era un poco… Exagerado.

Jake soltó una maldición cuando Rosalie le arrojó un pequeño fruto del árbol. Escuché a Emmett reír entre dientes.

Eran las nueve de la noche y yo, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie nos encontrábamos espiando la cena de Bella y Mike desde una ventana.

Jake y yo estábamos recostados sobre nuestros estómagos con medio cuerpo metido entre unos arbustos, Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper estaban encaramados en un árbol.

Una exageración, me sentía como un acosador. En un par de ocasiones pasaron un par de personas y nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos. Teníamos suerte de que nadie haya llamado a la policía.

- Mira, otra vez le hablan por teléfono. – Dijo Emmett desde arriba. Volví a centrar mi atención a la escena de enfrente a tiempo para ver a Bella suspirando con resignación mientras Newton se levantaba de la mesa con el celular en el oído.

Era quinta vez que Newton se paraba de la mesa para hablar por teléfono.

Fruncí el ceño cuando Bella comenzó a juguetear con su comida con la cabeza hacia abajo, desee reconfortarla y hacerla reír. Newton era un idiota por tratarla tan desconsideradamente.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado en el restaurante no había hablado con ella más que un par de minutos, si no estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba platicando con algún señor en una mesa cercana.

- Es un idiota. – Suspiro Jake a mi lado expresando lo que yo estaba pensando.- Te dije que hoy era la perfecta ocasión. – Repitió por décima vez y un pequeño fruto volvió a estrellarse en su cabeza.- ¡Rosalie me estoy cansando! – Advirtió mirando hacia arriba.

Su única respuesta fue la risa amortiguada de todos.

Como Jake se había negado a regresar a su casa tan temprano según el, después de que Emmett y Rose se habían ido a su casa, el se había quedado a incordiar en la mía después de un rato de ver televisión y de que critiquemos todos los realitys de Mtv se le había ocurrido que espiemos la cena de Bella.

- Como en _Cheaters* _– Había dicho alzando las cejas y moviendo la cabeza de forma graciosa.

Yo dije que no, pero Alice decidió otra cosa y reunió de nuevo al grupo.

Solté un suave gruñido cuando vi a Mike sonreírle de forma descarada a la recepcionista del restaurante cuando salieron. ¿Nos delataría mucho si salía a golpear a Mike? Podría decir que pase por ahí y me tropecé con el puño cerrado directo a la nariz de Mike, había pasado antes.

Bella besó dulcemente a Mike una vez llegaron al carro y decidí apartar los ojos de la escena por mi propio bien mental. Me senté comenzando a quitarme las estupidas hojas que tenia pegadas en la cabeza.

Si teníamos puesto el uniforme completo. Binoculares, radios, ropa militar, hojas pegadas por todos lados y la cara pintada de verde, negro y café.

Como unos idiotas.

- Ok eso fue divertido ¿Ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Jake una vez estuvimos en el carro.

- Irnos a dormir. – Dije encendiendo el auto.

- Ah Vamos Edward, todavía son las 10 es temprano, vamos a hacer algo. – Protestó haciendo reír a Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido en el Jeep.

- Me gustaría pero no puedo, mañana comienzo a trabajar en el hospital. – Le informé

- Esta bien, ni modo. – Se volteo hacia Jasper y Alice.- Ustedes seguramente van a ir a "dormir" ¿Verdad? – Les preguntó alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

- No, vamos a tener sexo. Pero no puedes ir, es privado. – Dijo Alice sin ningún tipo de vergüenza haciendo sonrojarse a Jasper. Jake soltó una carcajada.

- Ni quería. – Replicó haciendo una mueca de asco.- Edward ¿Puedes dejarme en casa de Quil? –

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu casa? – Preguntó Jasper cuando estacionamos frente a casa del amigo de Jake.

- Me remolcaron el carro por estacionarlo mal, Billy va a matarme. – Agregó refiriéndose a su padre.

- Madura Black.- Le dije cuando se bajo del carro, actuaba como un niño.

- No quiero. – Replicó cuando ya estaba a tres metros del carro.

Al día siguiente me presenté en el hospital para empezar mi turno en el pequeño hospital local. Todos los doctores eran amigables y todas las enfermeras me dieron su número.

- ¿Edward Cullen? – Una sorprendida voz hizo que me volteara a la mitad del pasillo. Era una mujer de cabello rubio, me miraba con sorpresa y una sonrisa apreciativa.

Pero yo no la reconocía.

- ¿La conozco? – Pregunté buscando su placa de identificación, la encontré y mi cara igual fue de asombro.- Jessica Stanley. – Estuve apunto de decir "La víbora" pero lo impedí a tiempo.

Jessica se me pegó todo el día, como si fuera un chicle.

Lo que arruino completamente mi día, ella no paraba de hablar. Que si Tyler se había mudado a Nueva York, que si Erik le había pedido matrimonio a Lauren, que si Ben y Ángela se habían mudado juntos…

- Habla hasta por los codos. – Exclamé exasperado en casa de Emmett, había ido ahí a refugiarme después de salir del trabajo.

- Te puso al corriente de todos los chismes que pasaron mientras tú no estabas. – Se burló Rosalie poniendo en la mesita un plato de panecillos que Emm y yo nos apresuramos a devorar.

- Así que Erik le pidió matrimonio a Lauren. – Dijo Emmett mordisqueando su pan.- Pobre, no ve que solo lo quieren por su dinero. – Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

- Lo tienen hipnotizado. –

El timbre sonó y Rose se apresuró a abrir.

- Ey Mike ¿Qué haces por aquí? Bella esta trabajando. – La escuchamos exclamar sorprendida. Solté un suspiro y apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo, solo eso me faltaba. Tener al idiota de Newton por aquí.

- Me dijo que venia en unos segundos. Decidí esperarla dentro. – Dijo el chico entrando a la sala.- Edward, Emmett buenos días. – Saludo, ambos le hicimos una seña con la mano en lugar de saludar. Mike se sentó en el sillón frente a Emmett y yo decidí que prender la televisión era vital para salir de esta incomoda ocasión.

- Edward supe que comenzaste a trabajar en el hospital hoy. – Comentó Newton.

- Si. – Le contesté encogiendo los hombros, no quería ser grosero pero el realmente me caía mal.- ¿Dónde trabajas? – Le pregunté mas que nada por educaron.

- En Port Ángeles en el buffet de abogados de Charlie Pratt. – Dijo orgullosamente.

- Ah – Exclamé volviendo mi vista a la televisión.

Bella llegó quince minutos después junto con Alice que prácticamente me brincó encima.

- Sabes no deberías hacer eso, das a mal pensar y Jasper no se merece eso. – Dijo Newton solemnemente ganándose tres bufidos de parte de Bella, Emmett y Rosalie y dos miradas asesinas de mi parte y de la de Alice.

- Jasper esta perfectamente consiente de que lo engaño con Edward. – Dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

Mike entendió el sarcasmo de la frase y se encogió de hombros mientras decía:

- Solo es un consejo. – Alice le dio completamente la espalda y me sonrío ampliamente mientras volvía a dar saltitos.

- ¡Te conseguí una cita! – Gritó haciendo que me atragante.

- ¡¿Que?!- Gritamos Emmett, yo y… Bella al mismo tiempo. Si, leyeron bien: Bella.

- Te conseguí una cita y ella es realmente sexy. – Repitio guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Gracias? – Dije inseguro de cómo sentirme ante el nuevo plan de la hija perdida de un falso intento de cupido y Pepe el grillo.

Después de que Bella se fue con Newton, Alice nos explico su nuevo y mejorado plan de darle celos a Bella. Según ella si había funcionado ya que ella igual se había escandalizado y luego se había sonrojado.

No pude evitar sonreír ante ello. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto Alice fue contándome el plan.

Uno: Tenia que ir a una cita de verdad. Dos: Tenia que contárselo a Jessica (Alice quería que el chisme se regara. No se por que) y tres y lo peor de todo: Jacob había pactado la cita.

Solo esperaba que no sea una motociclista de treinta años que intente tener sexo conmigo sobre la mesa. A el le había pasado.

Me vestí un poco formal para la estupida cita. No quería ir. Se me hacia estupido pero Alice me amenazó con retirarme su ayuda, sabia que no lo haría pero igual me amenazo con rayar mi Volvo y eso estaba seguro que si lo haría.

Me dio el nombre del restaurante al que iría y exactamente a las ocho de la noche me encontraba sentado en una estupida mesa para dos personas esperando a mi estupida cita.

Me encontraba suspirando y mascullando insultos cuando una carcajada interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

- Voy a matar a Jacob Black.- Fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi a la chica que se acercaba hacia mí riéndose.

- Yo te ayudo. – Dijo sentándose.- Pero por hacerme venir ahora me vas a invitar a cenar. –

...

* * *

*_ Cheaters:_ Es el programa donde uno o varios "Detectives" investigan por peticion de alguien a su pareja por que piensan que son infieles. No me acuerdo en que canal lo pasan :)

¿Quién será? Lo sabrán en el próximo cap.

Ando un poco bloqueada y muy ocupada. Así que tardare un poco en subir aquí y en the sharpest Lives también discúlpenme es algo que se me sale de las manos.

Gracias por los reviews y alertas y favoritos :)

besoos


	6. Una extraña noche

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Una extraña noche.**

…

Me encontraba suspirando y mascullando insultos cuando una carcajada interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

- Voy a matar a Jacob Black.- Fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi a la chica que se acercaba hacia mí riéndose.

- Yo te ayudo. – Dijo sentándose.- Pero por hacerme venir ahora me vas a invitar a cenar. –

- Me da gusto verte otra vez Leah. – Saludé con una sonrisa formal, no me malinterpreten la chica me caía bien pero ella era muy intimidante y me incomodaba un poco estar a solas con ellas, si quería podía molerme a golpes.

Ya lo había hecho una vez.

En verdad iba a matar a Jake y no era el único. Alice iba a castrarlo, ¿Cómo le iba a contar mi cita a Jessica si esta era con Leah? Todo el mundo sabía que era imposible que salgamos juntos

- Seguro. – Dijo sarcásticamente alzando una ceja y poniendo su pequeño bulto en un asiento. Recogió su largo cabello negro en una coleta y se río entre dientes.- Esto es un poco incomodo ¿Cierto? – Asentí en el momento en el que la mesera nos daba los menús, Leah la escaneó con la mirada con una ceja levantada, no pude evitar reírme. – ¿Algún problema? – Me preguntó desafiante mientras la mesera se retiraba.

- No. Es muy lindo su vestido ¿Verdad? – Le pregunté sonriendo.

- Créeme, le vi todo menos el vestido. – Replicó socarronamente, me reí junto con ella.

- Me ofendes soy tu cita, no deberías de estar mirando a otros u otras. –

- Sabes perfectamente que no eres mi tipo. – Replicó ladeando la cabeza.- Si tienes facciones femeninas pero… Eww seria antinatural. – Dijo y los dos hicimos muecas.

Ella tenia toda la razón yo definitivamente no era su tipo. De hecho, hombres en general, no eran el tipo de Leah.

- Ey no soy femenino. – Repliqué cayendo en cuenta de lo que dijo.

- Lento. – Se burló mientras la mesera regresaba.

- ¿Desean ordenar ahora? – Preguntó de forma profesional dirigiéndome una sonrisa para nada formal. Leah bufo quedamente y ordenó.

Seguí su ejemplo e ignore la mirada que me dedicó la mesera.

- Lastima, estaba muy buena. – Suspiró haciendo una mueca con la boca. Me reí ligeramente y recordé algo.

- ¿Ya no sales con Heidi? – Hasta donde me había quedado, ella salía con una castaña que había conocido en Port Angels.

- No, no aguanto mi ritmo. – Dijo riendo arrogantemente.- Basta de mi, ¿Cómo es que regresaste? – Preguntó tomándome totalmente desprevenido.

- Emm bueno, pues ya acabe de estudiar, me ofrecieron trabajo aquí y acepte. – Vacilé, ella se iba burlar de mí si le decía mis verdaderas intenciones.

Leah era una chica abajo el amor, su primer y único novio le había roto el corazón y desde eso le huía a las relaciones serias casi tanto como a los hombres. Si, tenia relaciones pero nada mas serio que un par de meses.

- ¿Tengo que creerme eso? – Preguntó mientras la mesera nos traía nuestras bebidas. Yo asentí con la cabeza y ella rodó los ojos.- Tengo una ligera idea.- Anunció dando un sorbo a su vaso y mirándome con ambas cejas levantadas.- ¿Quieres saber que pienso? –

- Sinceramente no. – Le contesté sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Bueno, te lo pierdes. – Dijo burlonamente. Nuestra cena llego y comimos mientras hablábamos un poco, mas bien estábamos discutiendo las distintas maneras en las que mataríamos a Jake.

Mi celular sonó en el momento en que pedí la cuenta. Era Alice.

- Por favor dime que no es la motociclista ninfomanía.- Rogó y me la imagine con los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados.

- No, es mejor que eso. – Le dije sarcásticamente.- ¿Estas en tu casa? ¿Esta Jacob contigo? –

- Ahora no pero estará aquí en unos minutos. – Me informó.- ¿Es un travesti? Te juro que se me olvido lo idiota que puede llegar a ser… –

- Si es muy idiota, voy a ir a tu casa apenas salga de aquí. – Le informé mirando mi reloj, todavía era temprano: Eran las nueve de la noche.

- Yo voy a ir contigo. –Anuncio Leah.

- ¡Es mujer! ¡Ya escuche su voz! Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué hizo Bella? – Preguntó confundiéndome. La apuesta mesera dejo la cuenta en la mesa y yo la tome.

- ¿Qué hizo Bella de que? – Pregunté.

Vi a Leah reírse maliciosamente y me golpee la cabeza mentalmente, acababa de confirmar su idea.

- Pues cuando vio la escena. – Replicó como si estuviera explicándome lo más obvio del mundo.

- En serio Allie, te quiero y todo pero creo que el exceso de ejercicio en los centros comerciales esta empezando a afectar tu cerebro. No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando.- Culmine frotándome un lado del rostro con una mano.

- Ah… - Suspiró sorprendida.- ¿Entonces Bella no esta ahí? – Negué y ella se quedo en silencio.- Te espero Edward, voy a llamar a Emmett. – Se despidió antes de colgar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Alice creía que Bella estaba aquí?

- Así que… Bella ¿No? – Empezó Leah con una sonrisa maligna.- Eres tan predecible. – Soltó una risita entre dientes, pagué y ella tomo su bolso.- No traje carro pero tú. – Me apuntó con sus largo dedo.- Me vas a llevar con el idiota chucho que tenemos como amigo que hizo que me pierda el capitulo de estreno de _Cold Case_ y voy a matarlo por eso. – Aseguró parándose.

Me reí y nos dirigimos a mi carro. Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice el coche de Jacob esta estacionado afuera.

- ¿No le habían confiscado el carro? – Preguntó mi acompañante al mismo tiempo que yo lo pensaba.

- Imagino que habrá conseguido el dinero en algún lado. – Me encogí de hombros.

Toque el timbre y un sonriente Jasper nos abrió la puerta.

- Edward pasa. ¿Leah? – Preguntó.- ¿Tú eras la cita de Edward? – Preguntó atónito, La chica asintió riéndose y Jasper soltó una carcajada.- Digo… Si, Edward tiene facciones un tanto femeninas, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto. – Bromeo, rodee los ojos y entre a la casa.

Se me habían quitado las ganas de discutir con Jake, me la había pasado bien con Leah. Me reí mucho, no se había burlado de mí y lo mejor de todo: No tenía ninguna lesión física, cosa que era inevitable si nos juntaban en un mismo lugar.

Pero la chica no pareció pensar lo mismo. Apenas Jake apareció en nuestro campo de visión la chica camino hacia el y lo golpeo con su bolso.

- Me perdí el capitulo de estreno de mi amor platónico _Lilly Rush_ por tu culpa.- Le reclamó, Jake se atraganto con las palomitas que estaba comiendo y Jasper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda pero Alice que había entendido el problema grito:

- Déjalo que se ahogue. – Frunció el ceño y no pude evitar reírme.- ¡Que bueno que Bella no fue al restaurante! No se hubiera creído nada. – Termino haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

- Me vas a tener que recompensar Jacob Black o si no: Te mato.- Le advirtió la morena, Jake que habia dejado de toser y tomaba aire a bocanadas asintió y le invito a sentarse.

- Están repitiendo el capitulo. – Dijo con voz ronca, Leah pidió permiso a Alice con la mirada.

- Claro que puedes verlo, tu no te tienes la culpa que Jake sea un bebe. – Exclamó

Leah se sentó emocionada junto a Jacob que se alejo un poco de ella y cambio el canal. Solté un suspiro y me voltee hacia Jasper y Alice.

- ¿Bella iba a ir al mismo restaurante? – Pregunte con sospecha.- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – Alice sonrío angelicalmente.

- Bella te conoce y tú eres incapaz de actuar frente a ella, se iba a dar cuenta de que era planeado apenas te mirara a los ojos, en cambio si tú en realidad te sorprendías al verla ahí, hubiera sido perfecto.- Suspiró.- Pero Jake es tonto, así que ya ni modo. Me preguntó que habrá pasado, Bella me dijo que irían a ese restaurante hoy. – Hablo consigo misma, Jasper se encogí de hombros.

-Emmett dijo lo mismo, habrán cambiado de planes en último momento. – Comentó mientras nos sentábamos en la sala junto a Leah y Jacob que comentaban los _buenos atributos _como actriz de la protagonista.

- Me encanta cuando utiliza su pistola. – Comentó la chica sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.- Se ve tan sexy - Jake asintió.

Alice se cruzo de brazos y miro intensamente a Jacob pero este estaba demasiado absorto en la serie.

- ¿Y bien Jacob…? – Preguntó mirando a Jake peligrosamente y con el tono de voz de la niña de _The Ring_ cuando decía _7 days._

El chico alertado por el tono de voz y la mirada al estilo Emily Rose poseída al máximo de la pequeña decidió poner algo preciado de por medio, así que tomo las palomitas del regazo de Leah y la revista _Cosmopolitan_ de la mesita poniéndoselos en el regazo, así nadie intentaría atacarlo.

Alice refunfuño al ver que no podía agredirlo sin que las palomitas se cayeran o peor su preciada revista-Biblia saliera arruinada en el intento. Un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr.

Por lo que se dedico a fulminar a Jake con la mirada.

- ¡No me mires así! – Exclamó intimidado.- Todo estaba fríamente calculado. – Dijo haciendo énfasis con las manos, Leah le golpeo la grande mano que le tapaba la vista y le arrebató las palomitas del regazo. – Si se corría el rumor de que ellos salieron juntos Bella no se lo iba a creer al principio pero luego cuando nosotros se lo confirmáramos se iba a poner histérica, por que todos sabemos que el día que Leah le vuelva a hacer caso a un hombre va a ser el día del Apocalipsis, entonces ella se dará cuenta de que el día final esta cerca y como dicen que cuando te vas a morir ves claro todo, pues se va a dar cuenta de que ama a Edward todavía y regresara a sus brazos.- Concluyó sonriendo ampliamente como si hubiera descubierto la formula secreta de la Coca cola.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras tratábamos de comprender si Jake estaba drogado o simplemente la televisión se había comido su cerebro.

- Si, Claro. – Masculló Leah de pronto con voz sarcástica.- Y esto no tuvo nada que ver con que me haya comido tú _Snickers_ ayer ¿Verdad? – Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

Alice bufó enfadada y Jasper soltó unas risitas. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y me pregunte si Billy se molestaría mucho si lo dejábamos sin futuros nietos.

- Y aun me debes el _Snickers._ –

- ¡No te voy a comprar nada! –

- Jacob si vuelves a hacer una estupidez así te saco ofialmente del equipo "destrucción al peliteñido" – Lo amenazó la pequeña Alice apuntándolo con uno de sus pequeños dedos.

- ¿Has notado cuantos nombres tiene el plan y el equipo? – Me preguntó Jasper riéndose.

Iba a responder cuando el sonido del teléfono resonó en la sala.

- Yo voy. – Dijo Alice y corrió rápidamente hacia el teléfono.

- ¿Cómo sacaste tu carro de la delegación? – Preguntó Leah aun sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

- Con magia. – Contestó enigmáticamente sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntamos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo alarmados.

El rodó los ojos y bufo.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensan lo peor de mi? – Preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta.- Tan solo vendí un par de cosas. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Espero que no sea nada mío. – Advirtió Jasper dando una rápida ojeada a la sala para verificar que todo seguía en su lugar.

- Me ofendes Jasper. – Exclamó el acusado en plan drama de novela.- Solo hice eso una vez y fue por que Edward se lo busco.-

- ¡No me lo busque! Tu si que te lo buscaste. – Replique defendiendo mi honor.

- Bien, esto se pone interesante. – Sonrío Leah poniendo las palomitas en la mesa y dirigiendo su vista hacia nosotros. La fulmine con la mirada.

- Cállate Leah. – Exclamamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tu chocaste mi moto! – Me acusó.

- Tú le abriste la cabeza a Bella. – Le reclamé apuntándolo con un dedo.

Para entender esta discusión tendrían que retroceder muchos años atrás cuando Bella y yo comenzamos a salir y Jacob era mi peor enemigo en el mundo.

El estaba completamente enamorado de mi hermosa Bella. Su estrategia para conquistarla fue ganársela a toda costa, entre lo que estuvo ayudarla a hacer algo que nadie estaba dispuesto a permitir que hiciera:

Aprender a conducir una moto.

Si una completa estupidez, mi encantadora Bella es todo lo bueno de este mundo pero nada de eso la ayuda cuando tiene que mantener el equilibrio o hacer algo con coordinación, por lo que ya se imaginaran las consecuencias de esas "Lecciones para conducir"

Bella con varias puntadas en la cabeza, un pleito tremendo entre Jacob y yo que terminó con su estupida moto debajo de mi preciado auto y el en venganza vendió dos discos que tenia autografiados por mis bandas favoritas.

- Yo no le abrí la cabeza, fue el pavimento. ¡Hubieras chocado al pavimento! – Dijo Jake haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

Bufe y negué con la cabeza en señal de frustración ante las incoherencias de mi amigo.

Nos quedamos callados enfurruñados unos segundos hasta que ambos estallamos en risas.

- Idiotas bipolares. – Masculló Leah regresando su atención a la televisión.

Tenía razón, éramos bipolares.

Alice entro a la sala de nuevo y tenia cara de estar sumamente enfadada.

- ¿Paso algo? – Le Preguntó Jasper.

- ¡Ya se por que Bella no asistió al restaurante! – Exclamó airadamente.- El idiota de Newton discutió con ella. Edward ve a buscarla. – Me ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No crees que se moleste? – Le pregunte inseguro.

- Ella me pidió que la pase a buscar, aprovecha la oportunidad dile que mi auto no arranca. – Me dijo.

- ¿A su casa? – Pregunté antes de salir por la puerta.

- No, esta en el parque por el instituto. – Me dijo, la mire interrogante. ¿Qué hacia Bella ahí?- Deja que ella te diga. –

No conteste y salí para subirme a mi automóvil, conduje rápidamente hacia el parque. Si se había peleado con Newton no creía que estuviera con el en ese momento lo que significaba que ella estaba sola ahí, de noche, indefensa.

Acelere mas cuando estos pensamientos me asediaron y llegue rápidamente al el lugar.

Enseguida la reconocí. Estaba sentada en una banca del parque y por como se agitaban su hombros supuse que estaba llorando. Eso estaba muy mal, nadie debía hacer llorar a Bella eso era como cometer un pecado mortal.

Me baje del carro y camine hacia ella.

Mike Newton era un completo estupido y yo iba a matarlo por hacer llorar a mi Bella.

..

* * *

No puedo creer que este actualizando XD

Tarde mucho verdad? Bueno mil gracias por su comprensión y por su apoyo :)

Al parecer si voy a pasar de año :D eeeh (Fuegos pirotecnicos) Espero que les guste el capitulo y miles de gracias por los review:D

besos


	7. Un buen amigo

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Un buen amigo.**

…

Enseguida la reconocí. Estaba sentada en una banca del parque y por como se agitaban su hombros supuse que estaba llorando. Eso estaba muy mal, nadie debía hacer llorar a Bella eso era como cometer un pecado mortal.

Me baje del carro y camine hacia ella.

Mike Newton era un completo estupido y yo iba a matarlo por hacer llorar a mi Bella.

- Se supone que iba a venir Alice. – Musitó tristemente cuando me senté a su lado.

- Su carro no arrancaba y Jacob y Leah están en su casa. – Comenté mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Soltó una especie de risa y bufido y mi corazón se partió al notar el fallido intento de inyectarle alegría al gesto.

- Ellos quemarían su casa estando ella presente. – Dijo, noté que frotaba sus brazos en busca de calor. Me quite mi chamarra y se la puse encima.- Gracias. –

- De nada. - Me encogí de hombros.

Hubo un silencio que no fue incomodo pero tampoco acogedor, era un silencio de expectativa. Moria de ganas por abrazarla y besarla para reconfortarla y desaparecer la mirada triste que ocupaba su rostro.

Una persona tan especial como Bella no debería llorar, una persona como Bella no debería conocer siquiera lo que es la tristeza.

- ¿Te molesta si nos quedamos aquí un rato? – Preguntó mordiéndose el labio ligeramente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

- Claro que no, podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que quieras. – Las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas.

No importaba lo que me pidiera, yo le daría a Bella lo que quiera y mas si me miraba así como estaba haciendo ahorita. Ella me tenía completamente a sus pies.

- Gracias, no quiero que Emmett me vea así. –Soltó un lastimero suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Fue increíble lo que ese contacto me provoco. Di gracias por que su bello rostro estuviera observando el piso y que no notara el tenue rubor que se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Y también di gracias por que no tuviera un supero oído, así no escucharía a mi corazón retumbando casi tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, y por que las mariposas en el estomago solo fueran una metáfora, seria vergonzoso tener mariposas saliendo de mi boca en este momento.

Estaba tocando el cielo con el ese simple contacto.

- No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Qué paso? – Pregunté inseguro, Quería distraerme de todo lo que sentía y no sabía hasta que punto era la confianza entre nosotros.

- Mike esta molesto conmigo. – Dijo con un tono triste, pase un brazo por sus hombros en un acto reflejo para reconfortarla.- Me molesté por que el se retrasó al ir a buscarme. Me dijo que llegó tarde por que había ido a almorzar a "The FunHouse" y comenzamos a pelearnos por que no me gusta que salga con sus amigos del trabajo solteros, ellos siempre están buscando a chicas para pasar el rato. – Relató hipando ligeramente. – Odio que lo haga y lo sabe. –

La sensación de estupido enamorado desapareció completamente, Bella estaba celosa y eso era terrible. Al menos para mí. Definitivamente no era lo que quería escuchar.

- Estuvo mal de su parte. – Fue lo único que pude decir, no podía darle algún consejo o algo por el estilo.

Sería como traición a la patria.

- Podemos ir a casa de Alice mejor, tengo ganas de ver a Jake. – Dijo la chica después de un rato de silencio.

- Claro. – Me levanté y al instante mi cuerpo extraño la calidez de Bella, estuve apunto de pasar de nuevo mis brazos por sus hombros cuando caminábamos hacia el carro pero me contuve a tiempo. No podía cometer tal error.

Le abrí la puerta y su sonrisa aunque pequeña y con ojos ligeramente húmedos fue sincera y hermosa.

Arranqué el carro y el sentimiento extremadamente hogareño y cómodo me asustó.

Deseaba tanto que esto fuera permanente, que no fuera simplemente un pequeño resquicio de cielo. Estaba aterrado de no poderlo recuperarlo, de perder a Bella definitivamente, cosa que iba a pasar si se llevaba a cabo la boda. Los días se acababan: faltaban 29 días.

- ¿Que hacías en el parque sola? – Le pregunté de repente, se me había escapado ese detalle y quería saber que había pasado.

- Me baje del carro y a Mike no le gustan esos dramas. – Musitó con la cabeza gacha. Fruncí el ceño. Cada día odiaba más a Newton. ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarla sola en medio de la calle?

- Dios Bella, el es un idiota. – Susurré molesto sin poder contenerme.

- No, Edward. Yo no debí hacerlo y a el le molesta que no confié en el. – Excusó rápidamente.- No debo ser tan celosa. –

Respiré profundamente y apreté los labios para no rebatirle, lo último que quería era pelearme con ella.

Estacionamos en la casa de Alice y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- Gracias Edward, por escucharme y todo. – Sentí su pequeña mano presionar la mía y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Nos bajamos del carro y caminamos hacia la casa.

Saque la llave secreta que habia en las macetas, no la use con Leah por que nunca sabias que esperar de ella y Jacob. El tampoco sabia de la llave, si el estuviera enterado probablemente Alice y Jasper un dia se despertaran con su alacena saqueada y cubetas con agua en todas las puertas.

Abrí la puerta y en el momento en que entramos sentí un frío inmediato como si… me tiraran una cubetazo de agua.

- Jake. – Masculló la chica a lado de mí empapada del torso para arriba al igual que yo.

Risas, risas y más risas retumbaron por la casa.

- Mierda Jake. ¡Ya te había perdonado! – Exclamé cogiendo la toalla que una sonriente Alice me tendía y mirando furiosamente a Leah y a Jake que literalmente se revolcaban en el piso de risa.

- Un clásico. – Jadeó el chico sujetándose el estomago.- Un maldito y genial clásico. –

- Y yo que venia con ganas de verte. – Dijo Bella secándose el cabello con una toalla.

- Isabella, ¡Que gusto!. – Saludó Leah respirando fuerte para recuperarse de las carcajadas.- Y más en esas condiciones. –

Bella se sonrojó y se cubrió con la toalla. Leah no acostumbraba hacer esos comentarios a Alice y a Rosalie pero Bella era otro cuento. Ella amaba molestarme y avergonzarla.

- Perdóname Bells. – Se disculpó Jacob acercándose a Bella.- Sinceramente, no sabia que ibas a venir. – Se excusó dándole un abraso.- Sería incapaz de hacerte algo así. – Replicó de forma pomposa. La chica soltó unas risitas por que el si era capaz.

- Seguro, Jack-Ass. – Ambos se rieron y Bella fue a cambiarse al cuarto de Alice.

- Idiota. – Musité cuando pase por su lado dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Edward, vas a matarme, no ves que es el segundo golpe en la cabeza. – Me reclamó mientras caminábamos a la sala.- ¡Puedo quedar estéril! –

- No quedas estéril por que te golpeen en la cabeza. – Dijo Leah meneando la cabeza.

- ¡Leah! El no lo sabía. –

- Claro, por que siendo doctor esas cosas no te las enseñan y como no es completamente ilógico. – Dije sarcásticamente rodando los ojos. En serio este chico estaba peor cada día.

- Demonios, eso siempre funciona. – Masculló.

- Esa fue la defensa mas estupida del mundo. – Comentó Jasper.- Edward ¿Quieres una camisa? – Me preguntó.

- No, gracias. – Ya casi estaba seco.

Bella bajo y vimos una película.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y del otro lado tenia a Jacob. La película al menos para mi fue un infierno.

Leah se burlaba de mi silenciosamente, Jake no dejaba de hacerme señas para que le agarre la mono a Bella o para que la abrase Y Alice y Jasper soltaban risitas de vez en cuando por el espectáculo que esos dos estaban dando, agregándole el hecho de que mi inocente y hermosa Bella no entendía que pasaba.

- ¿Podría saber de que se ríen? – Exclamó de repente, era lógico que no entendiera. Estábamos viendo _El silencio de los inocentes._

- De nada, es que nos acordamos de algo que nos paso ayer. – Improvisó rápidamente Alice.- Créeme no quieres saberlo. - Agregó para darle credibilidad.

Y funcionó. Bella no quiso saberlo.

Bella me pidió que la lleve a su casa a determinada hora y yo obviamente le dije que si.

- Bésala. – Me aconsejó Jacob en voz baja después de que Bella salga por la puerta conversando con Alice.- Tócale la campañilla con la lengua. – Todos hicimos gestos de asco.- Métele la lengua, dale sabes que te encanta. –

- Cállate Jake. –

- Pero solo la lengua, eh nada mas. –

- Cállate Jake. –

- Pero si… -

- Cállate. – Supuse que no iba a callarse por lo que simplemente me di la vuelta y camine hacia mi carro.

- ¡Gallina! – Me gritó mientras le abría la puerta a Bella. Le hice un ademán grosero con la mano antes de entrar a mi carro.

- ¿Por qué te dice gallina? –

- Por que es un idiota. – Contesté, ella rió y yo le seguí.

El camino a su casa se me hizo muy corto. El tiempo volaba cuando estaba con ella, platicando tonterías o simplemente en silencio disfrutando de su presencia.

Reprimí el impulso de tomarla de la mano y besarla. Últimamente tenia que reprimir muchos impulsos.

Estacioné en la calle de su casa y no pude parar las palabras antes de que salieran por mi boca.

- Bella, tú eres una persona maravillosa, buena y muy especial. No dejes que te traten mal. – Ella bajó su cabeza y yo la volteé completamente hacia ella.- Te mereces lo mejor. Lo mejor de todo, en cada aspecto. -

- El no me trata mal, pero gracias. – Alzó su cabeza me sonrío tímidamente, dejándome hipnotizado se acerco lentamente y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

Sus labios rozaron ligeramente mi mejilla y yo toqué el cielo.

- Gracias por todo Edward. – Susurró mientras se separaba lentamente. – Eres un buen amigo. -

La frase en si fue peor que el cubetazo de agua fría de Jacob. _Eres un buen amigo_. Eso era simplemente, un amigo.

Ella se bajó del carro y caminó a su casa.

Ahora estaba muy deprimido.

..

* * *

Jackass en ingles es: Asno o idiota. X)

Prometo no volver a tardar, ya tengo el proximo cap pensado ;)

Mil gracias por los reviews, alertas y Favoritos. Son geniales.

Besoos


	8. Decisiones Ignoradas

Todo lo que reconozcan, No es mío.

.

**Cap dedicado a Melissa (Mi prima) por prestarme su Lap para terminar el cap. Denle las gracias porque si no, no hubiera actualizado.**

* * *

**Decisiones ignoradas.**

…

Faltan: 27 días para la boda.

- Y entonces el rubio me miró y me di cuenta que es el amor de mi vida. – Decía Jessica persiguiéndome de aquí para allá mientras hacia mis rondas.- Oh Edward te juro que fue el mejor día de mi vida.- Suspiró soñadoramente.

- Habla mucho. – Me dijo el pequeño niño al que le estaba vendando el brazo. Jessica estaba tan ensimismada en su relató que no le prestó atención.

- Y eso que solo la has escuchado diez minutos. – Le susurré sin despegar mi vista de sus vendas.- Ha estado así desde que entre a trabajar.-

El niño me puso una mano en el hombro como si estuviera dándome apoyo.

- Te entiendo, las niñas hablan mucho por eso prefiero solo jugar con los niños. – Me confió, no pude evitar reírme por la seriedad que aparentaba. El tenía ocho años.

- Solo algunas. – Le dije guiñándole un ojo.- Hay otras que son geniales. – Le aseguré dándole la última vuelta a sus vendas.- Muy bien amigo, ya acabamos. – Le dije sonriéndole.- Tráigalo para una revisión en una semana. – Le informé a su madre.

La señora me sonrío y se apresuro a salir de ahí.

- Y nos veremos el viernes para salir juntos y… - Jessica seguía con su plática.

Seguí ignorándola. En lo que llevaba trabajando en el hospital ya me había contado de tres amores de su vida. Incluso me parece que ayer o algún día de estos me dijo que pensó que yo era el amor de su vida, gracias a Dios "Los astros" le dijeron que mi signo y el suyo no eran para nada compatibles.

Solo por ese día di gracias a los charlatanes que hacían los estupidos horóscopos de las revistas de corazón

- Voy a firmar mi salida Jessica, te veo mañana. – Le dije tratando de que los últimos minutos del trabajo fueran tranquilos pero no funcionó.

- Que bien, justo ahí iba. Voy a platicar con Robert. – Dijo saltando felizmente. Robert era el de seguridad que siempre estaba en la recepción. Pobre chico, no sabia lo que esperaba.- Supe que Kirsten, la chica que le gusta, ha cortado con su novio seguro le gustara saberlo. –

Relató mientras yo firmaba mi salida. Ella se despidió y corrió hacia el guardia que solo rodó los ojos cuando la vio acercarse.

Cuando me subí a mi carro dudé entre ir a mi casa o visitar a Alice, llevaba dos días sin ir a su casa o a la de Emmett. Me había retirado del plan: Robémosle a Bella al peliteñido.

Si, me retiré. Amaba a Bella pero ella ya no me quería y tenia que aceptarlo, ahora solo tenia que cumplir un mes en el hospital y aceptaria la oferta de trabajo que tenia en Chicago.

Decidí ir a mi casa, todavía no tenía fuerzas para recibir el súper macro regaño cortesía Alice.

Me paré en la gasolinera y esperé fuera del carro. Estaba conversando con el señor de la gasolina cuando sentí que alguien me aprisionaba entre dos grandes brazos tapándome la boca.

- Edward esto es un secuestro, no te resistas. – El susto inicial fue remplazado por disgusto cuando reconocí la voz de Emmett, el señor de la gasolinera nos veía asustado sin saber que hacer. Alice brincaba felizmente a nuestro lado siguiendo a Emmett que me arrastraba hasta su carro.

- No se preocupe señor esto es un secuestro inofensivo. – Dijo Jacob apareciendo de no se donde dejando al señor mas confundido.

- Si no dice nada le daremos una parte del botín. – Si, esa fue Leah.- O prefiere un dedo, yo me voy por los testículos pero en fin… es lo que usted prefiera. – Todos estallaron en risas y yo aproveche para morder a Emmett y libere mis labios.

- No se preocupe, solo son unos idiotas, son mis amigos. – Dije para tranquilizarlo, lo último que quería es que nos persiga la policía o algo por el estilo.

- Estos chicos de hoy… - Refunfuñó el señor y se marcho.

- Edward, te odio eres un aguafiestas. – Gritó Jacob abriendo la puerta de mi Volvo.- Solo por eso ahora yo voy a conducir tu auto. – Dijo y se metió a mi carro. Emmett me metió a su Jeep, acorralándome entre el y Alice. Supuse que Leah iría con Jake en mi carro. Jasper y Rosalie estaban en la parte de adelante.

- Si Jacob le hace un solo rasguño a mi hermoso auto, morirán, yo los matare, uno por uno. – Amenacé.

- No seas dramático Edward. – Dijo Alice dándome un golpe en el hombro.

Hice uso de la poca dignidad que me quedaba y le dí la espalda muy maduramente.

- Lo siento Edward, pero te lo mereces y si sirve de algo, si Jake arruina algo yo lo arreglo. – Me ofreció Rosalie.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y miré detenidamente alguna forma de escape.

Completamente imposible.

- Tengo que entrar en menos de media hora al hospital de nuevo. – Pondría todas las excusas que pueda.

- Mentira, hable con Jessica. – Dijo Alice.

- Había pedido comida a domicilio, tengo que recibirla. – No me iba a dar por vencido tan rápido.

- No tienes ninguna llamada a ningún lado. – Dijo Emmett sacando mi celular de su bolsillo. ¿En que momento lo habían sacado?

Tenia que pensar rápido en excusas.

- Mi madre va a hablar a mi casa, tengo que contestarle. –

- Podemos llamarle de apenas lleguemos a la casa. – Contestó Rosalie haciéndome entrar en pánico, yo no quería ver a Bella todavía.

- En realidad deje la llave del gas mal cerrada. – Estupido y mal pensado pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Naa, no nos engañas Eddie.- Dijo Jasper mirándome por el retrovisor.- y te aconsejo que cooperes, hoy todos despertaron con su lado sádico al máximo. –

Las sonrisas que todos me dirigieron me dieron miedo y me clavaron en mi asiento.

- Aparte Bella llega hasta la noche. – Informó Alice. Deje salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Esto es divertido, Edward me alegra que regresaras, dejamos de hacer estas cosas por mucho tiempo.- Dijo Rosalie sonriendo y dando brinquitos emocionados. Algo nada propio de ella.

Y eso me dio más miedo, estaban locos.

Apenas llegamos a casa de Emmett fui literalmente arrastrado dentro, tenían las ventanas cerradas con todo y cortinas y había una silla a la mitad de la sala.

Emmett me sentó en la silla, no entendía por que hacías tanto drama desde que supe que Bella no iba a estar ya no estaba poniendo resistencia.

- Pon tu mano así. – Obedecí su orden, si querían divertirse que lo hagan, total no iba a convencerme de nada.

Amarró mis manos en mi espalda, mis piernas en la pata de la silla y también sujetó mi cintura al respaldo.

- Eres la victima más calmada y colaboradora del mundo. – Me felicitó Rosalie que estaba sentada en los sillones mientras Jasper y Emmett me seguían amarrando.

Alice estaba colocando bocadillos en la mesa.

- Exacto, no se por que hacen tanto drama. –

- Dios, Edward deja divertirnos un rato. –

- Las cuerdas me están cortando la circu…- lación quise terminar pero me habían amordazado. Ahora estaba muy molesto.

Conté hasta diez… no funciono.

Mire con enfado a Alice pero ella me ignoró.

- Te lo mereces por ser idiota. – Dijo Jasper sentándose para comer bocadillos.

Se escuchó un carro estacionándose, pasos apresurados y luego la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

- Ya llegamos. – Gritó Jacob, tenía un bote de helado en las manos. Leah entro segundos después con otros dos botes de helado.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Alice sarcásticamente.- Tus estruendosas pisadas resonaron por toda la casa y despertaron a el fantasma del atico. –

Woow en serio despertaron

- ¿Por qué ella dos y tu uno? Eres tan poco caballeroso Jacob. – Le reprochó Rosalie tomando uno de los botes de Leah y llevándolo a la cocina.

- ¡Hey! No seas injusta, ella me golpea cada vez que intento ser un caballero. – Exclamó el chico rescatando su dignidad.

- See, le queda mejor lo de caballo que caballero. – Se burló la chica.

Jake bufó pero no confrontó de nuevo a la morena.

- Bien, hicieron bien la tarea, que lindo que quedo. – Exclamó el chico sacando un papel muy doblado de su bolsillo.- Igual que en el dibujo. - Extendió el papel arrugado frente a mi y quise reírme pero la estupida tela en mi boca me lo impidió.

Era un dibujo de un muñeco hecho con palitos y bolitas, estaba amarrado a una silla igual y amordazado. Era completamente un dibujo de preescolar.

- Reprobaste kinder ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Alice cuando vio el dibujo de Jake, provocando que la sonrisa de orgullo de este se desvaneciera.

- Es arte moderno. – Dijo quitándole el papel y devolviéndolo a su pantalón.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que cada quien estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y luego Alice comenzó a brincar.

- Muy bien, es hora. A lo que nos reunimos. – Dijo y todos voltearon hacia mí.

Trague saliva.

- Edward Cullen se le ha citado amablemente a esta casa para discutir su demencia, aun no sabemos si es temporal o hasta el fin del mundo, y para planear un plan de ataque hacia Newton. – Dijo Emmett de manera formal, o al menos todo lo formal que se podía con la boca llena de comida.

Rodeé los ojos.

- No jovencito, no nos rodeé los ojos o se los vendamos, te has hecho el idiota demasiado tiempo y es hora de que te apretemos las tuercas. – Demandó Rosalie parándose frente ami.

Demonios, en serio durmieron mal.

- Ahora vamos a quitarte la venda de la boca para que puedas debatir con nosotros. – Dijo Jasper y deshizo el nudo detrás de mi nuca.

Servicialmente Alice me dio de tomar de un vaso con agua.

- ¿Por qué no respetan mis decisiones? – Fue lo primero que dije.

Quería una buena respuesta a mi pregunta, ellos siempre me ignoraban o hacían algo así cuando tomaba una decisión.

- No respetamos tus malas decisiones. – Aclaró Jacob, estaba sentado junto a Leah y comían los bocadillos de Alice.

Eso me recordó que tenía hambre, pero no se los diría. Con el humor que tenían capaz que me chantajearan para que no me muera de hambre.

- Ustedes no entienden… - comencé. No había ni un aliciente para luchar, justamente no quería tener esta plática por que me iba a doler y ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

- Oh si entendemos Edward, mas de lo que crees. – Dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

- No, no entienden.- Replique, ya quería irme a mi casa.

- Eres un cobarde Edward. – Espeto Leah sin siquiera mirarme, me molestó, si eso es lo que pensaban todos lo mejor seria que me vaya de una vez.

- No soy un cobarde Leah, tan solo entiendo las cosas, entiendo que fui un idiota en el pasado, entiendo que Bella me dejo de querer, entiendo que no soy nadie para provocarle problemas y entiendo que ama a Newton. – Hice una pausa por el dolor profundo que me dio la declaración y continúe.- Entiendo que al estar aquí estoy sufriendo y tarde o temprano causare problemas por que no estoy seguro de poder aguantar ver a Bella casándose con Newton, y si ustedes me aprecian deben respetar mi decisión. - Terminé.- Ahora quítenme las cuerdas, ya no me divierte este juego. – Llegaron al límite de mi paciencia y ellos lo notaron.

Jasper se acerco para deshacer los nudos que me aferraban a la silla pero Alice se lo impidió.

- No Edward, espera. – Dijo con voz suave pero decidida.- Tu lo que tienes es miedo. –

No contesté, ni siquiera la miré. Estaba molesto.

- Escúchanos Edward. – Dijo Rosalie en un tono comprensivo, algo raro en ella.

- Déjenme ir. – Insistí, no quería que me hagan entender nada.- No quiero escucharlos y no me importa todas las excusas que me van a dar, ni… -

- ¡Ya basta Edward! – Exclamó Leah sobresaltando a todos.- Tu y tu estupida actitud de merezco lo peor del mundo y todo lo malo es para mi.- La miré queriendo que se callara.

- Yo no… -

- Silencio que estoy inspirada. – Me ordenó, intente volver a hablar pero me volvió a interrumpir. – En serio, cállate y escucha, si no voy a patearte el trasero, ya lo hice puedo volver a hacerlo.- Me callé, pero no por la amenaza si no por que entendí que no me iban a dejar ir.

Emmett se sentó frente a mi y suspiró.

- Mira Edward cuando discutimos lo de quitarle a Newton a Bella en ningún momento dijimos que iba a ser rápido o fácil y sobretodo nos dimos cuenta que iba a ser doloroso para ti, pensamos que habías aceptado esas condiciones. –

- Solo quiero irme y tratar de hacer mi vida sin ella. –

- No te des por vencido. – Me animó Jake dándome una palmada en el hombro.

- No es tan fácil. – Suspiré.- Tengo… tengo que pensar. –

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a pensar? – Preguntó Rosalie.

- Déjenlo que piense. – Ordenó Jasper.- Ve a tu casa y descansa yo ceo que con unas horas de su… - Pero su discurso fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, hasta yo. No Bella llegaría hasta en la noche.

- Emmett, llegue mas te vale no estar desn... – Se quedó quieta mirando la escena, todos estaban alrededor de mi y yo seguía atado a la silla.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó mirando a todos con recelo.

- Estamos jugando a secuestrar a Edward ¿Te nos unes? – Preguntó Jake con una sonrisa enorme.

- No y suéltenlo, ustedes no maduran por mas años que cumplan. – Comenzó a regañarlos la chica, yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ella se veía hermosa en su serio traje de trabajo.

Sentí un golpe suave en mi hombro, era Alice.

- La baba chico, la baba. – Se burló. Despegue mi vista de Bella.

Esta al ver que nadie tenia intenciones de soltarme caminó hacia mi. No por favor que no me desate ella. Todos dieron la espalda a donde estaban, si no fuera por que Bella estaba despotricado contra ellos se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban aguantándose la risa.

La chica se arrodillo junto a mí y con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos comenzó a desatar los nudos de mis piernas, de mis manos de mis costados. Cada vez que rozaban sus dedos con alguna parte de mi cuerpo sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrerme.

- Ya esta. – Susurró Bella cuando termino de desatar mis manos.

- Gracias. – Le dije mirándola a los ojos. Mantuve el contacto por más tiempo del necesario hasta que noté que estaba actuando como un idiota y desvíe la vista. – Te… Tengo que irme, Gracias Bella. Adiós. –

Tomé el celular que Emmett me extendía y caminé hacia la puerta.

- Espera Edward ¿No quieres quedarte a almorzar? – Me preguntó Bella, no me volteé, No quería pensar en tener una oportunidad con ella.

- No Bells tengo que llegar a mi casa. – Le dije amablemente.

Cuando llegue a mi automóvil apoye mi cabeza en el volante, estaba cansado y deprimido. Solo quería llegar a mi casa y dormir, hasta el hambre se me había ido.

Alguien toco mi ventana. Era Leah.

- Ábreme – Me ordenó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunté bajando el cristal.

- Hablar. – Alguna mueca habré hecho por que agregó.- Civilizadamente. – Solté un suspiro resignado y le quité el seguro a la puerta. Ella entró y se sentó a mi lado, tenía un bote café en las manos. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.- Bella esta dando un buen sermón ahí adentro. – Me dijo, no nos mirábamos, ambos teníamos la vista fijada en el parabrisas.- Creo… que tengo que disculparme por haberte dicho cobarde. – Dijo, eso si me sorprendió y fije mi vista en ella.- Es normal que tengas miedo Edward, todos tendríamos miedo e inseguridad si estuviéramos en tu posición. – Asentí con la cabeza y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.- Sam y Emily van a casarse en unas semanas. – Dijo quedamente. Sam era su novio que le rompió el corazón, la dejo por su prima. Ella sufrió mucho por eso. Por eso me impresiono lo que dijo a continuación.- Yo seré la dama de honor. –

- ¿Por que? – No pude contener la pregunta. Era como si a mi me ofrecieran ser padrino de Boda de Bella. Ella sonrío sinceramente.

- Seria hipócrita decir que estoy feliz por ellos, aun después de todos estos años me duele lo que paso, pero a veces hay que saber sobrellevar las cosas y aceptar el destino tal y como es. – Dijo y volvió a desviar la vista.- Va a ser muy doloroso estar en la ceremonia pero hay algo peor que eso. – Me dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos.- Y eso es el, _Y si_. El _Y si_ en lugar de lamentarme tanto y llorar hubiera tratado de recuperar a Sam, _y si_ hubiera hecho esto, _y si_ hubiera hecho aquello. El vivir con la duda de si deje ir al que daba o daría sentido a mi vida. Eso no lo se, y no lo sabre hasta que encuentre a mi verdadera media naranja o hasta que este agonizando en mis últimos minutos. – Me dijo y por primera vez me sentí en sintonía con Leah.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pero no en uno incomodo como el que acostumbrábamos, ni uno de desafío. Era un silencio de entendimiento y apoyo.

Leah me está aconsejando, no quería que alguien sufriera como ella y menos por algo estúpido como ser la persona más insegura del mundo. Yo estaba seguro de que Bella era mi media naranja y la persona que le daba sentí a mi vida.

No podía dejarla ir.

- En verdad tengo que irme ¿Te llevo a algún lado? – Le pregunté tenia que pensar en lo que me había dicho.

- Si, llévame al restaurante que esta a dos cuadras del hospital. – Me dijo acomodándose en el asiento.

- Te veras con Seth. – Seth era su hermano menor, trabajaba en ese restaurante.

- No, tengo una cita. – Dijo y guiño un ojo.- Con la mesera que te dio su número. –

- ¿En verdad? –

- Si, no se por que te sorprendes tanto. Soy irresistible. – Me reí por su tono de total arrogancia.

Entre una que otra platica llegamos a el restaurante.

- Gracias por el consejo Leah. – No le dije lo que había significado para mí, pero ella lo entendió por que me dio la primera sonrisa sincera comprensiva y amable desde que la conocía.

- Nada más no la cagues Eddie. – Me reí y le di un abrazo espontáneo.

- En serio, gracias. – Reitere.- Se que alguien te espera por ahí, tal vez mujer o tal vez hombre. – reí.

- Mariconadas a otro lado. – Me replicó pero me correspondió el abrazo.- Por cierto, toma esto es de parte de todos. – Me dijo y me dio el bote que cargaba.

Salió del carro y entró al restaurante.

Solté un suspiro mientras el discurso de Leah me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Gire las llaves y encendí el carro, tomé el bote de helado de chocolate y lo coloqué en el asiento de a lado, un papel en la tapa me llamó la atención.

"_Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, nosotros la mantenemos viva pero necesitamos el gas. No te des por vencido Edward. Atte. Tus secuestradores. "_

Me reí y sentí algo caliente expandirse en mi pecho.

Tomé mi celular y le hable a Alice mientras conducía a mi casa.

Ella me respondió con un grito entusiasta y no pude contener la sonrisa en mi rostro. Si, había vuelto y con la esperanza al límite.

Estaba apostando toda mi capital sin nada que me respalde.

Me iba a ir con las manos llenas o completamente vacías.

.

* * *

Si, tarde una eternidad. Si, casi no hubo acción en el cap. Si soy mala.

Culpable, culpable. CULPABLE.

Lo siento, pero no tuve tiempo y mi Lap está loca, en serio enferma del… iba a decir cerebro. Pero ella no tiene, tal vez la que esta mal de arriba soy yo...

Bueno. Gracias pero todos los reviews y alertas.

Tengo una petición, si no tengo derecho a pedir nada, pero podrían los reviews llegar a 200. Me harían muy feliz.

Besoos


	9. Un plan màs que perfecto

**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mio.**

**.**

**Un plan más que perfecto.**

…

Faltan: 19 días para la boda.

...

Como siempre, estaba lloviendo en Forks.

Mi celular sonó y el tono de _I'm too sexy_ me indicó que era Jacob.

- Todo listo.- Dijo sin esperar que hablara, su tono era frío, como un profesional.- Todo ha sido preparado y el encuentro será en la calle indicada a la hora prevista.- Terminó y luego colgó.

Rodeé los ojos y sonreí. El siempre hacia lo mismo, en verdad se metía en el papel de _agente secreto de la C.I.A. (Centro de inteligencia de Alice)_.

Si, así lo decía siempre.

Lo mejor es que en dos minutos llamaría para saber si íbamos a comer pizza hoy.

Decidí comenzar a preparar las cosas para la _misión_ de hoy.

Hace una semana que llevábamos a cabo el plan "Edward hasta en la sopa" Que consistía en encontrarme con Bella en todos lados e interactuar con ella lo más que podía.

Hoy iba a ser la parte maestra del plan.

Y la lluvia había sido una ayuda no prevista, solo para darle más dramatismo a la escena.

Si todo salía bien, y claro que saldría bien, Bella hoy iría a comprar unas cosas y su automóvil se echaría a perder en medio de un lugar poco transitado (Rosalie en verdad era maravillosa en lo que hacia.) y como se le va a olvidar su celular en su casa (Cortesía de Emmett) no tendría como llamar para que la vayan a buscar y ahí es donde yo entro en acción.

Mi celular volvió a sonar con aquella canción ridícula.

- Si vamos a comer pizza. – Contesté, Jacob rió entre dientes.

- ¿Hawaiana? –

- Y una con pepperoni – Afirmé, se volvió a reír y cortó la comunicación.

Miré el reloj y eran las 8 y media, el plan empezaría en 20 minutos, si con tal precisión. Nosotros éramos profesionales.

Tomé mis llaves y mi abrigo y salí por la puerta, hacía 15 minutos que estaba listo.

Afuera había un diluvio, la verdad no era un diluvio pero si estaba más fuerte de lo que pensé. Había mucho viento y tuve que regresar por un impermeable.

Para hacer tiempo y formar mi coartada fui a la cafetería elegida y compré un capuchino extragrande (con nutella.) y cinco panecillos. (de los que tenían mantequilla y casi se deshacían en la boca.) Yo comería dos y Bella uno y Jacob de seguro robaría los otros o tal vez Emmet lo haría, probablemente se los terminaría comiendo Leah.

Me reí imaginándolos peleando a muerte por los panecillos mientras me subía de nuevo a mi Volvo, esperé 10 minutos mas, para dejar un margen de cinco minutos para llegar después de los quince minutos acordados.

Mi celular sonó y conteste sin mirar la pantalla ya que Pink me indicó que era Alice.

- Estoy a cinco minutos. – Le dije arrancando el carro.

- Espera hasta que cuelgue, demoró un poco más de lo que planeamos, pero no importa, no afecta en nada, salió de la tienda hace treinta minutos, según Rosalie el auto se pararía a los exactos veinte así que hace alrededor de 10 minutos que esta ahí. – Me informó.- Jacob y Leah están desviando los carros para que nadie pase por ahí. -

- Me encanta que hables como mafiosa. – Se escuchó que diga Jasper del otro lado de la línea. Me reí levemente.

- Um si todo esto funciona conseguiré un disfraz de Al Pacino para que le bailes a Jasper. – Ofrecí, ellos rieron. Me desearon suerte y colgamos. Ahora si me puse en marcha. Coloqué mi compra en el asiento de acompañante y conduje por el camino indicado, vi el carro de Jacob estacionado a en una entrada de la calle, se bajaron a detenerme pero al reconocerme se subieron al carro rápidamente.

- Mójala y tómale fotos para mí. – Gritó Leah cuando pase a su lado, supuse que luego habrán estallado en carcajadas.

Manejé unos minutos más y vi el carro o más bien el dinosaurio de Bella. Las intermitentes alumbraban débilmente y si no fuera por que sabia que nadie había pasado por ahí me hubiera preocupado debido a la poca visibilidad y la alta probabilidad de que alguien la chocara por detrás, estacioné y me cubrí con el impermeable antes de salir de mi automóvil.

- ¡Edward! – Bella bajo del carro, si, sin importarle el diluvio.- Gracias a Dios llevo como quince minutos aquí. – Dijo exaltada.

- ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunté haciéndome el inocente.- Ven tengo otro impermeable. – Tomé el otro impermeable de mi asiento y se lo ofrecí.

- Gracias. – Dijo sonriendo, luego frunció el ceño.- No lo se, creo que esta muriendo. – Dijo refiriéndose al carro, yo hacía un esfuerzo por no mirarla de arriba hacia abajo como un degenerado, ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y su blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo.

- Cierra y toma tus cosas. – Le dije, dándole a entender que yo la llevaría a casa.

- Gracias Edward. – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Ella tomó sus cosas del automóvil. (Su bulto y un par de bolsas.) y regreso hacia mi, le abrí la puerta y ella entró quitándose el impermeable. Y mi autocontrol se volvió sublime.

La amaba, la respetaba. Si, pero también la deseaba.

Le subí a la calefacción y rogué por que la ropa de Bella se secara rápidamente.

- Tengo café. – Le ofrecí. Ella aceptó pero solo tomó un par de sorbos.

- ¿A dónde ibas? – Me preguntó Bella mientra frotaba sus brazos.- Espero no estarte retrasando. – Agregó mirándome preocupada.

- Para nada, de hecho iba a tu casa. Emmett me dijo que ahí veríamos películas. – Le dije, era mentira pero una piadosa.

- Ah – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Voy a regañar a Emmet cuando llegue. – Dijo aun enfurruñada.

- ¿Por que? –

- Se ha traumado con un juego de mi celular, tomó mi celular y no volvió a ponerlo en mi bulto. Estaba en medio de la nada e incomunicad. Me has caído del cielo. – Dijo rápidamente.

Me reí ligeramente, su hermano me había dicho la misma frase hace unos días.

Mi celular sonó y estaba seguro de que era Emmett (Por que era su otra parte del plan y por que el tono de era_ Crazy_ de Britney S.)

- Muy actual. – Se burló Bella.- Y masculino. –

- Fue tu hermano. – Me defendí sacando el celular de mi pantalón.

- Me lo imaginé. – Dijo riéndose armoniosamente mientras yo contestaba.

- Emmet odio el tono, me pones en ridículo. – Le dije apenas contesté.

- Dile que es idiota. – Me dijo Bella.

- Fase unos completísima. – Se alegró Emmett del otro lado.- Oí lo que dijo Bella. –

- Que ya te escuchó. – Le contesté a Bella.

- Bien, ya sabes la otra parte del plan. – Siguió hablando el chico.- Nosotros llegaremos en media hora.- Me recordó.

- Ok. Llévale ropa a Bella- Dije y colgamos.- Cambiaron de planes la reunión va a ser en mi casa. – Le informé a Bella. – Si quieres vamos y te prestó ropa hasta que lleguen. –

Ella aceptó, tal y como lo habíamos planeado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, la ropa de Bella todavía estaba húmeda. Puse el recipiente de café en el microondas.

- Voy por algo para que te pongas, ya sabes, como en tu casa. – Le dije sonriendo, prácticamente por mucho tiempo esta fue como su segunda casa.

Cuando bajé de nuevo ella había prendido la televisión y tenia puesto un canal de música. Le di la ropa (Una blusa Sport y unos de esos pantaloncillos para hacer ejercicio.)

Mientras se cambiaba serví los panecillos y el café en la mesita.

Ella se reunió conmigo y juntos tomamos café.

- Tú me hiciste adicta a la nutella. – Comentó Bella mientras mordisqueaba un panecillo.

Eso me recordó algo.

- Tengo fresas y un frasco de Nutella. – Dije emocionándome, era delicioso. Ella me hizo una mueca como diciendo ¿Qué esperas? Y yo prácticamente corrí por el frasco y las fresas.

- No puedo creer que no se lo haya comido Jake, Leah.- A la mitad de la oración frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Emmett o Alice. – Terminó, soltó un ligero bufido y agregó.- Edward dejas que todos se coman tu comida. – Dijo y yo reí.

- Si, bueno yo no los dejo. Ya viste lo que pasa cuando no estoy de acuerdo con ellos. – Le dije recordando el secuestro del otro día.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo. Un relámpago iluminó la sala, a los pocos segundos resonó un trueno y después se escucho con mas fuerza como las gotas se estrellaban contra el exterior de la casa.- Wow En serio quería llover hoy. – Comentó Bella.

- Esto me recuerda la vez que Emmett me encerró en el techo. – Comenté, abriendo el frasco de chocolate y ofreciéndole una fresa. Ella me miro extrañada.

- ¿Por qué te lo recuerda? – Preguntó sonriendo recordando la, para mi, traumática anécdota.

- Estaba lloviendo así. – Le recordé alzando las cejas.

Ella se carcajeó, poniendo sus mejillas coloradas y yo pensé que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Seguimos platicando comiendo nuestros aperitivos y de repente me volví ciego.

Bueno, no exactamente.

- Debe haberse dañado algún poste. – Dijo Bella, la luz se había ido, por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de que sea una parte del plan en el que no me incluyeron.- Y deje mi linterna en mi camioneta. -

- Espera aquí, voy por velas.- Le dije, apreté su mano suavemente, sabia que ella le tenia miedo a la oscuridad.

- No, voy contigo. – Debatió parándose rápidamente, se pegó a mí y yo la tomé de la mano, automáticamente me recorrió un cosquilleo.

Las velas estaban en el cuarto/alacena. Las tomamos y las fuimos prendiendo y dejándolas por toda la sala, al final había un reconfortante calor y ahora la sala estaba tenuemente iluminada.

Volvimos a nuestro lugar en el sillón.

Y Bella parecía irreal de tan hermosa. La luz iluminaba su perfil y ahora comía las fresas con chocolate y era lo mas sexy que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Lo tienes? – No había escuchado de que hablaba, me había aturdido con su belleza.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté, ella me sonrío por mi pregunta muy inteligente.

- Tu celular, escuchemos música de el. – Asentí y se lo di. Solo esperaba que no leyera mis mensajes.

La música fue pasando y la conversación se hacia interminable, ella había recostado su cabeza en mi hombro y yo luchaba contra el impulso de acariciar su mejilla o besar su frente.

Una nueva canción comenzó y no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.

- Recuerdo esta canción. – Susurró Bella y sentí mi corazón acelerarse demasiado. Ella se removió y me miró directamente a los ojos, nuestras miradas se conectaron sin querer apartarse, yo sonreí como un idiota enamorado y tomé su mano parándome.

- ¿Bailamos? – Le pregunté recordando la vez que la bailamos en mi habitación.

Nos posicionamos en medio de la habitación y bailamos al ritmo de la cadenciosa melodía, sentía el famoso cosquilleo en el estomago y las ganas de besarla y decirle que aun la amaba eran tan fuerte que por un segundo estuve apunto de hacerlo.

- Tú me hiciste adicta a The Beatles. – Dijo la hermosa persona que ahora tenia entre los brazos. Yo sonreí.

- No podía ser de otra forma. – Contesté. Bailamos los 3 minutos que duró la canción que se me hizo muy corta.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse, estábamos quietos en medio de la habitación tan solo viéndonos a los ojos. En algún momento la luz había vuelto, sinceramente nisquiera lo había notado. Yo tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo puse detrás de su oreja, con el único propósito de poder tocarla.

Ella se ruborizó y alzó una mano y acarició mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos ante el más que delicioso tacto, sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar.

Abrí los ojos y me topé con sus hermosos ojos, abrí la boca para decirle que la amaba aun y que daría todo por ella.

Cuando escuchamos los escandalosos carros de nuestros amigos estacionar fuera. Salimos del trance en el que nos encontramos. Bella retirò su mano de mi mejilla y desvío la mirada, yo no lo hice.

- Em, deberías guardar tus fresas y eso. – Dijo, nerviosa.

Con toda la voluntad que pude reunir, guardé mis cosas y fui recogiendo las velas.

- Pero que lluvia. – Se quejo Leah cuando entró.- Parecen pedazos de hielo y no gotas de agua. –

- Iba a ser imposible pedir pizza. – Dijo Jacob. A lo lejos vi que Alice me miraba interrogante. Yo le sonreí. Bella parecía un poco nerviosa, yo también lo estaba pero estaba más que nada feliz.- Así que la trajimos nosotros. –

Emmett y Rosalie entraron, el primero con tres cajas de pizza en la mano y la segunda con un par de bolsas.

Nos sentamos en la sala y vimos un par de películas, Bella no me habló en lo que quedaba de la noche y yo ya no sabia si era bueno o malo.

Solo esperaba que fuera lo primero.

...

Si alguien tiene curiosidad, la canción es _And I love her _de_ The Beatles._

Si, lo siento tarde años, pero es que se juntaron un millón de cosas y no tenia tiempo de escribir. Una disculpa.

Nos vemos (Espero.) pronto.

Besos

...


	10. Dos pasos hacía atras

**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.**

* * *

**Dos pasos hacía atrás.**

…

**14 días para la boda.**

El día en el hospital pasaba lento.

Había pasado ya unos días desde el Súper plan maestro de Alice, habíamos dejado que hierva para luego probar y saber si le faltaba sal o pimienta al guisado.

Palabras textuales de Emmett.

Yo había esperado pacientemente resultados. Hasta ahora.

Bella le había pedido a Alice que almorzaran juntas, según Alice iba a ser para hablar de lo que había pasado conmigo, según mi hermosa e inteligentísima amiga eso era bueno, por que Bella solo contaba las cosas cuando las creía importantes.

No brincaba por los pasillos de urgencias solo por que sabía que me mandarían al manicomio. Al fin y al cabo era doctor y tenía que mantener mi imagen.

Él mirar al calendario era algo que se había convertido en un vicio desesperante. Me recordaba que había muy poco tiempo para ganarme a Bella o al menos hacerla dudar tanto que cancelé la boda.

Finalmente la hora de salida del hospital llegó y conduje hasta mi casa, comí algo solo para tenerme ocupado y no estar pegado como chicle al estupido teléfono que no se dignaba a sonar. A las nueve de la noche mientras veía una serie de policías el teléfono sonó, lo contesté rápidamente.

- Eddie.- Era Alice, ni siquiera me molesté por el apodo.- buenas noticias.- Anunció con voz cantarina anunciando regalos de navidad adelantados.

- Dime, dime. - La apremié.

- Adivina...- pausó irritándome.

-Alice… -

- Ok solo te digo que Santa no te traerá nada esta navidad Eddie Pooh has hecho tener malos pensamientos a una mujer comprometida.- Dijo haciéndome soltar un grito de triunfo.

- ¿Qué tanto? – Pregunté excesivamente feliz.

- Tanto como para aliviarse de que Mike este bastante ocupado estos días.- Exclamó. Solté un grito de júbilo.

- OK, ok. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

- Bueno, como presidenta de la C.I.A. - Comenzó con voz de sabihonda.- Digo que deberíamos planear salir a algún lado. René llega en unos días, se nos esta agotando el tiempo pero vamos con buen ritmo. – Tomó aire. – Podemos ir a cenar y luego todos nos escaparemos para que tú lleves a Bella a su casa. No creo que Mike quiera ir a cenar, escuché que tiene una cena importante en Port Angels. –

- Suena bien. – Acepté entusiasmado.- Te habló al rato para pactar la hora – Colgamos pero ese día no se pudo hacer nada ya que me salió una urgencia en el hospital.

Un choque de dos autobuses me mantenía parado en el hospital. Solo había tres personas heridas gravemente, todos los demás tenían cortes, algunos una torcedura y tan solo un par una fractura. Apestaba el no haber podido ver a Bella pero este era mi trabajo.

- Muy bien chico, ahora ve con tu madre. – Le dije al niño al que le estaba sanando un corte en la cabeza.

- ¿Ya acabamos? – Preguntó la chica de quince años que me miraba intensamente mientras Jessica le limpiaba una herida en la pierna.- Tal vez si me apuro puedo llegar a la fiesta – Rodé los ojos sin que me viera y recibiendo a un señor que tenía un corte en el brazo.

- Tal vez llegues, son apenas las diez. – Decía la enfermera sin mirarla, tenía que admitir que se estaba portando de maravilla.- Esas fiestas terminan hasta las cinco de la mañana. – Dijo.

- El Dr. Cullen puede acompañarme si quiere. – Sonrió la chiquilla batiendo las pestañas, reprimí el impulso de reírme.

Jessica en cambio si no se aguantó la risa.

- Buen intento – Dijo, la chica se encogió de hombros.

- Tenía que tratar. –

- ¿Te duele algo mas? –

- El tobillo. – Tuve que dejar unos segundos a mi paciente para revisar el tobillo de la chica y luego decirle a Jessica que le ponga una pomada y se la vendé.- Ok, esa venda no combina nada con mi vestido. – Bromeó la chica.- ¿No les molesta tener que cancelar sus planes por algo así? – Preguntó señalando con una mano el hospital.

- Un poco. – Contesté sin mirarla.- Pero es nuestro trabajo. –

- Fastidia mucho a veces – Contestó Jessica.- Por ejemplo: Hoy cayó como una maldición, iba a salir a cenar con mi novio Scotty – Y se pasaron todo el tiempo que le tomó a Jessica vendar el tobillo hablando del rubio, apuesto y perfecto novio de Jessica.

Que demonios pasaba hoy en día con los rubios.

**13 días para la boda.**

Al día siguiente estaba apunto de salir a casa de Bella cuando llegó Jake. Se sentó en mi sofá y se quedó mirando la tele sin prenderla. Ver a Jake callado y concentrado era algo muy extraño.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté desde la pileta de la cocina.

- Estoy pensando… - Comenzó y retuve el "Que milagro" que quería escaparse de mis labios.- La boda de Sam y Emily es en una semana. – Dijo.- Creo que Leah se siente mal Eddie, la quiero como una hermana pero tengo miedo de que si la secuestro para que no vaya me va a cortar mi… ya sabes que a ella le gusta coleccionar testículos y esas cosas. – Rodé los ojos, se había tardado en volver a la normalidad. Jake se rió un poquito.- No. Ya en serio, no es que le afecte por que quiere a Sam… pero no hay manera de que no sea doloroso el estar ahí. –

- ¿Tu vas a ir? – Le pregunté.

- Si. –

- Bueno pues ve, búrlate de todo el mundo y haz que se sienta como todos los días, compórtate como si no estuviera pasando nada importante – Le aconsejé.

- ¿Así de fácil? - Asentí. – Mierda, ¡Eso se me pudo ocurrir a mí!- Exclamó poniéndose de pie y rodando los ojos.- No eres tan inteligente señor doctor.- Se burló moviendo su dedo graciosamente.

Rodé los ojos y tomé las llaves de mi carro.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Emmett ya habían llegado todos.

- Oye Ed ¿Sabes que se me había olvidado?- Me abarcó Leah apenas llegué. La miré extrañado.- Yo te pedí unas fotos de Bella…- Solté un bufido y rodé los ojos, aguantando las risas de los dos idiotas de La Push.

Yo NUNCA les daría fotos de Bella mojada.

Nunca.

- Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.- ¿Qué carajo tenían hoy con los diminutivos? - ¿No estas emocionado? – Alice brincaba de un lado a otro.

Le sonreí a pesar del fastidio por mi mote.

- Claro.- Contesté sentándome en el sofá, Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en el piso jugando un videojuego.

- Yo quiero jugar, yo quiero jugar.- Pidio Jake imitando a Alice. Al parecer hoy era el día de portarse como si tuviéramos cinco años.

- Bella fue a comprar ahorita regresa.- Me guiñó Rose. Sonreí de nuevo.

Emmett me golpeó la rodilla con sus gruesos nudillos sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Me quejé ligeramente.

- Tigre. Alice me contó.- Emmett no podía hablar mucho si estaba jugando.

- Digo lo mismo.- Dijo Jasper dándome un muy desatinado golpe en la pantorrilla.

Decidí cambiarme de lugar.

Quedé justo enfrente de Leah y Jake, que estaban callados y hablando en susurros… eso no podía ser bueno.

Miré a Alice y la llamé discretamente tocándole la pantorrilla con mi pie. Ella me miró, le señalé con la barbilla a los chicos. Ella entornó los ojos con sospecha.

- Jake tengo contados las galletas que están en mi cocina.- Dijo la pequeña mirándolos atentamente.

Jacob y Leah la miraron divertidos.

- ¿Y yo para que quiero tus galletas? – Debatió el chico.- Tengo las de Edward justo aquí.- Dijo cínicamente el muy cabrón. Iba a morir de hambre si seguía robándose mi comida.

- ¿Y entonces que tanto cuchichean? – Preguntó Rose mirándolos igual con sospecha.

- Bueno, se nos ha ocurrido un plan.- Ay Dios…

- Ok, jugamos al rato.- Dijo Jazz al escuchar a Leah dejando su control en la mesita. Emmett lo imitó. Ambos miraron a los chicos que se acercaron a nosotros.

- Haber… cuéntanos.- Alice al igual que yo no pensaba que ellos tuvieran un buen plan. Mas bien un plan muy sutil. Fácil tenían planeado mojarnos a mí y a Bella y meternos en una habitación con cámaras.

En verdad esperaba que ese no fuera su plan.

- Hice un dibujo.- Rodé los ojos mientras Jake nos mostraba su dibujo de guardería. Completamente imposible de identificar. Un garabato en forma de bola.

Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a reírse.

- ¿Qué carajo es eso Jake? – Preguntó Rosalie dándole vueltas a la hoja tratando de encontrar algún patrón. Jacob le arrancó la hoja de las manos.

- Déjame expresar mi arte.- Dijo solemnemente.- Soy Picasso.- Dijo mientras Leah veía el dibujo.

- ¿Picasso? Yo creo que te queda mas Pic- Ass Hole*****.- Dijo provocando las risas del grupo, sin embargo ella ni nos miró solo veía la hoja y le daba vueltas.- Sabes que Jake apestas y aparte dibujas horrible.-

- Eso no es cierto.- Dijo el chico, quitándole la hoja y mostrándosela.- Mira, esta es una mano y este un pie, estas líneas son Edward.- Dijo.

- Aaaah bueno, así sí.- Exclamó la chica mirando el dibujo. - Deberías poner indicaciones abajo.-

- Ey si, como en los museos que visitamos en la secundaria donde garabateamos "La Push Rulez, las excursiones deberían ser a un club de stri…" –

- Bueno Jake ¿Cuál es el plan? – Interrumpí exasperado.

- Pero que desesperado resultaste.- Dijo Leah, rodando los ojos. Me mostró la hoja con el garabato.- Mira estos son tu y Bella y están tocándose y besándose y haciendo todo lo que se puede hacer sin llegar a meter tu pene dentro de ella.-

Todos nos quedamos callados.

- Que extensa forma de decir que están liándose.- Murmuró Jasper. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme el aturdimiento.

- Em, no pienso que sea buena idea.- Dije inseguro.

- Claro que es una buena idea. Mira una vez que se toqueteen y se besen los sentimientos renacerán totalmente, las palabras empiezan la atracción y un beso trae los sentimientos.-

- Wow Jake ¡Que linda te quedo esa frase! –

- Gracias Rose me pasé toda la noche pensándola.-

Negué con la cabeza pensando en que era un mal plan.

- Me parece buena idea pero como haremos que Bella acepté.- ¡Oh no! Alice había aceptado el plan, ahora era seguro que lo pondríamos en práctica.- La conozco, ella no lo haría en sus cinco sentidos.-

- Es que no lo hará en sus cinco sentidos.- Dijo Leah con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- La vamos a atontar con un par de tequilas…-

- Eso se llama violación Jake.-

- No bebé.- Dijo poniendo voz chillona.- Eso se llama "Plan maestro" – Dijo haciendo una floritura con la mano.

- Yo también pienso que es una buena idea.- Dijo Emmett con expresión apreciativa.- Digo, no es como si realmente te vayas a propasar con mi hermanita ¿No? – Dijo mirándome.- Solo un par de besos.- Agregó con tono amenazador.

Asentí con vehemencia.

Estuvimos afinando detalles hasta que Bella llegó:

- Entonces yo le diré… que lindo gato y lo pateare en el trasero.- Corrigió Jake que era el que estaba hablando cuando entró Bella.

- Eso Jake.- Corroboró Emmett mientras Alice encendía la televisión Bella nos miró unos segundos.

- ¿De que hablan? – Preguntó la hermosa castaña mientras dejaba las bolsas de compras en una silla.

- Una broma para Quil.- Dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros. Bella lo imitó y terminó su camino hasta la cocina. Todos me miraron expectantes.

- ¿Que? – Pregunté sintiéndome acosado.

- Ve a ayudarla.- Exclamó Jasper dándome una palmada en la rodilla.

- Ok.- Me puse de pie apresuradamente sintiéndome como un idiota por que no se me había ocurrido a mi.

Cuando llegué a la cocina ella estaba de espaldas a mi acomodando sus compras en la alacena.

- Hola Bells.- Dije para que notará mi presencia, ella se sobresaltó un poco y me miró con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa. Hermosa.

- Hola Edward.- Contestó desviando su mirada, me acerqué hacia donde estaba.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le dije tomando una caja de leche y poniéndolo en donde Bella lo guardaba, no lo había cambiado.

- Oh si, gracias.- Disfruté el ligero nerviosismo en su voz.

Conversé con ella acerca de su trabajo. Terminamos de guardar los comestibles y aún así nos quedamos en la cocina hablando.

- Sabes.- Dijo con una risa cristalina Bella.- Nunca pensé que llegaría a Editora en jefe.-

- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté.- Fuiste la mejor de tu clase y escribes de maravilla. ¿Ya intentaste publicar algo? –

- He escrito un par de cosas pero no me he animado a ponerlo en la bandeja de espera.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Fruncí el ceño ante su falta de confianza para exponer su trabajo. Tomé su mano que descansaba sobre la pileta de la cocina y le di un suave apretón, sus mejillas rápidamente se sonrojaron.

- Hazlo.- Le dije sonriéndole como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de unir mis labios con los suyos.

- Gracias.- Murmuró Bella para luego aclararse la garganta desviando la vista.- Creo… creo que deberíamos ver que haremos hoy.- Dijo nerviosa. –Jake dijo algo acerca de ir a La Push ¿No? –

Y exactamente eso hicimos, fuimos a La Push y nos sentamos alrededor de una fogata todo fue bien hasta que a las nueve de la noche llegó Mike para llevarse a Bella.

Lo único reconfortante de ese hecho fue que Bella pareció fastidiada por tener que irse y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

**12 Días para la boda**

- ¿Qué harás hoy? –

- Lo siento Jess, no estoy disponible para ti.- Bromeé de buen humor. Jessica se rió suavemente.

- Amo a mi novio Edward, tentador pero no lo suficiente.- Me guiñó la rubia. Me reí también. Quitando su incesante charla Jessica era una chica agradable nada que ver con la adolescente criticona que había sido la pesadilla de todos en la secundaría.

- Aparte, no me engañas.- Comentó escribiendo unos formularios.- Tu sigues completamente enamorado de Bella Swan.- Me quede helado cuando ella dijo eso.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? No es cierto.- Dije recuperando mi compostura, ya demasiado tarde debo agregar.

- Yo lo se todo Edward.- Dijo rodando los ojos aún con la vista en los formularios.- Los vi el otro día comprando, estaban todos los demás pero tu estabas completamente en tu Bellalandia.- Dijo.

- ¿Bellalandia? –

- Así decíamos en la secundaría cuando alguien preguntaba por que no mirabas al resto del mundo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Sin embargo, se que ella esta apunto de casarse.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos severamente.- Eso esta mal Edward.- Tragué saliva mientras ella regresaba a su formulario.- Pero, supongo que tienes derecho. Aparte es una tristeza el saber que ustedes no estén juntos, parecían una de esas parejas cliché de las películas, tenían escrito el felices para siempre en la frente.- Terminó su formulario y puso las hojas en orden. Yo no podía hablar, estaba estupefacto. ¿Le diría a alguien Jessica sobre mi amor hacía Bella? – Espero que logres reconquistarla antes de la boda.- Comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.- No te preocupes Edward.- Dijo ya cunado estaba en la puerta.- No diré nada, si algo he aprendido estos últimos años es a guardar los secretos de mis amigo.- Dijo tristemente.- Nos vemos.- Y se fue.

Tuve que sentarme unos segundos en la sala de descanso para recuperarme de la impresión. Aún seguía en ese estado cuando Jessica regresó.

- Yo… ¿Tú no crees que es injusto el introducirme en su vida así después de tanto tiempo? – Necesitaba una opinión imparcial sobre el asunto aún tenía mis dudas. Jessica me sonrió levemente.

- En la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿No? – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.- No conozco a su prometido pero no creo que lo miré como te miraba a ti.- Dijo.

- Gracias Jess, necesitaba una opinión externa.- Ella dijo que de nada y continuamos con nuestro trabajo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa en la tarde Jacob, Leah junto con Jasper y Alice estaban en mi sala mirando televisión y comiendo palomitas de maíz. MIS palomitas de maíz.

- Hola Edward.- Saludó con emoción Alice.

- Tendré que poner una nota para recordar ponerle el seguro a la ventana de la cocina.- Dije caminando hacía mi cuarto.

- No te hagas el ofendido, la dejas abierta apropósito.- Gritó Jasper cuando subía las escaleras. Sonreí sin contestar por que era cierto.

Tomé una ducha caliente y me vestí cómodamente. Íbamos a ver una película y comer pizza. Cuando me senté en mi cama mientras me secaba el cabello pisé un par de papeles. Eran de mi solicitud de cambio hacía otro hospital una vez que se acabe mi contrato de prueba en el hospital de aquí, sonreí pensando que no lo iba a necesitar ahora. Los guardé en un cajón en el mueble a lado de mi cama y miré la foto donde estábamos Bella y yo dándonos un beso en la orilla de la piscina de su casa. Suspiré por que esperaba poder tener una mas reciente pronto. Guardé la foto también solo por si acaso. No creía meter en mi cuarto a Bella hoy pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Los allanadores habían venido antes por que querían repasar el plan para mañana. No se por que ya que mañana seguramente lo íbamos a repasar, pero así era Alice, le encantaba repetir el plan millones de veces.

- Entonces yo diré vamos a casa de Edward.- Dijo Jasper.

- Y Emmett se irá a su casa.- Dije.

- Alice y Jasper saldrán al jardín y se quedarán dormidos en los sillones de afuera.- Dijo Jake entusiasmado.

- Jake y Leah organizaran una competencia de shots y cuando Bella diga que no Leah le dirá que entonces tendrá que besarla y Bella participará.- Leah soltó una risita. Esa había sido su idea.

- Ya que este en el famoso estado de "sé lo que pasa y veo OVNIS en el cielo" Jake fingirá que su papá lo llama por que encontró, no lo se… Marihuana debajo de su cama o algo así y…-

- ¡No saben aún su pretexto! – Gritó Alice.

- Si sabemos. Diremos que mi papá se dio cuenta que cambie el estereo de su camioneta. Ya saben lo histérico que se pone con esas cosas.- Dijo Jake rodando los ojos.

- Ok, ok prosigamos.- Dije moviendo las manos.

- Entonces… Después que emborrachemos a Bella, fingiremos que nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Leah.- Señalando a Jake indicando que continué.

El me miró sonriendo.

- Y entonces tú y ella podrán…- Dejo la frase inconclusa y alzó las cejas de forma picará. Parecía un idiota.

- Ella y yo que… – Dije mas por que quería saber con que idiotez iba a salir.

- "_Could writte a bad romance" __***- **_Cantó citando a Lady Gaga.

Todos se rieron por la salida de Jake.

- Ah ¡Vamos! Edward ¿Qué cara es esa? ¿No puedes ser menos estirado? -

Solté una risita por que no pude evitarlo. ¡El chico era un idiota!

- ¡Ves! Sabía que te parecería divertido.- Exclamó. - "_I Can read your poker face" *_–

- Nos pasamos toda la tarde escuchando mi disco de _Lady Gaga_.- Comentó Leah. Para explicar el comportamiento de Jake.

- Ella es genial.- Dijo Rosalie.

-Si, algún día me casaré con ella.- Dijo Leah. Dijo.- Y me va a cantar "_Uh oh! There was a _

_monster in my bed_" * – Soltamos varias carcajadas.

Comentamos un rato sobre la polémica cantante y luego nos centramos en el plan, lo repetimos de nuevo y comenzamos a preparar los aperitivos para ver las películas.

Emmett, Rosalie y la mas importante Bella llegaron a las ocho de la noche con tres cajas de pizza. Despues de acondicionar la sala con toda la comida, nos sentamos. Jacob en un sillon solo, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett en el piso, Yo en el sofá largo y Bella en uno para ella sola.

Al ver nuestras posiciones Leah fue y se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Bella.

- Hola.- Le sonrió abiertamente. Bella la miró con recelo. Leah siempre le hacía bromas a Bella.

- Hola.- Contestó insegura Bella.

- ¿Puedo toquetearte mientras vemos la película? – Preguntó la morena pícaramente.

- ¡Leah! – Exclamó Bella mientras nos reíamos. Leah amaba ver incomoda a Bella. La castaña se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado. Cuando esta no miraba Leah me guiñó el ojo. Yo sonreí.

Mis amigos eran unos genios.

Íbamos a ver 2012 por petición de Jasper. Bella puso un bol de palomitas en sus piernas y ambos comimos de ahí. Mientras veíamos la película no paramos de reírnos.

- Que estúpida película.- Me susurró Bella en cierto momento me estremecí ligeramente.

- ¿No te da risa? – Le susurré de vuelta en el oído, reprimí el impulso de morder su oreja. Noté como contuvo el aire. Volteó hacía mi sonriendo levemente.

- Pero ese no es su propósito.- Dijo ya recuperada rodando los ojos.

Me atreví a pasar mi mano por detrás de ella y rozar levemente su cintura, ella se tensó unos segundos pero luego aceptó el ligero tacto.

Ese había sido un buen avance. Nos seguimos riendo de la ridícula película y cuando acabó Jasper cambio de canales hasta llegar a Warner Channel donde lo dejó en la serie en turno.

Bella y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre el pasado.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando le hicimos esa broma a Alice? – Le pregunté mientras acariciaba su brazo tiernamente, no podía evitarlo tenía que tocar, no podía simplemente estar sentado a su lado sin tener contacto con su sedosa piel.

- Oh si, fue increíble.- Dijo con su torso hacía mí. Las ganas de besarla eran tan fuertes que tenía que recordarme constantemente que no lo haga, no era el momento.- Por mas que me ha hecho bromas aún me dice que se la debo.- Dijo riendo ligeramente.

- Cobré la parte de Edward en ti.- Dijo la pequeña duende sacándole la lengua. Bella sonrió y luego le retiró la cara fingiendo molestia. Completamente adorable.

- Voy por otra lata.- Dijo la castaña después de un rato, pero cuando se puso de pie Emmett "pareció" pensar lo mismo y chocaron, como resultado la blusa de Bella se mancho de refresco.

- ¡Emmett! – Exclamó con reproche.

- ¡Vaya! Se te ha pegado la torpeza de Bella.-

- Al fin y al cabo si era de familia.- Bella nos fulminó con la mirada.

- Lo siento Bells ¿Edward puedes prestarle una camisa a Bella? Por favor.-

- Claro.- Eso no había sido planeado o al menos yo no había participado en el planteamiento. ¡Vaya que Alice era buena en esto! Se merecía enteramente el ser presidenta de la C.I.A.

Subimos por las escaleras hacía mi habitación. Escogí una camisa y se la dí rozando sus dedos lentamente y disfrutando con las corrientes que nos recorrían.

Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo en ese momento por que nuestras miradas se conectaron. Este cuarto tenía mucha historia sobre nosotros, aquí había sido nuestra primera vez, aquí le había pedido a Bella que sea mi novia…

- Gracias.- Susurró Bella con un brillo familiar en los ojos. Nos quedamos unos segundos así hasta que Bella se sonrojó, bajó la vista y se aclaró la garganta.- Este… voy, voy a cambiarme.- Dijo volviendo de nuevo su mirada a la mía. No contesté aún hipnotizado por sus ojos.- Edward, puedes… esto… mmm.- Sus mejillas se enrojecieron mas y yo al fin reaccioné.

- Ah, si voy… voy al baño mientras.- Dije un poco avergonzado por mi actitud. Le dí una toalla para que se sequé, ya en el baño me mojé la cara con agua fría tratando de alejar mi mente de Bella, mas bien del hecho de que Bella este sin blusa del otro lado de la puerta…

Volví a mojarme el rostro con agua fría. Hice mis necesidades y volví a mojarme la cara, me la sequé con una toalla y esperé unos segundos calculando que Bella haya terminado.

Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y miré con adoración su figura de espaldas a mí, hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía con una camisa mía abrazando su cintura. La miré un par de segundos parada aún lado de mi cama.

- Hey.- La llamé para reclamar su atención. Bella se sobresaltó y volteó hacía mi rápidamente.- Te queda bien.- Dije refiriéndome a como le quedaba mi camisa.

- Gracias.- Dijo nerviosa sonriendo con trabajo. – Toma, gracias.- Dijo extendiéndome la toalla. Nuestros dedos rozaron cuando tomé la toalla y no tuve la suficiente fuerza para separarme. Ella me miró a los ojos. La toalla se resbaló por entre los dedos y yo tomé con más fuerza su mano. Ella pareció estar en conflicto sin embargo estaba triste. ¿Por qué estaría triste? Su otra mano se alzó lentamente y acarició mi mejilla cerré los ojos ante su suave tacto, disfrutando del suave cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo ante su toqué. Como si tuviera vida propia mi mano tomó su cadera acercándola a mí. Mi nariz recorría desde su sien hasta su mejilla al mismo tiempo que Bella acariciaba mi pecho, lentamente, quería disfrutarlo lo máximo posible. Nuestros labios estaban tan solo a un par de centímetro de unirse. Estaba armándome de valor para moverme y unirlos definitivamente cuando Bella se separó. Me maldije por lo bajo.

Abrí los ojos, Bella aún los tenía cerrados nos separaba medio metro de distancia. Bella susurró algo que no alcancé a oír y abrió los ojos. Brillaban pero no era de emoción. Se veía increíblemente triste su mirada me encogió el corazón.

- Tengo que irme.- Susurró la chica de mis sueños tristemente. No me gusto como sonó esa afirmación. No me daba buena espina.

- Bella, yo…- Tenía que decirle algo, decirle que la amo todavía. De repente una gran ansiedad me había poseído. Algo no estaba bien aquí. Pero ella me cortó.

- Tengo que irme.- Y se fue dejándome en mi cuarto con esa horrible sensación. Para cuando bajé Rosalie y Bella no estaban, Emmett estaba esperándome abajo con todos los demás, se veían tensos.

- ¿Paso algo? – Preguntó el grande chico.

- Realmente no se, todo iba bien y de repente me dijo que tenía que irse.- Dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- OK, no hay que alarmarse.- Dijo Alice con voz serena.- Es normal que tenga arranqué de culpabilidad, por que eso es un arranqué de culpabilidad.-

El pequeño discurso de Alice nos relajó a todos, incluso a mí.

Emmett se fue, había dejado a Bella y a Rose esperando en el Jeep, y los demás se quedaron una hora más y luego se despidieron no sin antes repetir el plan para mañana.

**11 días**

El viernes en el hospital pasó rápidamente, no hubo casi nada de trabajo, por lo que Jessica y yo nos la pasamos hablando mientras hacíamos papeleo. Ella me contó sobre que quería completar sus estudios de medicina y yo hablé sobre el plan para conquistar a Bella.

- Jacob Black tiene razón, en cuanto pasen a lo físico todo se va a volver mas claro, aunque pienso que debes besarla cuando este totalmente consciente, por que si no se pondrá de pretexto "Estaba borracha, no cuenta por que no lo hubiera hecho sobria" – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su informe. Lo pensé unos segundos. Ella tenía razón.

- Vaya, no lo había pensado. Gracias.- Le dije, luego me acordé de lo que Alice había dicho.- Oye pero Alice dijo que Bella no lo haría en sus cinco sentidos.- Dije rascándome la cabeza.

Jessica rodó los ojos y me miró sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Dah! Edward Tu eres el que va a besarla.- Dijo. Ella tenía un punto.- Por las señales ella va a responder inevitablemente.- Lo pensé y decidí que tenía razón.

-- Gracias, por cierto dame tu numero en la escuela donde fui dan cursos complementarios con opción para entrar en enero. Le diré a un amigo que tengo ahí que averigüé bien y te pasó los datos.- Ofrecí, ella acepto encantada e intercambiamos números.

Ya cuando llegué a mi casa tomé un baño y me vestí poniendo esmero en verme muy bien, me vestí de negro por que Bella amaba verme vestido de negro. Conduje hasta su casa, esa era la primera parte del plan.

- Hola.- Saludé cuando ella me abrió la puerta. Se veía hermosa con su vestido rojo que resaltaba la palidez de su piel.

- Hola.- Fue hasta que escuché su voz que noté su expresión, estaba seria, como si estuviera molesta.

Quise preguntarle que pasaba pero apenas me saludó se dio media vuelta y se fue hacía la cocina. Entré y me senté desconcertado por su actitud.

Pensé que quizá ella estaba evitándome por lo que pasó ayer. Me preocupé pero me calmé con el pensamiento de que tenía toda la noche para derribar su barrera y lograr besarla.

Emmett bajó unos minutos después.

- Bella.- Gritó el chico.

- Estoy aquí, tonto.- Le dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina.

- Ey cariño tranquila, te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy ¿Verdad? – Preguntó, Bella le mandó una mirada asesina.

- No dormí bien anoche.- Se excusó la chica suavizando su mirada por el tono ofendido de su hermano.

- No te preocupes corazón.- Dijo Rose sonriéndole y acariciando su brazo levemente.- ¿Puedes hacernos un favor? – Le dijo con el mismo tono suave.

- Claro Rosie ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Bella, no me miraba.

Rosalie puso la expresión que usaba para sonsacarnos cosas.

- ¿Puedes adelantarte con Edward al restaurante? Es que si no vamos a perder la reservación.- Dijo con ese tono suave que casi hipnotizaba a las personas. Bella apretó los labios ligeramente.

- ¿Aún no están listos? –

- No, aquí Emm el idiota tiró chocolate en mis zapatos y ahora tengo que cambiar mi atuendo.- Bella miró unos segundos a Rosalie y luego suspiró.

- Esta bien.- Cedió, sonreí internamente feliz.- Vamos.- Me dijo caminando hacía la sala tomó su bolso y salió a la puerta. Los novios me hicieron una señal de aprobación.

Bella estuvo muy callada al principio del viaje. Intenté empezar una conversación pero siempre nos quedábamos estancados en algún momento. Hasta que dí en un punto clave.

- ¿Y hay algún escritor que te gusté mucho de los que revisas? – Pude ver sus ojos brillar ante el tema. Comenzó a hablarme acerca de una chica que escribía novelas de ficción y de comedia.

- Es increíble, incluso la sección para vender derechos para películas y series la tiene en la lista.- Decía, parecía orgullosa.- Y es tan joven, ni siquiera a terminado la universidad.-

Platicamos sobre esta chica hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

Vi a Bella suspirar cuando llegamos arrugando el ceño. Le abrí la puerta del carro y ella bajó murmurando un gracias.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa regresamos al silencio incomodo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era esto una señal de que las cosas no funcionarían hoy?

El mesero llegó y ordenamos dos Coca Colas.

Mi celular sonó y ví que era un mensaje: Era Jake. Llegaremos con Emmett, Leah me escondió mis llaves. Me reí ligeramente.

Dejé mi celular sobre la mesa y me volteé hacía Bella que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Entonces… ¿No dormiste bien anoche? – Le pregunté, ella me miró asesinamente.

- Nervios.- Dijo sin mirarme.

Intenté comenzar una conversación pero no funcionó. Cuando llegó el mesero con las bebidas me excusé para ir al baño.

Cuando regresé Bella tenía mi celular y lo curioseaba, me puse nervioso. No había borrado ningún mensaje y varios hablaban sobre el plan "Impidan esa boda"

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunté aterrado ante la idea de que viera mis mensaje. Ella me miró seria y sentí pánico.

- Estaba revisando tus llamadas.- Dijo sarcásticamente, lo tomé como una broma, si ella hubiera leído mis mensajes ya me estaría sacando los ojos con un tenedor. Dejó mi celular en la mesa y de reojo vi que estaba abierta la carpeta de imágenes, me relajé y solté una risita.

- Edward.- Una voz femenina reclamó mi atención, le sonreí a Bella y miré hacía donde provenía la voz. Era Jessica. – Hola.- Me puse de pie para saludarla.

- Hola Jessica.- Saludé educadamente, ella me sonrió y luego miró a Bella, desvió la vista rápidamente y Bella soltó un bufido casi imperceptible. Recordé que ellas no se llevaban. Lo había olvidado por que desde que los "astros" le dijeron a Jessica que no éramos el uno para el otro ella se había convertido en una buena amiga. - ¿Vienes con Scott? – Pregunté.

Ella sonrió contenta.

- Oh si, como no pudimos venir el otro día decidimos venir hoy.- Dijo. – Se supone que debo verlo en el carro pero te vi por la ventana y entré a saludarte.- Dijo, volvió a mirar a Bella tímidamente.- Hola Bella. ¿Sigues trabajando en la editorial? – Preguntó con un tono educado y tímido. Súper raro en ella.

- Si.- Su respuesta fue seca y grosera. Su actitud me molesto un poco, Jessica solo intentaba ser amable, sin embargo algo brincó en mi pecho. ¿Podría ella estar celosa?

-¿Te habló Susan? – Le pregunté tratando de dispersar la tensión que la mala respuesta de Bella había creado. Susan era la chica de quince años que habíamos atendido hace unos días.

- Oh si, siempre si fue a su fiesta, es muy extrovertida.- Comentó. Su mirada se posó en un punto lejos de mí.- Creo que ha llegado Scott, fue un placer saludarte Edward, nos vemos en el hospital. – Me regaló una sonrisa y luego miro a Bella sonriéndole tímidamente.- Adiós Bella.- Bella no contestó.

Cuando me senté a lado de Bella de nuevo la escuche murmurar algo que sonó como a: "Estúpida víbora." La miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? – Wow Bella estaba muy agresiva hoy.

- Ella solo intentaba ser amable Bells, Jessica no es tan mala como la pintas o al menos ya no es tan mala como era antes.- Le dije y tomé un trago de mi Coca Cola. Bella me miró con los ojos entornados.

Sin embargo no dijo nada simplemente saco su celular y marcó un número.

- ¿Dónde están? – Le gruñó al teléfono.- Apúrense, mañana tengo que madrugar y no pienso desvelarme por tus caprichos.- ¡Vaya que Bella estaba de mal humor! – Mas les vale.- Y colgó.- Emmett.- Contestó a mi pregunta no hecha.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.- Le ofrecí un poco molesto y triste por que ella se estaba portando muy mal conmigo y por que al parecer no le interesaba estar a solas conmigo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y sentí como si algo me hubiera golpeado el estomago. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

- Voy a pedir la cuenta.- Le dije con la voz lo mas neutral que pude.

- Te espero afuera.- Dijo y se fue. Pedí la cuenta y me sentí miserable todo el tiempo que tardaron en traerla. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Había sido por que saludé a Jessica? ¿Por qué no me pareció como había contestado? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Podría arreglar las cosas? Daba gracias a Dios por qué Bella no haya traído su carro y tuviera que llevarla a casa.

Pagué la cuenta y cuando salí me llevé una desagradable sorpresa. Bella estaba abrazada con Mike. ¿No se suponía que ese idiota tenía que estar en una estúpida cena de negocios? ¿Qué carajo hacía aquí? No pude evitar ponerme furioso.

- Hola Edward. Me comentaba Bella que se sentía mal no te preocupes puedes quedarte, yo la llevó a su casa.- Saben que es lo peor de todo, que el estaba en su derecho y yo no podía hacer nada para reclamar a Bella como mía.

- ¿No tenías una cena importante? – Le pregunté sin poder evitar que mi tono saliera seco, apenas podía controlar mi expresión para que no se notara que quería matarlo ahora mismo.

- Se ha cancelado y como he escuchado que venían decidí unirme a ustedes.- Dijo jovialmente con Bella aun pegada a su costado lo que solo agravaba mi estado. ¿No veía ella que estaba aquí y que estaba muriendo por verla con ese idiota?

Solté un suspiro molesto tratando de camuflajearlo con un suspiro casual.

- Ok ¿Puedo hablar con Bella unos segundos? – Pregunté juré ver una pizca de sospecha en los ojos de Mike pero el simplemente me sonrió cortésmente.

- Claro, mientras voy a entrar al baño del restaurante.- Y ahí fue cuando todo se fue al caño. Tomó a Bella de la barbilla y le dio un beso demasiado largo, demasiado pasional y demasiado doloroso para mí y luego vino la cereza del pastel.- Ya quiero que lleguemos a casa amor. – Le susurró bajito en el oído si yo no estuviera tan cerca y tan atento tal vez ni lo hubiera escuchado, hubiera preferido mil veces no escucharlo.

Mike se fue junto con mi cordura y mi esperanza.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? Ya no tienes que llevarme a mi casa.- Me dijo.

- Quiero llevarte a tu casa.- Rebatí.

- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? – Me preguntó podía ver claramente que ella igual estaba alterándose.

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Reclamé.- No entiendo, el otro día estábamos tan bien y ahora te comportas de una forma tan diferente.- Bella me miraba como si fuera la cosa mas horrible del mundo.

- Bueno Edward discúlpame si estoy gruñona no se si recuerdas pero estoy planeando la boda de mis sueños con el único hombre que he amado en la vida ¿Entenderías que quiero que todo salga perfecto y que me estrese por ello? –

Eso… Fue un golpe bajo. Un golpe doloroso, bajo y destructor. "El único hombre que he amado en la vida" La declaración me cortó la respiración y fue peor que si alguien me hubiera golpeado en los testículos, no puedo siquiera comenzar a describir como me sentí en ese momento.

- ¿Eso… Lo dices en serio? – No sabía que cara tenía en ese momento, intenté recomponerla un poco.

- ¡Dah! Edward ¿Por qué carajo me estaría casando con él si no lo amará? – No se si fue lo que dijo o el tono en que lo dijo pero el shock fue suplantado por otro sentimiento.

La ira.

- No lo se si tu hermano y tus amigos aún no saben por que se casan, menos yo.- Le dije sarcásticamente pude ver la sorpresa en su cara antes de que se pusiera roja.

- Eres maldito idiota.- Gritó.

- Pues al parecer así te gustan ¿No? Idiotas.-

Ella soltó un gritito de enojo.

- ¿Para que regresaste? Solo trajiste problemas. Regresa por donde viniste.- Me gritó. Otro golpe bajo.

- Ja, no te creas tan importante señorita novia perfecta, tu te arruinas sola casándote con el señor creído- metro sexual. Yo creo que la idiota es otra persona.- De repente sentí un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, Bella me había abofeteado con una fuerza impresionante. Eso me enfureció más.

- Cállate y lárgate de una vez.- Dijo con los dientes apretados y mirándome con odio.

- Edward, Bella.- Alice y los demás venían hacia nosotros. Pero habían llegado tarde, demasiado tarde. Alice no pareció notar la situación hasta que estuvo cerca.

- ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres? – Le pregunté a la mujer que me amaba con tono sarcástico que en verdad debería ser uno incrédulo, adolorido. Me estaba muriendo por dentro. Los demás se quedaron en silencio sin saber que pasaba. Miré a Bella a los ojos buscando la verdad en ellos.

- Quiero nunca y te lo repito para que lo entiendas, NUNCA volverte a ver, olvidarme de que existes, de que alguna vez tuvimos algo y de que alguna vez pensé amarte.-

Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos, atolondrado por la ola de dolor que azotó mi cuerpo como un latigazo. Cerré los ojos para recomponer mi careta.

- Esta bien.- Dije con la voz fría.- Mike se unió de nuevo al grupo alegando que había mucha gente en el baño.- Esta bien.- Repetí ignorándolo a él también.- Me voy, tal vez pueda unirme a Jessica.- Mentí consiguiendo lo que quería esa llama en los ojos de Bella, solo quería eso ultimo como despedida.

- Tiene novio.- Debatió tomando la mano de Mike.

- Eso no importa.- Dije. Ella bufó.

- Vamos Mike.- Dijo y se volteó y se fue. Y me permití quitar mi mascara me llevé una mano al rostro.

- ¡Edward! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Mis amigos comenzaron a interrogarme pero yo no estaba en esos momentos para responder nada. Tenía que irme y derrumbarme en otro lado, quería estar solo.

- Oh Dios Mio, Edward dinos que pasó.- Leah tenía la cara fruncida por la preocupación. Miré a mis amigos como através de un sueño. Una pesadilla.

- Se acabo, chicos.- Dije luchando con el desgarrador dolor en mi pecho.- Se acabo.-

Sin más, huí. Me fui a esconder del mundo y a tratar de escapar de la opresión en mi pecho que amenazaba con ahogarme.

Por que ahora si todo había acabado.

* * *

Uno: Ass hole: bueno creo que la mayoría debe saber que significa… si no, dejémoslo en Idiota o estúpido, por que la otra definición esta muy fea xD

Dos: Yo amo los museos, así que no estoy de acuerdo con Jake :D

Tres: Todas las frases son pedazos de canción de Lady Gaga: "Pueden escribir una mala novela" Bad romance. "Puedo leer tu cara de póker" Póker Face y "Uh Oh hay un monstruo en mi cama" Monster. Me encanta Lady Gaga…

Cuatro: En mi opinión 2012 hubiera tenido más éxito como comedia. Es estúpida ¬¬

Hola, ¡Que raro! Habrán dicho cuando vieron que actualicé verdad? Siento muchísimo el Híper retraso, tuve un Súper bloqueo con este fic, pero ya estoy de vuelta :) Actualizaré la próxima semana por que tengo que escribir el próximo cap de the sharpest lives y estoy escribiendo un one shot para celebrar el aniversario de mi primera publicación en fanfic. Aparte me voy a Cancún el sábado y regresó el martes.

Mil gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos.

Besoos


	11. Gabinete en crisis

Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**Gabinete en crisis.**

_**Alice POV**_

¿Qué carajo pasa?

Todos nos mirábamos los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Por que? – Preguntó Jacob anonadado al igual que todos. Escuchamos el ronroneo del carro de Edward cuando pasó a lado de nosotros.

- Llámalo. ¡Llámalo! – Me gritó Rose, saqué rápidamente mi blackberry y marqué su numero.

- No me contesta.- Dije después de varios repiques.

Todos soltaron ruidos de desesperación.

- Ok, tranquilos.- Ordené tratando de restituir la serenidad en nuestro grupo. – Debe haber una explicación lógica.- Al mirar los gestos de mis amigos agregué.- Y remediable también para esto.- Tenía que ser remediable y si no la era pues yo la haría remediable.

Era si o si.

- Vamos a la casa.- Opinó Jazz serenamente.- Discutamos esto.-

- Mejor vamos a casa de Edward.- Dijo Leah.

- No, el quiere estar solo ahora. Mañana lo iremos a ver.- Le aclaró Rosalie.

Pero no pudimos verlo al día siguiente.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Emmett me habló por teléfono.

- Edward cerró la ventana.- Me había dicho preocupado. Me quedé callada unos segundos. Edward nunca cerraba su ventana por que sabía que nosotros siempre entrábamos por ahí.

- Regresen. El no quiere vernos.- Mi voz salió muy triste, todo era muy triste.

Todavía no sabíamos que había pasado, Bella estaba de aquí para allá con Mike, que misteriosamente ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que aún no había podido hablar con ella y Edward…

Edward se había desconectado del mundo.

- Vamos a ir por Renné al aeropuerto ¿Alguien quiere ir?- Preguntó Rosalie tomando las llaves del Jeep para dárselas a Emmett.

Todos dijimos que si.

Renne era la mamá de Bella y Emmett, era muy divertida, era como una adolescente, siempre emocionada y honesta. No lo se, simplemente era genial.

- Fui a casa de Edward y golpeé hasta que me dolió el puño.- Nos decía Jake mientras íbamos al aeropuerto. El veía conmigo y con Jasper por que Emmett quería el Jeep solo para ellos, su mamá y el esposo de su mamá.

- ¿Y no te abrió? – Preguntó mi novio alzando las cejas.- Edward no tiene tanta paciencia.-

- Bueno, creemos que estaba en el hospital.- Dijo Leah encogiéndose de hombros.- Golpeó por idiota por que hay timbre.-

Jacob la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Tu no sabes lo que es darle efecto dramático a una situación.- No pude evitar reírme.

- Todo es mejor con el toque dramático.- Apoyé mirándolos desde el asiento delantero.

- ¿Has hablado con Bella? – Preguntó Jake. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu? –

- Ha estado muy pegada al maldito…– Wow Jacob estaba inspirado hoy con los insultos.-…Peliteñido.- Remató.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Preguntó Jasper por todos. Nos sumimos en un silencio de reflexión.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que ella se haya enterado de nuestros planes.- Dijo Leah asustándonos.

- No creo. Ya nos hubiera reclamado.- Dijo Jasper sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

Nos fuimos en silencio todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto.

Cuando nos bajamos Leah le dio un sonoro golpe a Jake en el brazo.

- Es verdad.- Gritó el chico mientras Leah nos alcanzaba. La miramos interrogantes.

- Dijo que soy una asesina de ambiente.- Dijo riéndose.

Quince minutos después Renné venía casi corriendo hacía nosotros.

- ¡Rosalie!- Gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre mi amiga rubia que la abrazó fuertemente.

- Renné te extrañé.- Decía Rose.

- Ok Mamá ignórame.- Replicó Emmett mientras abrazaba fraternalmente al Sr. Dwyer.

- Claro que bebé, no te ignoró lo que pasa es que primero vi a Rosalie.- Mintió la señora. Estaba apunto de abrazar a Emmett cuando me vió.- ¡Alice! – Exclamó abrazándome también. Emmett masculló algo y tomó las maletas de su madre para subirlas al Jeep.

- Ya no debería sorprenderte.- Escuche que le diga el Señor Dwyeer mientras iban hacía el Jeep.

- Me encantó el diseño del vestido de novia. Era hermoso.- Decía rápidamente.

- Basta Renné a mi no puedes ignorarme como a Emmett.- Replicó Jacob metiéndose en medio de nosotros.

- ¡Jake! No te había visto.- Exclamó Renné abrazándolo también.

- Haz pensado en comprar lentes. Nunca ves a nadie.- Replicó Jake.

- ¡Los compré! Son de esos que no tienen montura súper a la moda pero ahora no los encuentro por ningún lado.-

- Hola Renne, es un gusto verte.- La saludó mi Jasper con ese acento tan sexy suyo.

- Que linda forma de hablar Jazz.- Lo halagó dándole un abrazo.- Si no estuviera casada y no tuvieras a una hermosa y espectacular novia ya me estaría quitando la ropa.-

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó avergonzado Emmett a la vez que nos reíamos.

- Es la verdad hijo.- Phil solo soltó una risita, el estaba mas que acostumbrado a los comentarios de Renné de algún lugar tenía que haber sacado su personalidad Emmett.

Rosalie acarició a Emmett para calmarlo. Cuando Renné aparecía Emmett se volvía maduro.

- ¿Y que a estado haciendo mi ex nuero favorito? – Preguntó mientras caminábamos hasta los carros.

- Yo no fui tu nuero.- Rodó los ojos Jake.

- ¿Y que a estado haciendo mi ex casi nuero favorito? – Corrigió.

- Comer, hacer bromas, mirar la tele y robarnos la comida.- Dijo Rosalie.- Todo acompañado por ella.- Señaló a Leah que sonrió con suficiencia.

- A ti no te conozco. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó mirando a Leah.

- Se llama Leah y también es tu casi ex nuera.- Se burló Jake. Leah negó con la cabeza tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! – Renné estaba sorprendida, todos esperamos con diversión contenida su reacción.- ¿Te gustan las mujeres? – Le preguntó, Leah asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Genial! Nunca he tenido una amiga lesbiana, eres la primera.- Dijo con emoción pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Leah.- Y cuéntame ¿Cómo es eso de tener sexo con mujeres? Yo todavía no le encuentro la forma…-

Emmett soltó un suspiro al igual que Phil.

Nos fuimos todos a casa de Emmett. Bella no estaba y Renné se molestó por eso. La llamé para decirle que venga.

- Estoy recogiendo unos escritos dile a mi mamá que lo siento llego como en media hora.-

Renné nos invitó a comer comida china. En lo que llegaba seguimos conversando con ella.

- Adivina quien esta trabajando en el hospital.- Le dije emocionada.

- ¿Gregory House? ¿Doug Ross? ¿Robert Chase? ¡Dios! ! Por favor dime que Derek Shepherd!* Exclamó emocionada, tarde varios minutos en controlar el ataque de risa.

- No, Dios Renné, no. - Le dije aún riendome. - Edward. Edward Cullen. - Ella se sorprendió mucho.

- ¿En serio? ¿Regresó con Bella? ¿Por qué no han enviado la corrección de las invitaciones? – Nos miramos con complicidad unos segundos.

- No ellos no regresaron.- Aclaró Leah, Jake le dio un ligero codazo y le murmuró "Asesina de ambiente" Leah le devolvió el codazo.

- Ah eso es triste. Mike me cae bien pero Edward era el nuero perfecto.-

- !Hey! dijiste que yo era tu ex nuero favorito.- Reclamó Jake.

- No, no Jake tu mismo me corregiste: Tu eres mi ex casi nuero favorito.- Aclaró la señora.

Al día siguiente Jake, Leah, Jasper y yo nos encaminamos al hospital. Edward tenía que estar ahí, solo el podía contarnos que había pasado entre el y Bella.

Acabábamos de entrar en la cuenta regresiva. Si la situación podía salvarse tenía que ser rapidísimo.

Llegamos al hospital y preguntamos por el doctor Cullen, pero a la que nos encontramos fue a Jessica.

- Hola.-

- Aléjate mala mujer.- Dije alejándome de ella. Normalmente yo no era maleducada con las demás personas pero Bella me había contado el problema que había tenido con ella. Jessica rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- Esta buena.- Escuché murmurar a Leah. Jake soltó una risita.

- Edward esta demasiado ocupado como para atenderlos.- Dijo mirando discretamente hacía atrás. Ese cuento no me lo creía seguramente Edward estaba por ahí escondido sin querer hablarnos.

- Mentira.- Dijo Jake cruzando sus brazos.

Jessica se acerco a nosotros.

- Espérenme en el restaurante a dos cuadras de aquí en media hora.- Dijo en voz bajita, siseando como la víbora que era.

Sin embargo debido a el apremio de Jasper media hora después nos encontrábamos en el restaurante pactado.

Esperamos a Jessica por unos minutos hasta que llego en su carro y con su uniforme de enfermera.

- Hola.- Saludó sentándose en la única silla libre en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué nos dijiste que viniéramos?- Si me contestaba una estupidez iba golpearla. Yo solo le soportaba esas estupidas bromas a mis amigos.

- Por Edward.- Dijo captando nuestra total atención.- Él estaba escuchando nuestra conversación así que no podía decirles lo que quería decirles.

- y… ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirnos?- Preguntó Leah con las manos sobre la mesa.

Jessica nos miró dos segundos y bajó la cabeza.

- Se que no han hablado con Edward desde la tétrica escena con Bella aquel día en el restaurante.- Dijo rápidamente.- Siento que debo contarles lo que paso ese día.-

- ¿Por qué sientes que debes contárnoslo? – Preguntó Jazz.

- Por que es una chismosa.- Dije venenosamente sin dejarla contestar.

- No.- Replicó duramente la chica mirándome como si quisiera matarme.- Lo digo por que Edward es mi amigo y esta sufriendo, lo que Bella le dijo le dolió mucho.- La miré unos segundos calculadoramente antes de ceder.

- Ok, te creo.- Dije suspirando. Ella parecía sincera- ¿Él te contó?- Pregunté un poco ofendida por que no nos haya hablado a nosotros.

- Se lo saqué a cucharadas.- Respondió. Antes de soltar un suspiro y contarnos todo lo que pasó esa noche. No podía evitar soltar ruiditos de queja conforme avanzaba el relato. Pobre Edward debe estar hecho pedazos. - Dijo que no quiere hablar con ustedes por ahora por que no quiere que lo convenzan de volverlo a intentar.- Dijo acertadamente.

¡Mierda! Edward nos conocía demasiado bien.

- Mierda.- Fue lo único que dijo Leah.- Estamos jodidos.

Nos quedamos callados varios segundos paladeando el gusto amargo de lo que parecía una derrota.

- ¿Podemos hacer la despedida de soltero sin invitar a Mike? – Preguntó Jacob sin mucho ánimo y con la vista perdida como todos los demás.

Y ahí fue cuando el Espíritu Santo decidió descender en mi cerebro. Algo en mi cerebro hizo click y un minuto después miles de posibles escenarios recorrieron mi cabeza.

Me paré de repente haciendo que todos me miren extrañados. Sonreí ampliamente anticipando mis palabras.

- Señores y señoras.- Comencé para acrecentar el suspenso.- Tengo un plan.- Dije con solemnidad.

Y ahora todos estábamos sonriendo por que yo era una jodida genio.

..

* * *

* Todos son doctores ficticios: _Dr. Doug Ross_ (George Clooney) salía en ER. _Dr. House_ no necesita presentación. _Dr. Robert Chase_ (Jesse Spencer) sale en House. ._Dr. Derek Sheperd_ (Patrick Dempsey) Grey's Anatomy.

En este cap pasaron 2 días por lo que faltan 9 días… ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva.!

Prometo actualizar pronto :) Los invitó a pasar por mis otros fics.

Besos, nos leemos.


	12. Todo es culpa de la menstruación

**Todo es culpa de la menstruación.**

**6 días para la boda**

**...**

- Es simple.- Comentó Leah una vez Alice hubo contado su plan. Nos encontrábamos reunidos en casa de Alice y analizábamos el plan de la pequeña chica.

- Es la última oportunidad.- Dijo Jessica, si, ella se había unido al grupo por el momento. Y digo por el momento por que aún no se me olvidaba el chisme que hizo correr sobre Bella hace unos años.

Leah había bromeado delante de Jessica que ella y Bella eran amantes y por eso Edward y Bella habían cortado. Al día siguiente todo el mundo lo sabía.

- Es perfecto.- Dijo Rosalie.- Bella solo necesita un empujón. Quisiera saber por que cambio de actitud tan rápido.-

- La menstruación.- Dije como si fuera obvio, las chicas me miraron como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.- ¿Que? Es verdad, Leah se pone como fiera cada vez que le viene la regla.- Dije para hacerla molestar, no falló Me arrojó el control de la televisión. Pero lo esquivé, ella tenía que ser más rápida para darme. Mis reflejos eran impecables.

O tal vez no.

Me froté la frente donde Leah me había golpeado con un libro que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en la mesita. ¿Qué carajo hacía ese libro ahí? La única que leía por aquí era Bella y ella no estaba aquí.

- Cien posiciones para tener sexo en todos lados.- Leí en voz alta. ¿Aah? - ¿De quien es esto? – Pregunté mirando a mis amigos.

Alice se levantó rápidamente y me quitó el libro de las manos. Todos tardamos exactamente tres segundos en reaccionar.

- Eeeeww.-

- ¡Jasper! –

- ¡Por lo menos pongan señales! –

Todos nos pusimos de pie como si tuviéramos un resorte en el trasero. La reunión tenía que continuar en algún lugar que no tuviera fluidos de ningún tipo.

- Claro, no se sientan en mis muebles pero incluso comen en la cocina de Emmett.- Dijo rodando los ojos.

- Alice, eso fue asqueroso.- Dijo Leah haciendo un bonito mohín.

- Es la verdad hipócritas.- Alzó la barbilla y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, Jasper la abrazó mientras reía levemente.

- Me sentaré aquí.- Musito Jessica sentándose en el piso. Todo las imitamos.

- Ok. Entonces.- Empezó Emmett una vez pasado el shock. - ¿Cómo hacemos que Edward regrese al juego? –

Me rasqué la barbilla pensando. Ya se me había ocurrido una idea pero no creía que ellos quisieran llevarla a cabo.

Ya habíamos visto que eso de emborrachar a la gente no siempre salía bien.

- Hay que averiguar por que Bella lo trató tan mal.- Dijo Jessica pensativamente después de varios segundos.- Si le damos pruebas a Edward de que no ama a Mike y solo se enojo con él, va a ser más fácil recuperarlo.- ¡Jessica tenía buenas ideas! Si esto salía bien estaría completamente perdonada.

- Mmmm tienes razón.- Concedió Rosalie.- Ese será trabajo de Jake o de Alice.- Dijo la rubia.- Tienen máximo dos días para averiguarlo. Si en tres todavía no tenemos a Edward esto no va a funcionar.-

Rosalie era una pesimista.

Pero tenía un poco de razón. Lo mejor sería que terminemos antes de que Bella este caminando al altar. Eso sería muy cliché.

Ya me imaginaba a Bella y Mike en el altar y cuando el padre diga: "¿Algún problema con esta cosa?" O lo que sea que diga, Edward entraría corriendo todo mojado y con algas en el cabello y la ropa rota y gritaría "¡Yo tengo un impedimento! ¡Ella es la madre mis alguitas!"

Todos me miraron feo por que solté una carcajada.

¡Esa si sería una boda para recordar!

Al día siguiente fui a ver a Bella al editorial. La miré hacer su trabajo hasta que salimos a almorzar. Se veía… rara.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Le pregunté examinándola. No parecía triste, TRISTE, ni molesta, MOLESTA. Era como una combinación de muchas cosas.

- Estoy cansada.- ¿Pudo haber dado una respuesta mas típica?

- ¿Menstruación? – Bella me miró como si tuviera una cabeza de más.- Me dijeron que es la causa de todos los males de las mujeres.- Leah me lo había dicho.

Bella rodó los ojos.

- No tengo la menstruación.- Murmuró mirando hacía ambos lados para ver si nadie escuchaba la conversación.

Comimos conversando. Estaba tanteando el terreno.

Estábamos comiendo un helado cuando después de un silencio solté la bomba.

- Fuiste una total perra con Edward.- Si. Yo no era para nada sutil.- Esta dolido Bells. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

Bella se puso furiosa en cuestión de segundos.

- Lo único que hice fue no dejar que me vea la cara de estúpida Jake.- Ella se iba a ir en cualquier momento. La conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso Bella? No debiste decirle esas cosas horribles.-

- ¡No lo defiendas Jake! ¡Tú eres mi amigo! – Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas.

- Es que no entiendo.- Dije tratando de que ella me diga.

- Es un egoísta. No se para que regresó, si a esto se le llama regresar.- Dijo y se puso de pie. ¡Carajo! Estuve tan cerca.- Ya me he pasado de mi hora Jake, nos vemos.- Y señores y señoras Bella huyo del edificio.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en una de mis palmas y lamí mi helado.

¿Cómo podría sacarle a Bella la información?

Volví a lamer mi helado.

Mi celular sonó avisándome que me había llegado un mensaje.

"Despedida de soltero. Mañana casa de Sam. 9 de la noche. No mujeres"

No mujeres.

Eso significaba. Leah no esta invitada. Cerré mi celular con fuerza. No iba a ir. No sabía ni siquiera por que Sam me invitaba, aunque fuera mi primo yo ya le había dejado en claro que no me gustaba su relación con Emily.

Ella me caía bien, pero lo que le hicieron a Leah fue horrible.

Si no fuera por que Leah es masoquista yo no iría a esa boda.

Solté un suspiro. Leah era demasiado valiente.

- ¿Suerte? – ¡Mira si parece que la invoqué!

- Nada.- Le dije haciendo un puchero. Leah soltó un suspiro.

- Mierda.- Se dio dos golpecitos en los labios, era algo que hacía cuando estaba pensando.- Alice intentará en la noche y si no lo logra. Ambos irán.- Dijo llamando a la mesera y pidiendo un helado también.

Ya en la noche intentamos hablar con Edward. Tuvimos suerte, no había llegado del hospital así que nos sentamos en su portal.

Leah prendió un cigarro y me ofreció uno, lo tomé por que no sabía cuanto tiempo íbamos a esperar.

Las luces del Volvo de Edward nos cegaron.

Él pareció mirarnos con resignación y se bajó del coche con su gracioso uniforme.

- Hey Ed ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le pregunté cuando se detuvo en la puerta con nosotros.- Yo invito.- El soltó una risa que la verdad no parecía eso.

- ¿De veras? ¿Tú pagando? –

- Bueno en realidad Leah invita.- Mentí.

- Como siempre.- Replicó Leah. Entorné los ojos por que era mentira, siempre invitaba a Leah en todo. La mayoría de las veces por voluntad propia y las demás por que ella me obligaba.

Leah le mostró su cajetilla y para nuestro asombro el aceptó.

- Un doctor fumando.- Dijo Leah sarcásticamente. Esta vez la risa de Edward sonó mas humana, yo también sonreí por que Leah siempre lograba ese efecto en las personas.

- El estrés de la facultad de medicina te invita a probar de todo para relajarte.- Contestó mi amigo.

- Qué extraño es escuchar tu voz después de todos estos días.- Se burló Leah. Edward la miró como diciendo: Vete a la mierda.

- No le hagas caso.- Dije dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Esta así por que tiene la menstruación.-

Leah me dio sin exagerar el mas fuerte, doloroso y ruidoso golpe en la nuca.

- ¡Idiota! Te dije eso para que dejarás de molestarme con lo de ir a la playa.- Dijo, abrí la boca con indignación.

- Mientes, tienes la menstruación por eso estas tan irritada.-

- No, ella no tiene la menstruación.- Dijo Edward, salvándome de otro golpe.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntamos Leah y yo.

- Soy doctor.- Dijo con voz de estar diciendo la verdad mas verdadera. Lo empujé por que era un sabelotodo.

Me paré y caminé hasta mi automóvil abrí la puerta y saqué mi armamento.

- Ok señoritas les presento a Tila, Daniels* y mi novia vodka.- Edward se rió y Leah sonrió.

- Dame a Tila que por algo es bisexual.- Dijo la chica quitándome la botella de tequila.

- Tu eres lesbiana.- Repuso Edward abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- Lo que sea, es mía.- Replicó Leah.

Nos sentamos en el piso alrededor de la mesa frente al televisor y nos embriagamos.

Edward no necesitaba recordar a Bella en ese momento así que evitamos el tema.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me golpeaste Leah?- Preguntó Edward ya claramente borracho y riéndose. Nosotros nos reímos también por que también habíamos bebido mucho.

- Lloraste como una niñita.-

- ¡No es cierto! – Reclamó Edward desde su posición recostado en el suelo.

- Claro que si. Fuiste corriendo con tu papi para que te revisara.-

- ¡Me rompiste la nariz! –

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamamos los dos riéndonos.

- Ella solo te saco un poco de sangre.- Dije.

Nos quedamos esperando su contestación pero esta no llegó. Leah y yo nos miramos y fuimos a verlo.

Se había quedado dormido.

- Que poco aguante.- Leah chasqueó la lengua.

Dí un suspiro y negué con la cabeza.

- Deberíamos subirlo a su habitación.- Dije mordiéndome el labio. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Y… si husmeamos un poco? – Preguntó Leah con esa mirada maliciosa que me encantaba.

Sonreí.

- Mala encaminadota. ¡Vamos! –

Corrimos hacía el segundo piso riéndonos y tropezando tendría que esperar que se me baje el alcohol antes de conducir.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! – Gritó Leah brincando.- Vamos a esconderle sus cosas para que no las encuentre mañana.-

Asentí carcajeándome, parecíamos dos niños.

Corrimos a su habitación y Leah entró al baño. Yo solamente me senté en la cama y luego me deje caer.

- Escuché la cama, flojo.- Me regañó Leah.

Rodé los ojos y miré las fotos de Edward. Abrí su cajon y encontré una foto de él y Bella sobre unos papeles. Me dí cuenta de que eran del hospital por el simbolo. Me reí y tomé la carpeta. Lo metí en el bulto de Leah. Así nos aseguraríamos de que no se volvería a recluir.

- ¡Leah huyamos! – Grité me sentía casi consciente.

Leah salió del baño juntos subimos a Edward a el sofá.

Manejé hasta mi casa y nos quedamos en la cohera donde volví a atontarme.

Llegamos hasta la etapa de las risas.

- Tengo hambre.- Se quejó Leah.

- Yo también. Vamos a ver si Chel esta despierta.- Dije parándome condificultad.

Leah tropezó y nos reímos, Yo tropecé y tambien reímos, nos caímos y nos levantamos y llegamos a el porton de mi casa con el estomago adolorido y las rodillas magulladas.

Leah corrió hacía mi hermana apenas la vió. Aguanté la risa.

- Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeel – Berreo Leah para hacer enojar a mi hermana.- ¿Me harías un favor? –

- No soy Rachel.- Dijo mi hermana y Leha me golpeó soltando una carcajada. Obviamente yo sabía que no era Rachel.- Y sobre el favor depende.-

Volvimos a reírnos.

- Bueno, perdón. Beca.- Corrigió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.- Deberían ponerse algo para diferenciarlas, como un sombrero.- Nos reímos otra vez.

- ¿Cuál es el favor? –

- Puedes, por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor, decirle a mi mamá que me quede dormida aquí.- Rebecca aceptó en el instante en que Rachel entraba a la cocina.

Cuando vio nuestras caras que claramente reflejaban el grado alcohol que habíamos consumido soltó una risita.

- Lindo ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Dijo sirviéndose un vaso de refresco. Eso me recordó que tenía hambre.

- Chel, Beca ya nos hizo un favor.- Empecé.- Haznos algo de comer - Dije poniendo mi cara de cachorro desamparado, casi siempre funcionaba, al fin y al cabo era el bebé de la familia.

- Jake esa cara dejo de funcionar cuando te atrapamos viendo pornografía.- Leah se rió y después de hacer un puchero yo también.

Ante la negativa de mi malvada hermana para prepáranos comida, Leah y yo nos instalamos en la cocina e intentamos hacer un emparedado de 50 pisos.

Pero se nos cayó y terminó como alfombra en el piso.

Rachel nos sacó de la cocina gritando que éramos unos idiotas. Corrimos hasta mi habitación y cerramos con seguro.

Cuando dejamos de reírnos le dije a Leah:

- Seguro tiene la menstruación.- Y me encogí de hombros.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo. Nos apretujamos en mi cama sin cambiarnos la ropa y después de unos minutos nos dormimos profundamente.

...

* * *

Tila: por Tila Tequila la de Mtv, y Daniels por jack Daniels.

No tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto. Lo siento.

Ya le faltan pocos caps al fic :)

He abierto un Poll me gustaría que opinen.


	13. La tercera es la vencida

**Solo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**¿La tercera es la vencida?**

**4 días para la boda.**

**Alice POV.**

Solté un suspiro de impaciencia y martillé con más fuerza el piso con mis zapatos de tacón.

- No contestan el celular, ninguno de los dos.- Dijo Jazz rodando los ojos.

Bufé, caminé hacía la mesita y tomé las llaves de mi automóvil.

- Vamos a buscarlos, deben estar en casa de Jake comiendo, o alguna estupidez así.- Mascullé.

Teníamos media hora esperando a Leah y a Jake para conversar sobre nuestros avances y para planear un algo, hoy se vencía el plazo de días, si hoy no conseguíamos a Edward todo se arruinaría.

Llegamos a casa de Jake y nos recibieron sus hermanas y su papá; Este último nos condujo hasta su habitación.

- Están durmiendo pero no importa, despiértenlos, ya es demasiado tarde para que estén durmiendo.-

Jasper y yo nos cruzamos mirada y sonreímos maliciosamente.

Entramos a la habitación y Billy comenzó a mover a Jake un poco. Ambos chicos estaban apretujados en la misma cama, Leah tenía la cara tapada con varías almohadas y Jake dormía con un pie apoyado en el piso. Había un leve olor a alcohol en la habitación.

Reprimí una risita.

Jasper caminó con una sonrisa maliciosa y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar los fuertes rayos de sol que rápidamente hicieron efecto en el semblante dormido del chico, que en solo segundos abrió los ojos para volverlos a cerrar fuertemente.

- ¿Qué carajo…? ¡Hey! Cierra esa mierda, mi cabeza…- Pero su perorata llena de malas palabras fue interrumpida por un certero golpe que el Sr. Black se encargó de darle a su hijo con una almohada.

- ¡No seas mal hablado! -

- ¡Papá! ¡Le has dado a Leah!-

- No es cierto Billy.- Habló Leah desde las profundidades de la cama.- Estoy totalmente protegida, puedes golpearlo todo lo que quieras.-

- Gracias Leah.-

- ¡Hey! ¡Soy tu hijo! ¡Quiéreme a mí no a Leah! – Exclamó el chico de La Push.- Jasper, por favor, ya me he despertado, apiádate de este pobre chico con resaca, ¡Y cierra la puta cortina! – Gritó, ganándose un nuevo almohadazo de parte de su papá.

Me reí abiertamente y cerré la cortina.

Leah se puso de pie y cruzó la cama pisando apropósito a Jacob haciéndolo gruñir, con un ágil saltó se bajo de la cama tirando su bolso, esparciendo todo su contenido por el piso.

- Déjame vomitar Billy y ahorita recojo el desastre.- Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡No te preocupes hija! ¡Jake lo recoge! – Gritó de vuelta el señor. Jake gruñó.

- Papá se que me odias por que soy hermoso y tu no, pero tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, ya lo ha hecho Jasper, Emmett y Edward, te toca a ti.- Dijo susurrando.

Me reí de nuevo entre dientes y pude ver a Jazz aguantando la risa otra vez. Sin embargo Billy Black soltó una sonora carcajada, al tiempo que palmeaba a su hijo en el brazo.

- Sigue soñando Jake.- Dijo para luego estrellar de nuevo una almohada en su rostro.

Jasper y yo comenzamos a reírnos fuertemente y Billy Black salió de la habitación.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso.- Musitó el chico tapándose el rostro con un brazo. Dejamos de reírnos.

- Bueno ya, ahora tenemos que ponernos serios.- Dijo Jasper sentándose en un pedazo de la cama. Suspiré y vi el desastre que Leah había hecho. Recogí su bulto y comencé a tomar las hojas que se habían salido de una carpeta.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?- Pregunté, reconociendo el símbolo del hospital local.

- De la habitación de Edward, vamos a pedir rescate por ellos, así nos aseguramos de que nuestra victima se esconda.- Abrí los ojos impresionada por la idea.

- Muy bien Jake.- Lo felicité.

- Ahora, dinos los detalles de anoche.- Pidió Jazz, yo comencé a revisar los papeles mientras Jake contaba con detalle como se había emborrachado con Edward.

Mi boca se abrió en asombro al comprender lo que tenía entre manos.

- ¿O no? ¿Tu que dices Alice? ¿Alice? ¡Alice! – Me sobresalté por el grito y agité el papel.

- ¿Dónde encontraron esto? – Pregunté con el cerebro trabajando a mil por hora.

- En la habitación de Edward.- Dijo Jacob, compartió una mirada con Jasper.

Mi boca se abrió en una O y me puse de pie.

- ¡Es esto! – Chillé, sobresaltándolos.- ¡Es esto! ¡Esta es la razón! –

- ¿Qué razón? – Preguntó Leah, que había regresado de su visita al baño.

- ¡Esta es la razón por la que Bella se comportó de aquella forma!- Dije, sonreí.- ¡Es una completa estupidez! –

Todos me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero no importaba, con esto tal vez podríamos tener a Edward de vuelta.

- ¡Deja de sonreír! Estas asustándome.- Dijo Jake.

Le tiré una almohada golpeándolo en la cabeza mientras sacaba mi celular.

- ¿A quien vas a llamar?- Preguntó mi novio.

- A Emmett y Rosalie.-

Después de de que Jacob y Leah se bañaran y vistieran, nos dirigimos a mi casa, donde una Rosalie y un Emmett bastante curiosos esperaban en la sala.

Los puse al tanto de mi descubrimiento y elaboramos un plan para que Edward nos escuchara, los papeles que el dúo maravilla había robado no nos iban a servir.

- ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea! – Exclamó Rosalie de repente poniéndose de pie, sobresaltando a su novio.- Dame el número de Jessica.-

Marcó el número.

- Hola Jessica, Soy Rosalie. Si estas con Edward aléjate.- Dijo, sonriendo.- Ok, este es el plan, ¿Tienes automóvil? ¿No? ¡Perfecto! Escucha que vas a hacer: Pídele a Edward que te lleve a tu casa para que podamos acorralarlo y hacerlo ceder.- Escuchó lo que Jessica decía y luego volvió a hablar.- Ok, ya la memoricé.- Sonrió.- ¡Si! ¡Ya sabemos que paso! – Dijo entusiasmada.- Ok, adios.- Suspiró.- ¿Quién dirá que Jessica se iba a convertir en nuestra aliada? – Pregutó, solté una risita. Si, ese había sido un giro inesperado.- Bien, Este es el plan.-

Ella se sentó y sonrió ampliamente.

El plan en sí, era bastante simple. Edward llevaría a Jessica a su casa, y le diría que pase por algo para tomar, Jessica os dijo que últimamente eso hacían al salir del trabajo, nosotros esperaríamos adentro, listos para cerrar todos lso posibles sitios de huida.

- Me gusta, ¡Me gusta! – Decía Leah dando palmada.

- Yo me encargo de la puerta principal.- Dijo Emmett.

- Yo de las ventanas.- Dijo mi hermosos novio.

- Yo de alguna otra puerta que este por ahí.-

- Yo de los agujeros de ratones.- Estallamos en carcajadas.

¡Eso era todo! Nuestro buen humor regresaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Edward POV**

- Vamos, tomemos un café.- Me ofreció Jessica, lo pensé un segundo, como todas las otras veces y luego dije que sí. Me pareció notar una sonrisa burlona curvear los labios de mi compañera pero solo duró unos segundos por lo que supuse que me lo había imaginado.

Caminé en silencio a lado de la chica, mirándola de reojo, si Jessica no tuviera novio en este momento tal vez intentaría algo con ella; Era bonita, divertida y amable. Digo, amo a Bella y creo que siempre la amare, pero ya era completamente obvio que no iba a cancelar su boda.

Solté un suspiro.

Jessica abrió la puerta de su casa, pasé detrás de ella, solo había dado cinco pasos cuando varios gritos me sobresaltaron.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Gritaban mis amigos, Jacob me arrojó confeti y comencé a escupir la porción que había entrado en mi boca.

- ¡Jake! Dijimos que lo del confeti no.- Se quejó Alice, negando con la cabeza. Jessica estaba carcajeándose apoyada en el sillón, una vez que terminé de escupir los trocitos de papel, recorrí con la mirada la sala.

Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones, Emmett fue el que había cerrado la puerta principal, Jasper estaba parado frente a una ventana, Leah estaba estratégicamente parada de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina y Jacob estaba sentado en el piso, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Aún estaba mudo de la impresión, ¿Qué hacían ellos en casa de Jess? La comprensión cayó en mí unos segundos después.

¡Oh! Ellos me habían acorralado, rodé los ojos y miré a Jessica con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Es serio? – Le pregunté, no contaba con que Jessica había entrado a los jueguitos de los chicos.

- ¡Vamos, Edward! – Exclamó tratando de justificarse.- Ellos tienen algo importante para decirte.- Dijo defendiendo a mis amigos. Suspiré.

- Pueden decirme todo lo que quieran pero no voy a intentar nada más, Mike se va a casar con Bella, ella no me quiere, ni siquiera me tiene un poco de aprecio, ustedes mismos lo escucharon. – Dolía, dolía muchísimo pero era la verdad.

- ¡No! –

- ¡Fue una mentira! –

- ¡Estás equivocado! – Gritaron.

- Ya sabemos que fue lo que paso.- Dijo Emmett.- Siéntate, así podemos hablar con calma.- Los miré y soltando un suspiro, me senté en unos de los sillones de Jessica.

Todos lentamente dejaron sus posiciones.

- Ok, primero que nada. Toma.- Dijo Alice y arrojó una carpeta que aterrizó en mis piernas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Alcé las cejas cuando vi que eran míos. Los miré confuso.

- ¿Te vas a ir otra vez? – Preguntó la chica. Miré de nuevo los papeles y comprendí, era la solicitud de cambio que pensaba entregar en el hospital.

- No lo se.- Dije sinceramente.- Los voy a extrañar, en realidad quiero quedarme, pero no quiero ver a Mike y Bella juntos, como un matrimonio.- Dije, bajando la cabeza.- Tal vez iría a Seattle.-

Nos quedamos en silencio, tristes por lo que había dicho.

- Tal vez…- Comenzó Rosalie.- Tal vez no tengas que irte.- Bufé.- No, no, escucha. ¿En que momento Bella comenzó a portarse extraño? ¿Fue en tu habitación? ¿No? – Preguntó, no veía el caso de sus preguntas, sin embargo contesté.

- Le dí una camisa para que se cambie, entré al baño y estaba de espaldas a mí, junto a la cama, frente a…- Me callé, comprendiendo que querían decirme, estos papeles estaban en mi cajón.- Pero… yo… no… en ese momento no quería irme.-

Bella, debió haber visto la solicitud aquel día, ¡Por eso se había comportado así! Ella pensaba que me iba a ir de nuevo, que no me importaba. Me golpeé la frente, debí haber quemado ese papel.

- ¿Qué hizo después? – Preguntó Jasper.

- Bueno, primero casi nos besamos, entonces… entonces, ella se alejó y me miró como si estuviera triste y luego al día siguiente…-

- Te trató como una mierda.- Completó Leah.

- ¿No te recuerda eso algo? – Preguntó Jake revolviéndose el corto cabello. Me quedé callado, pensando. Todos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando que yo hiciera algún movimiento, me sentí un poco intimidado.

Traté de recordar algo que se asemejara a la reacción de Bella.

- Jake, tú, una moto debajo de tu Volvo...- Me ayudó Leah y mi cerebro hizo clic.

- ¡Ella no me odia! – Exclamé poniéndome de pie, abrumado por la realidad.- Esta dolida nada más, pensó que iba a irme y por eso me alejo para no lastimarla.-

¿Eso significaba que Bella me quería? Algo calido me acarició el pecho. ¿Esperanza?

¿Podría dar paso de nuevo a la esperanza?

Alice se puso de pie y me tomó, con un poco de dificultad, por los hombros.

- ¿La tercera es la vencida? – Me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.- Ella no te odia.-

Tragué saliva, el cerebro trabajando a mil por hora y el corazón latiendo violentamente en mi pecho.

- La tercera es la vencida.- Dije, todos soltaron gritos de jubilo.

- Ok, ahora hay que planear algo.- Dijo Rosalie aplaudiendo.

- ¡¿No tienen ningún plan?- Exclamó escandalizada Jessica.

Jake se rascó la cabeza.

- No, estábamos muy ocupados tratando de recuperar a Edward, pero no se preocupen ahorita nos organizamos.-

Pedimos algo para comer y nos sentamos para pensar que hacer.

Yo todavía tenía dudas sobre si sería buena idea ir tras Bella de nuevo, todavía me dolía lo que me había dicho.

Volví a pensar en las similitudes de aquella vez que Jacob le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella, Bella primero se había deprimido, luego nos había alejado a los dos y luego se había molestado con ambos por haber peleado.

Bella solía encerrarse en si misma cuando algo la superaba y luego, actuaba de forma impulsiva.

- ¡Esa es una increíble idea! – Exclamó Emmett, sobresaltándome. Jacob estaba de pie junto con Leah haciendo florituras con las manos como si estuvieran agradeciendo a un público, los demás aplaudían.

- Solo tenemos un problema.- Dijo Jake sentándose.- Nosotros estamos ocupados mañana, a partir de las siete de la noche hasta las doce del día del día siguiente.- Señaló.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Jessica.

- Es la boda mi primo.- Señaló Jacob tratando de quitarle importancia encogiendo los hombros. Traté de no mirar a Leah para no hacerla sentir incomoda, ya se me había olvidado la Boda de Sam y Emily.

Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Emmett estalló en carcajadas. Todos lo miramos asustados.

- ¿De que estas riéndote? – Preguntó Rosalie no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe en el hombro, el se frotó tratando de contener la risa. Leah lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Me… Los imaginé…- Risas.- Me los imaginé vestidos de gala.- Más risas.- Como unos malditos pingüinos.-

Leah rió entre dientes y Jake se quejó débilmente.

- No te burles de mi Emmett.- Dijo Jake frotándose la nuca.- Odio ir de traje.-

- Hagamos una apuesta.- Dijo de repente Jasper frotándose las manos.- Apuesto a que no se atreven a ir a la fiesta vestidos completamente informal, ya saben, short's y camisas sport.- Alice le dio un empujón.

- ¡Claro que no pueden ir así a una boda! – Exclamó indignada. Leah se rió abiertamente.

- De todas maneras, tengo que ir de vestido largo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Soy una de las damas de honor.-

Emmett volvió a reír.

- ¡Las bodas son tan divertidas! – Exclamó el chico.- Puedes hacer cosas para que la gente se escandalice.- Pensó unos segundos y me miró.- Si todo esto sale bien, en tu boda con Bella cuando el sacerdote pregunte lo del impedimento, gritare que eres mi pareja.- Dijo y comenzó a carcajearse ante mi expresión horrorizada.

Nota mental: Casarme con Bella en Las Vegas sin decirle a Emmett.

- ¡Basta de payasadas! – Gritó Alice poniéndose de pie.- Ustedes dos.- Dijo, apuntando a Leha y Jacob.- Van a preparar la despedida de soltero de Mike junto con Jasper y Emmett, todo se terminará de preparar antes de que tengan que irse y el plan empezará a partir de las diez de la noche. Que es cuando encerraremos a Bella y a Edward en su habitación.- Tomó aire.- Y tú.- Dijo señalándome.- Llora, arrodíllate, dile que la amas, ruega y haz todo lo que sea necesario para que ella te escuche.-Dijo seriamente.

Asentí. Era la última oportunidad.

- Ok, vámonos que todos tenemos trabajo mañana y al menos nosotras.- Dijo refiriéndose a ella y Rose.- Tenemos que ir con Bella a que recoja su vestido de novia.- Eso dolió.- Que estoy segura que no va a usar.- Añadió mirándome y dándome una sonrisita.- Vamos a lograrlo Ed, gracias por volver.- Dijo, se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la sien, Rosalie la imitó, pero dándomelo en la coronilla.- Nos vemos mañana.-

- Adios.-

- Bye.-

- Cuídense.-

- Rompan el vestido.-

Una vez que se fueron, Emmett soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Se preguntó haciendo un puchero.

- Podemos ir a jugar videojuegos a tu casa.- Sugirió Jake, Leah imitó a Emmett haciendo un puchero.

- Tengo que ir al ensayo de la boda, una reverenda mierda si me preguntan, pero en fin…- Se lamentó sarcásticamente. Jake la miró levemente preocupado.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Leah negó con la cabeza.

- Patéales el culo por mí.-

- ¡Ja! Como si pudiera ganarme.- Exclamó Emmett poniéndose de pie.- Vamos chica dama de honor, te llevamos y luego nos vamos a mi casa.-

- Emm, Emmett.- Dije incomodo. Él me miró.- Va a ser incomodo.- Dije refiriéndome a que si Bella y Mike están en su casa yo me iba a querer suicidar.

- Oh, Eddie, no te preocupes, Bella no va a regresar hasta muy tarde y Mike se quedara en Seattle por hoy.- Informó y ya, ahora, más calmado, acepté la invitación.

- ¿Vienes, Jess? – Pregunté a la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado.

- Oh, no Ed, va a venir Scott, tengo que preparar la cena y arreglarme.- Guiñó.

- ¡Eso es chica! Al hombre se le domina por el estomago.- Exclamó Emmett, alzando su palma para que Jessica la estrellara con la suya, la chica le siguió el juego y se rió suavemente.

Nos subimos a los respectivos carros, Jacob y Leah conmigo y Jazz con Emmett.

- ¡Me encanta Jessica! – Exclamó de repente Leah.- ¿Crees que tenga una parte bisexual? – Preguntó la chica.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¡No! – Grité.- Y no empieces a corromperla.- Dije, Leah era una pervertida cuando se lo proponía.

Leah se carcajeó y Jacob se limitó a sonreír.

Una vez en casa de Emmett todo fue normal y extrañamente divertido, según Emmett tenía que divertirme para mañana estar relajado y no ponerme demasiado nervioso.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente sentí los nervios apretar mi estomago y viajar por mi cuerpo sintiéndose como latigazos. Gracias a Dios, solo era Renné y Phil.

- ¡Hey! ¡Reunión de guapos! – Exclamó, soltando las bolsas que tenía y corriendo hacía nosotros.- ¡Que afortunada soy! ¿Puedo jugar? –

- ¡No! –

- ¡Emmett! –

- ¡No! –

- ¡Emmett, soy tu madre! –

- ¡Si, pero una madre que baja mis records! ¡No puedes jugar! – Comencé a reírme levemente.- ¡Mamá, déjame en paz! – Exclamaba el chico, Renné intentaba quitarle el control y Emmett caminaba alrededor del sofá sin despegar la vista del televisor.

- ¡Jake, ayúdame! –

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó el chico parándose rápidamente, Renné se colgó del brazo de Emmett, el cual lo estiró para que no llegué y Jacob trataba de derribar al gigante sobre el sofá.

- ¡Vamos chicos, no se queden ahí, ayúdenme! – Miré a Jasper y nos encogimos de hombros al mismo tiempo antes de abalanzarnos sobre Emmett.

Era divertido y relajante hacer el tonto un rato después de tantos días de depresión. Él saber que había una mínima esperanza de cancelar la boda, había destensado ligeramente los hombros, haciéndome estar un poco más accesible a estas situaciones.

Al día siguiente estaba nervioso.

Me vestí con esmero y me dediqué a esperar, Alice no me había permitido participar en la preparación de nada.

Los chicos iban a llevarse a Mike a Port Angels y mantenerlo ocupado con un par de strippers y las chicas iban a entretener a Bella para que yo pudiera meterme en su habitación.

¿Por qué en su habitación?

Simple y sencillamente por qué ella no sospecharía nada raro, no era lo mismo a llevarla a un hotel o a casa de Alice.

A la hora acordada me metí a su habitación, no pudiendo contener una sonrisa enamorada al ver todas sus pertenencias y al estar en ese pedazo de Bella, toda ella estaba representada en ese cuarto.

Demasiado tierno pero intelectual a la vez.

Mandé un mensaje avisando qué _El león estaba en la cueva_. La estúpida clave que se le había ocurrido a Jasper.

Diez minutos después escuché la voz de Rosalie.

- Claro que debemos irnos a dormir, mañana hay que despertarnos para afinar los detalles.- Decía.

- Y yo que pensaba que iban a arrastrarme a algún bar o algo.- La suave cadencia de su voz mandó miles de astillas a mi estomago.

Las chicas se despidieron y la puerta se abrió y se cerró, ella prendió la luz en el momento que cerró la puerta.

La respiración de ambos se cortó cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me estremecí ante todo el amor que me recorrió al verla tan hermosa. La tela de su vestido negro acariciando sus curvas y el escote acentuando sus delicados hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño, ella acababa de bloquear su corazón y había puesto a trabajar a su cerebro. Tomé aire.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, ¿Molesta? A mí me había parecido escuchar temblor en su voz, me pasé una mano por el cabello.

Todo se resumía a esto, era mi última oportunidad, me armé de valor, al fin y al cabo; La tercera es la vencida.

¿No?

* * *

Hola! Ahora si estoy de vuelta, ya faltan solo un par de caps y esto se termina, el próximo cap es todo el plan.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Dejenme saber que opinan. Perdon por la tardanza.

Les dejo un adelanto:

_- He jodido todo.- Se lamentó Jake, se veía tan extraño, con el andar desesperado y la cara contraída con pena. Se dejo caer en el sillón, abatido y con las manos en la cabeza.- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que jodí todo? –_

_Suspiré y froté mi cara con mis manos._

_- Si, Jake, lo jodiste.- No podía darle ánimos._

jajaa, no es lo que parece ;)

Besos, nos leemos.


	14. Nuestra jodida suerte

**Sola la trama es mia.**

* * *

**Nuestra jodida suerte.**

**Emmett POV**

**3 Días para la boda.**

- No, tienen que tener una reservación.- Dijo por segunda vez el estúpido hombre de la puerta del club de strippers.

- ¿No tiene a nadie libre? – Preguntó Jake frustrado. Él hombre negó con la cabeza.- ¿Ni una medio feíta?- Él hombre negó.- ¿O calva? – Volvió a negar.- ¡Mierda! ¡Hasta un travesti nos serviría!- Exclamó.

- Lo siento, en serio no hay nada disponible para hoy, todas las mesas y las bailarinas están ocupadas.-

- Mierda.- Soltó Leah, todos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando que podíamos hacer.

- Mierda, las chicas van a matarnos.- Me lamenté. Él señor pareció extrañamente conmovido por nuestras caras de desolación.

Y digo extrañamente porque nadie se deprime tanto por no conseguir strippers, bueno la verdad sí creo que haya quienes se depriman por eso.

- Puedo hacerles una reservación para mañana.- Ofreció. Jasper negó con la cabeza.

- No gracias, tenía que ser hoy.- Dijo mi rubio cuñado, mordiéndose un lado de su pulgar.

Él señor nos miró con pena mientras me armaba de valor para hablarle a Rosalie,

- Puedo… darles otra opción.- Ofreció, Leah me cerró el teléfono de golpe impidiendo que marqué. Todos miramos al señor esperanzados, parecía nervioso.- Bueno… yo, tengo… umm, el numero de una prostituta, yo pienso que si le piden que baile pues por dinero bailará.-

Leah casi se mea de la emoción.

- ¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó dando saltitos.- Nunca he conocido a una prostituta.- Chilló.

No pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

- Es perfecto.- Dije dándole un fuerte abrazo al señor que parecía muy contento por nuestro nuevo y feliz comportamiento.

- Que bueno que puedo ayudarles, tomen, este es el número.- Dijo dándole a Jasper una tarjeta.

Emocionados le dimos las gracias y nos reunimos en el Jeep, Jasper se sentó de copiloto y el dúo dinámico atrás con las cabezas pegadas para poder vernos todos por entre los asientos.

- Esto es mejor que las bailarinas.- Dijo Jasper agitando la tarjeta enérgicamente.- Como no se nos ocurrió, así es mejor, las prostitutas dejaran que Mike las toque, si no funciona lo de Edward.- Todos tocamos la madera* del adorno que estaba en mi retrovisor al mismo tiempo, por si las dudas.- Podemos tomarle algunas fotos tocando a las bailarinas o algo así para mostrárselas a Bella.-

Bueno, eso sería mucha mierda. Si veía al pendejo de Mike poniéndole los cuernos a mi hermanita me daría ganas de castrarlo.

Aunque era una buena idea, tendría que contener mi instinto protector asesino si quería que esto funcione.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Bueno, ¿Quién hablará?- Preguntó Jasper aún la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

- Oh, yo, yo.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos de atrás.

- Oh, vamos jake, déjame llamar a mí, tu ya viste a una en la despedida de Sam, yo no veré a esta, solo déjame hablar con ella.- Rogó Leah haciendo un puchero.

Jacob soltó un suspiro de rendición.

- Esta bien.- Dijo resignado. Levanté una ceja. ¿Leah no sabía qué Jake no había ido a la despedida de Sam?

Jasper le dio la tarjeta a Leah que enseguida sacó su celular, Jake me miró como diciendo que no hiciera ningún comentario.

No lo hice, todos en el grupo sabíamos la historia de Leah con Sam y lo que menos queríamos es poner incomoda a nuestra pequeña lesbiana.

Con todo el entusiasmo del mundo Leah contrató a la dama de compañía y dio la casa de Jasper, como dirección, mientras ella hacía eso yo llamé a Mike.

- Hola, cuñado.- Dije falsamente. Mike me contestó con un simple _Hola ¿Qué pasa?_- Estuve pensando y creo que te he dado la falsa impresión de que no me agradas.- Dije tratando de sonar afligido, claro que no me agrada el maldito cara de bebé y rubio de bote.- Así que, ¿Adivina? Te he organizado una despedida de soltero.-

- ¿Sí? – El cabrón no sonaba muy entusiasmado.

- ¡Sí! – Corroboré tratando de contagiarle mi entusiasmo.

- ¿Sabes Emmett, umm…? – Tartamudeó.- En realidad no quiero una despedida de soltero.- Dijo Mike, fruncí el ceño pero me armé de paciencia.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué? – Dije falsamente alarmado.- Es genial Mike, nos emborracharemos, fumaremos y veremos chicas lindas bailando, ¡Vamos chico! Es tu última salida así.-

Él pareció pensarlo un poco.

- Está bien.- Aceptó, ¡Ja! ¿Quién le decía que no a papi Emmett? ¡Nadie! - ¿A qué hora nos vemos? –

- Yo te aviso.- Le dije haciéndole señales de victoria a mis amigos dentro del Jeep que hicieron movimientos con las manos como si estuvieran festejando.- Avísale a todos los amigos que quieras.

- ¿Dónde será? –

-En casa de Jasper y Alice.- Le informé. - Adiós Mike, te hablo.- Y colgamos.

Subí a mi Jeep y arranqué.

- Ok, cité a Suzeth y Yazeth a las diez de la noche.-

- ¿Suzeth y Yazeth? – Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

- Son nombres divertidos, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Jake, acomodándose en el asiento.- Muy apropiados, ¡Suzeth bájame el pantalón y dame…!-

- Bueno, no te hagas ilusiones, que no vas a estar.- Lo interrumpió Jasper para irritarlo.

Funcionó, Jake refunfuñó, Leah se rió entre dientes.

- Nos queda la esperanza de ligar en la boda o al menos poder comer y embriagarnos gratis.- Se encogió de hombros la chica.- Y luego en la fiesta-almuerzo del día siguiente podemos quitarnos la resaca embriagándonos y comiendo también.- Dijo la morena, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Black.- Tal vez liguemos también ahí.- Sugirió.- Somos guapísimos.- Sonrió.

Nos reímos.

Dejamos a los chicos La push, pues en La push y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Apenas entramos mi madre comenzó a acosarme, podía ser bastante fastidiosa cuando se lo proponía.

- Emmett, tienes que llevarme a sus reuniones de amigos.- Exclamó, yo negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó haciendo un puchero, rodé los ojos.

- Por qué ya estoy grande mamá, aparte nadie lleva a sus mamás a las reuniones.- Dije, era obvio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¡Antes no querías separarte de mí! –

- ¡Mamá! Eso fue cuando estaba en kínder.- Rodé los ojos, a Renné le gustaba ser dramática para fastidiarme.

- Esta bien, pero luego no vengas para sentarte en mi regazo y que te de galletas.- Me reí y la perseguí hasta que me dejó sentarme en sus rodillas.

Todo el plan iba a la perfección y a las 10 de la noche, Mike junto con media docena de amigos llegaron a casa de Jasper.

A las diez y media llegaron las dos prostitutas-bailarinas, era patético ver a los amigos de Mike babeando por ellas.

Jasper y yo solamente reíamos mientras vigilábamos la escena, Mike aún no había dejado que ninguna bailarina se le acerqué y parecía aburrido. Eso no estaba bien, el tenía que estar entretenido para que no quisiera irse.

Jasper fue hacía él y llamó a las bailarinas.

- Hey, señoritas aquí esta el novio, el se quitará del mercado pasado mañana. Merece un baile, ¿No?- Solté una carcajada al mismo tiempo que los amigos de Newton vitoreaban al rubio.

¡Así se hace Jazz! Maldito rubio con carisma, si yo hubiera hecho eso probablemente no se escucharía tan bien.

Las chicas rodearon a Mike y poco a poco lo hicieron relajarse fue entonces cuando se volvió una verdadera despedida de soltero, Mike tomó unos cuantos tragos, nada de cervezas, y bromeó un poco, viendo pero nunca tocando a las bailarinas.

Jasper me hizo notar eso, pero yo estaba seguro que si no estuviéramos nosotros las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Viendo que el ambiente se había formado Jasper y yo nos dedicamos a conversar. Rosalie llamó, Edward ya estaba con Bella.

Sonreí y regresé de muy buen humor tarareando la pegajosa canción que sonaba en el estéreo, recorrí con la mirada la sala y no vi a Newton, me acerqué a mi amigo.

- ¿Dónde está Mike? – Le pregunte a Jasper, las prostitutas-bailarinas estaban meneándose en las piernas de los amigos del chico con cara de bebé, pero Mike no estaba por ningún lado.

- Debe estar en el baño.- Dijo mi amigo, riéndose disimuladamente de los hombres que estaban extasiados por las chicas.

Sin embargo después de varios minutos empezó a preocuparme el hecho de que Mike no saliera del baño.

**Edward POV**

- No te vayas.- Le pedí, tomándola suavemente del brazo, evitando que se escabullera por la puerta.

Ella evitó mi mirada.

- Suéltame.- Ordenó, la jalé delicadamente hasta que pude ponerle seguro a la puerta y la tomé de los hombros.- Mira que si Mike viene…-

- Newton esta de lo más contento en su despedida de soltero.- Le dije irritado por que el idiota saliera a colación.

- Ni tanto, él no quería ir.- Contestó bastante irritada la castaña.

- Bueno, lo reconsiderara cuando tenga una voluptuosa rubia en sus piernas.- ¡Mierda! Cullen, cerebro de Paris Hilton, ¡Eso era información confidencial!

- ¿Qué? – Me mordí la lengua por estúpido.- ¡Todo esto, lo planearon ustedes! ¿Verdad? Tú, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Leah y Jacob.- Se había olvidado de Emmett.- ¡Seguramente hasta Emmett está involucrado! – Bueno, no se le olvidó.- No se qué les he hecho, - Intentó escaparse pero volví a sujetarla.- ¡Suéltame de una puta vez! – No la solté, aún cuando me sorprendí enormemente por su vocabulario.

- No, hasta que entiendas que nadie quiere perjudicarte.- Le dije suavemente, con la calma que no tenía.

Ella dejo de forcejear y me miró furiosa.

- ¿No me vas a dejar ir? –

- No.-

- Entonces, dime qué haces aquí. Ya te había dicho que no quería verte.- Tragué saliva, tratando de que no me afecten sus palabras.

- Necesito explicarte muchas cosas.- Dije.- Déjame hablar y si después de esto sigues sin querer verme, te dejare en paz.- Era cierto, si ella me rechazaba yo ya no iba a molestarla.

Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró.

- Esta bien.- Dijo y sentí mi corazón acelerarse. Bella caminó y se sentó con las piernas entrelazadas en el centro de su cama, la seguí y me senté frente a ella. Me quedé callado, sin saber por dónde empezar.- Habla.- Me dijo la chica y pude escuchar la ironía en su tono.

Tomé aire.

- Bien, primero que nada, se que encontraste mi solicitud de cambio en mi habitación.- Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Se que por eso te comportaste tan feo conmigo después.- Bella parecía muda.- Bella.- La llamé para que me mirara a los ojos. Eso hizo, su mirada marrón penetró la mía verde.- Yo no quiero irme.- Dije con toda la firmeza que me fue posible. Ella abrió más los ojos y una pequeña arruga apareció ente sus ojos.

- ¿No? – Se le escapó, rápidamente sus mejillas enrojecieron. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí, ella no quería que me fuera, estaba bien, yo tampoco quería irme si ella estaba conmigo.

- No, Bella, yo...- Hice una pausa y me armé de valor. ¡Vamos chico! ¡Vamos, es ahora o nunca!- Yo no quiero irme, yo quiero estar contigo.-

Bella parecía impactada.

- Pero… pero… ¿Y Jessica? – Pregunté, fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué tiene Jessica? – Pregunté.

- Yo vi las llamadas en tu celular, vi que había llamadas de ella y lo que paso en el restaurant, la defendiste y…-

- No, no, no, Bella lo malinterpretaste. Jessica trabaja conmigo, es mi amiga, incluso ella me ha estado dando consejos y ánimos para que intente algo contigo.- La pequeña boca de Bella se abrió en una O, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza e intento molestarse de nuevo conmigo.

- Tu dijiste que salías con ella, lo recuerdo.- Dijo muy segura tocándose la sien.

- Mentí, me estabas destrozando con tus palabras aquel día, actué por instinto.- Dije, ella se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por el cabello. - ¿Entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes cuanto me importas? –

- ¡Cállate Edward! no veo por qué vienes ahora a decirme esto, me caso en dos días…-

- ¡No lo hagas! – Exclamé acercándome.- Cancela todo.-

- No puedo.- Susurró.- ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a Mike? –

Crucé el poco espacio que había entre nosotros y la tomé del rostro, ella pareció sufrir por la sensación de mis manos en sus mejillas, sin dejarla que se aleje pegué nuestras frentes.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí? – Le pregunté, tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía, sus labios me distrajeron, con determinación regresé mi vista a sus ojos.

- Por favor no lo hagas.- Me rogó, entendiendo mi expresión.

- Te amo Bella.- Cerró los ojos como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo y aproveché para unir nuestros labios.

Tardó casi un minuto en responderme.

- No pude evitar sonreír cuando sentí su pequeña lengua enredarse con la mía, estaba en el paraíso. Más de ocho años sin besarla eran una eternidad, al fin estaba en casa.

- No, no podemos hacer esto.- Dijo aún sin abrir los ojos cuando nos separamos por aire, no le dí tiempo de pensar más.

- Si, si podemos amor.- Le corté y volví a besarla.

Deslicé mis manos por su espalda, muriendo de ganas por tocar debajo de su camisa, estaba hambriento de ella, demasiado tiempo sin ella, demasiado…

- No… Edward, Mike…- Me molestó tanto el nombre de ese idiota en mi pedazo de cielo… pero no dije nada simplemente, introduje mis manos debajo de su vestido y mientras pasaba delicadamente una mano por su espina dorsal, le dí un húmedo beso en el cuello. Ella gimió bastante alto, como sabía que haría.

- ¿No me extrañaste? – Le pregunté mientras acariciaba lentamente sus muslos, besando y mordisqueando su cuello, siempre en los lugares que sabía que la volvían loca, nunca olvidaría esos lugares, tenía grabado a fuego cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su olor, sus gestos, su textura, cada detalle.

Cuando besé el nacimiento de sus senos, ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, más que escucharla sentí como sus labios se movieron en un susurró. No me molesté en escucharla, estaba hipnotizado por el sabor de su piel.

Su actitud cambió completamente, me tomó del cabello fuertemente y estampó sus labios contra los míos. No me quejé, simplemente tomé la cremallera del vestido y la bajé. El sonido que hizo la tela al chocar con el suelo fue una de las cosas mas excitantes de mi vida, nos miramos a los ojos y volvimos a besarnos, la recosté en la cama y me quité la camisa, Bella me recorrió con la mirada oscura por el deseo.

- Te amo.- Le repetí. Ella era mía, siempre sería mía.

Comencé a besar sus hombros, su cuello, lo que sobresalía de sus pechos sobre el brassier, ella tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba demasiado rápido.

Mis manso acariciaron su espalda mientras buscaba el broche de su sujetador mientras mis labios besaban su suave abdomen, encontré su cierre, estaba a punto de soltarlo cuando…

- ¿Bella? –

Puta. Suerte. De. Mierda.

Bella pareció despertar de un hechizo, rápidamente me aparto de ella y se puso de pie.

- ¡Mike! – Exclamó claramente horrorizada.

El estúpido mencionado estaba en la puerta de la habitación con la mano en la perilla y el rostro impactado.

Me senté en la cama y no pude evitar mirarlo con un poco de petulancia.

- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? – Preguntó, me miró como si quisiera matarme y luego miró a Bella, la cual ahora me tapaba con su semidesnudo cuerpo. Supuse que Bella abrió la boca para decir algo por que Mike dijo.- No te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que parece.- O el hijo de puta era un gran actor o deberás sentía la tristeza que transmitieron sus palabras.

- Mike, lo siento mucho.- Dijo Bella, iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, intento acercarse a Mike pero este se alejo.

- ¿Lo sientes? Bueno, te voy a decir quien no lo siente, todos tus amigos y tú hermano, ¡Porque ellos provocaron esto! – Exclamó, Bella comenzó a sollozar y yo me puse de pie para consolarla, pero ella me rechazó.- Tú eres testigo de que me esforcé.- Casi sentí pena de Mike al ver su rostro tan herido.

Casi.

- Mike…- Una vez más Bella intentó acercarse.

- No te me acerques.- Dijo el rubio apartándose de nuevo.- Felicita a tu hermano y sus amigos de mi parte, al fin lograron impedir la boda.- Y con estas últimas palabras se fue.

- ¡Mike! – Lo llamó Bella tratando de ir tras él. La tomé por la cintura.

- Ya se fue.- Susurré, ella lloraba en mi pecho.- Ya se fue, ya podemos estar juntos.- Dije acariciando su cabello.

- ¡No, Edward! ¡Tú no entiendes! – Lloró.- No puedo dejar que se vaya así, no puedo dejar que cancele la boda.- Me petrifiqué ante sus últimas palabras, la solté lentamente.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté como un idiota, ¿No quería cancelar la boda?

- Tengo que ir con él, tengo que hacer que me perdone.- Dijo, y sentí que una roca me caía en el estomago.

Bella fue a su armario y sacó un par de prendas, se las quité suavemente.

- Bella, ya no tienes porque casarte.- Le dije tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó tratando de soltarse.- Déjame ir.-

- No.- Dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. – Tu y yo podemos estar juntos.- Le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No, Edward. Eso no es posible.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Rompiéndome el corazón en mil pedazos. Pero aún así no podía darme por vencido tan fácil.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté a punto de un ataque de pánico. Ella se vistió, la atrape antes de que se escabullera por la puerta.

- Edward, déjame ir.- Rogó.

- Pero pensé… hace unos minutos.- Dije confundido por su comportamiento.

- Hace unos minutos no estaba pensando, simplemente quería despedirme de ti, Edward por favor, déjame ir a arreglar las cosas con Mike.-

- No, no, te amo Bella, por favor elígeme a mí, quédate conmigo.-

- Edward.- Dijo con la voz quebrada y desesperada, ella quería hacerme entender, yo no quería, en verdad tenía miedo de entenderla.- Eres el amor de mi vida, no voy a negártelo, siempre te amaré.-

- Entonces ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? – Pregunté sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta.

- ¡Por qué ya es tarde! Me casó pasado mañana.- Exclamó la chica, las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.- Si me hubieras dicho antes…-

- ¡Te lo demostré! – Exclamé tomándola de los hombros.- Desde hace un mes…-

- Un mes Edward, crees que podías borrar todo y desbaratar una boda así de fácil.- Me dijo – No fue una decisión a la ligera.-

- Yo pensé… Yo pensé…- Ya no me salían las palabras.

- Tú pensaste que el amor lo puede todo.- Dijo la chica de mi vida, parecía cansada al igual que preocupada.- Pero el amor no es todo lo que se necesita en la vida Edward.-

- Tú no amas a Newton.- Mascullé, acercándola a mí.

Ella me miró y con una mano se seco las lágrimas.

- Si lo amo Edward, no tanto como te ame a ti, pero lo amo de alguna forma.- No pude evitar dejar salir un débil sollozo, no quería que ame de ninguna forma a Newton.

- Él no es bueno para ti.- Dije con la voz ahogada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tu ni siquiera has tenido una conversación con él, te has dejada guiar por lo que te han dicho Alice y los demás, a ellos no les cae bien Mike por que ocupa tu lugar.-

- Yo lo he visto, el te controla y no te trata como mereces…- Rebatí, ya con las lagrimas saliendo. Bella no podía estarme rechazando.

- Él no es perfecto, nunca he dicho que lo sea. Él me ama Edward, se preocupa por mí. ¿Dicen que me controla porque no le gusta que tome cerveza? Eso es una estupidez, a mi no me gustaba que fumara y lo cambió, ¿Por qué yo no habría de hacer un sacrificio igual? Dices que no me trata como merezco, claro que me trata bien, no todos son unos perfectos caballeros como tú, de hecho el 98 por ciento de los hombres no son así.- Me dijo, no pude rebatirle nada. La solté lentamente.- ¿Vas a dejarme ir a arreglar las cosas? – Me pidió, cerré los ojos tratando de no lloriquear aunque no pudiera detener las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos.

- Te amo Bella.- Dije apretando mis ojos fuertemente, soltándola por completo.- Siento todo esto.- Dije, dándome por vencido, el agujero de mi pecho abriéndose totalmente, dejándome vació.

- Lo siento Edward, te quiero.- Y eso dolió como si alguien estuviera apuñalándome el pecho, tratando de desangrarme, haciendo que la vida se me vaya por el corazón.

Sentí sus labios presionarse contra los míos, despidiéndose. No fui capaz de abrir los ojos, no podía verla marcharse, presenciar cómo se iba de mi vida, como corría a los brazos de él. Inclusive cuando escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse no fui capaz de abrirlos.

Me senté en el piso, tomando mi cabello entre mis manos y sollocé, hasta que recordé donde estaba y con toda la fuerza que no tenía me puse de pie, limpie mis lagrimas y salí por la puerta.

Y claro como mi vida era una mierda me topé a Rosalie subiendo las escaleras, su sonrisa decayó cuando vio mi semblante y sin decir ni una palabra la abracé y lloré de nuevo.

Por qué estaba destrozado y quería que me consuelen.

- Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué pasó? -

- Ella no me ama.- Fue lo único que pude articular. Sus brazos apretaron su agarre.

Irónico ¿Verdad? Quién iba a pensar que Rosalie iba a terminar consolándome.

- Vámonos Ed, te llevaré a tu casa.- Me dijo suavemente, yo asentí y la deje guiarme, estaba demasiado mal como para valerme por mi mismo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Alice nos estaba esperando. Se quedaron hasta que me quede dormido.

El día siguiente en el hospital fue horrible, estaba muy deprimido y el recordatorio de que al día siguiente Bella iba a casarse me tenía en una ardua batalla entre mi deber y las ganas de encerrarme en mi casa a deprimirme.

Todo era una mierda y yo lo único que quería era morir y ya no sentir nada. Jessica no me había preguntado nada acerca de anoche y le agradecí, seguramente alguien le había avisado de la falla.

Como todos los días la llevé a su casa, pero esta vez cuando me preguntó si quería pasar, le dije que no.

Llegué a mi casa e intenté dormir un poco.

No pude, tampoco había podido dormir la noche anterior, así que me di una ducha. Cuando salí me encontré con la blusa que Bella tenía puesta aquel día donde todo se fue a la mierda, la agarré, tomé una de las botellas de alcohol que había en la cocina y me dispuse a embriagarme para calmar mis penas.

Emmett me llamó a la hora de la comida, quería saber cómo estaba.

- Cómo una mierda.- Le había contestado. Pensé unos segundos entre hacer la siguiente pregunta o no y al final me decidí.- ¿La boda…? -

Emmett se quedó callado varios segundos.

- Sigue en pie Edward. – Cerré los ojos y me despedí rápidamente.

Se habían reconciliado, tenía la egoísta esperanza de que él no la hubiera perdonado y hubiera cancelado la boda, pero estaba equivocado.

Tragué dolorosamente el nudo de mi garganta y tomé la bebida que me quemaba, me senté en el sofá y resistí las ganas de llorar, no podía ser más patético.

Besé la blusa de Bella y la puse sobre la mesa para que pudiera verla.

Había pedido el día siguiente en el trabajo, así podía regodearme en la miseria, tal vez iría a pasar el día en Seattle o de perdido a Port Angels.

Pero todos mis planes fueron descartados cuando alguien tocó mi puerta insistentemente.

Pensé en no abrir, en dejar que se cansé el que sea de tocar y que se vaya a su casa.

- Edward, ábreme.- Era jake, me paré para abrirle, se escuchaba… histérico.- Por favor, abre, estoy desesperado.-

Abrí y un Jacob completamente despeinado e histérico entró a mi casa como un huracán.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté extrañado, mi amigo ni siquiera había notado mi falta de camisa, ni la botella de licor en mi mano o mi estado deplorable.

El chico llegó a media sala y se jaló el cabello fuertemente. Cerré la puerta de mi casa y lo observé de nuevo.

- Me acosté con Leah.- Juró que mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas, explotaron y regresaron a su lugar.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? – Estaba en shock.- Espera un segundo… ¿No es lesbiana? –

- Bueno, al parecer es bisexual, pero ese no es el caso.- Gimió Jake.- Jodi todo, todos estos años de amistad.-

- Y a ella…- Se tiró del cabello otra vez y decidí callarme la boca.- ¿Cómo pasó?-

- Estábamos borrachos, en la mierda esa de reunión familiar hace un rato y la mamá de Sam hizo un comentario sobre Leah y ella lo escuchó y aunque no lo demostró se sintió mal y nos fuimos a mi casa, no había nadie y se puso mal e intente consolarla y nos besamos y luego me acosté con ella.- Se sentó abatido en el sofá.- Cuando me desperté ella no estaba y ahora no me contesta el teléfono, y fui a su casa y no quiere verme.- Volví a jalarse el cabello.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Gimió completamente afligido.

Me senté a su lado impactado.

- No lo sé.- Musité impresionado. Jake volvió a ponerse de pie.

- He jodido todo.- Se lamentó Jake, se veía tan extraño, con el andar desesperado y la cara contraída con pena. Se dejo caer en el sillón, de nuevo, abatido y con las manos en la cabeza.- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que jodí todo? –

Suspiré y froté mi cara con mis manos.

- Si, Jake, lo jodiste.- No podía darle ánimos.- Ambos jodimos todo.- Me quejé tomando de la botella de tequila, le ofrecí a mi amigo que me miraba con los ojos como platos.

- ¡No! ¿Bella te rechazó? – Me preguntó horrorizado. Asentí abatido- Carajo.- Dijo con voz débil.- Qué mierda.- Musitó

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que nos llevamos la botella de tequila a la boca, solo sé que cuando se terminó, abrimos una de vodka.

Sentí un dolor atroz en mi pecho cuando, inconscientemente, mi mirada se posó en la blusa de Bella.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tragué con dificultad el nudo en mi garganta.

¡Vamos Edward! Tienes que aprender a vivir sin ella, ya lo hiciste una vez.

Escuché a Jacob darse de cabezazos con la mesa, repitiendo una y otra vez: _Estúpido, Estúpido._

Todo era una reverenda mierda, ya no había manera de sobrellevar las cosas.

- Voy a llorar.- Se quejó Jake en voz baja.

- Yo también.- Contesté resbalando del sofá hasta el piso. No podía parar de pensar que mañana Bella dejaría de ser Bella Swan para ser Bella Newton.

Gemí, ni siquiera sonaba bien.

_Bienvenido a la nueva mierda de tu vida Edward_, me dije a mi mismo mientras tomaba otro trago de la botella de tequila.

Gracias a Dios mañana no tenía trabajo.

* * *

* Aquí hay una costumbre de que cuando dices algo en broma o algo así y no quieres que pasé, tocas madera, es como una pequeña superstición.

No tarde casi nada ¿verdad? Los argumentos de bella no les parecieron lógicos y ciertos?

El próximo es ultimo capitulo, no me maten esto es un Edward&Bella así que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el próximo cap ;)

Besos, déjenme saber que opinan


End file.
